Puño y espada
by Fenryr
Summary: Capítulo 7 y último arriba. Blood es una campeona muy terca, grosera y peleonera. Valsione es una bioquímica paciente, amable y lista. Eltosian es un caballero renacido disciplinado, metódico y ordenado. El final ha llegado.
1. Capítulo 1

Extiende su brazo izquierdo y del interior de su cuerpo se desprenden cinco pequeñas esferas que terminan flotando por encima de su cabeza. Giran y giran como pequeños juguetes de bebé. Son peligrosos fragmentos de su alma que le ayudan a hacer daño y que son necesarios para varias de sus habilidades. Y de inmediato golpea el suelo entre sus pies con el mismo puño sólo para absorber las esferas dentro de si misma y entrar en un estado de furia; una vez más llama a los pedazos de su alma.

Sonrisa torcida, de esas que dan miedo y sabes que debes correr.

Pero el caballero renacido frente a ella no corre. No, no está demente, simplemente cumple sus órdenes: ya que el resto del gremio fue aniquilado entre magias, golpes, espadazos y demás, debe romper él mismo el emperio. Los únicos aliados suyos que quedan son una alta sacerdotisa, un mago de la alta hechicería y él mismo. Del otro lado, defendiendo el emperio, está la campeona y un paladín. Ambos batallones sufrieron demasiadas bajas y sólo quedan esos cinco.

La campeona no pierde tiempo y aplica la estrategia que habló con el paladín: se teletransporta detrás de sus rivales en menos de un segundo y voltea. Aún necesita dos segundos antes de poder hacer algo. El paladín tampoco pierde tiempo y va directo por la sacerdotisa. Y en pocos momentos se desenlaza la pelea.

***

-¡Mozo! ¡Una cerveza!- grita la misma campeona, anda muy borracha. El grito de su ahogada voz se oye en el bar de Comodo, esa ciudad tan bonita y viciosa, donde la música nunca deja de sonar y la gente jamás deja de ser amable y cálida. Justo lo que necesita la chiquilla después de ser humillada por aquél maldito caballero. Ella anda sentada enfrente de la barra, rodeada de toda clase de chusma: turistas, pueblerinos y desconocidos. El bar es alegre con todo lo que un buen bar debe tener: bailarinas, bardos, meseras, muchas bebidas, mesas y sillas, brabucones, víctimas y varios barman. El interior del establecimiento es agradable con pisos y paredes de madera, muchas cortinas, palmeras en cada esquina, muchos sillones duros y singulares tapetes. Allá afuera los fuegos artificiales no cesan, tampoco la magia.

Y justo en la segunda silla de la barra, está la muchacha con una amiga.

-¡Lo recuerdo, maldita sea! ¡Aún lo recuerdo!- se pone a vociferar demasiado enojada nuestra protagonista sólo para dar un laaargo trago a la cerveza y acabársela. Deja el tarro a un lado y éste encuentra otros nueve tarros cerca, así que al menos no estará solito.

-Ya te oí decirlo treinta y dos veces.- responde la compañía. Ella es una bioquímica de nombre Valsione. Es más bajita que la campeona y también de una naturaleza más apacible. Su tez es delicada, pálida y muy fácil de marcar; ojitos castaños con cejas que no se ven porque el cabello morado y largo las tapa; el cabello llega hasta el cuello y es bastante suave, es obvio que se lo cuida, liso, sedoso. Usa un sombrero de Deviruchi en la cabeza (¿Dónde más si es un sombrero?) y posee orejas puntiagudas, de elfo. La nariz es larga y recta, bonita. Las mejillas no sobresalen, tampoco sus labios y el mentón mucho menos. Una fina mujer. Su uniforme: una capa morada con bordes dorados y decorados blancos. La blusa tiene un tono más pasteloso de morado y cubre sus enormes pechos. Su falda es cortita pero sin llegar a enseñar algo, sólo toque sensual, y por supuesto que también moradita pero esta con bordados dorados. Las botas parecen de invierno… moradas. Ahora mismo el carrito está vacío porque vino a beber con su amiga, pobre amiga. La humillada y derrotada campeona, Blood.

-¡Mozo! ¡Otra cochina cerveza!-

Y eso sólo indica que Blood ya pasó de las quince cervezas y va a soltar groserías a diestra y siniestra. Continúa hablando:

-El muy perro detuvo mi Asura como si lo hubiese hecho con un palillo. Después, me pegó tan duro con la lanza y me volvió a pegar con ella. Fueron cuatro impactos, la verdad. ¡Me trató como a una mosca! Me levanté para darle otro Asura después de devorarme una baya de ese diosillo feo. ¡Y me pegó otra vez! ¡Y otra vez! El desgraciado después me pegó con todas sus fuerzas y al final terminé en el suelo. ¡Malnacido! ¡Presumido!

-Treinta y tres veces.- responde Valsione después de darle un sorbo a su primera cerveza. Blood sigue echando pestes y maldiciones gitanas al caballero que la derrotó.

-Y ese malparido paladín no pudo con él tampoco. ¡Cayó más rápido que yo! Que Dios los castre a todos. ¡A tomar por culo!

-Mh, eso es nuevo.-agrega la alquimista renacida.

-¡Te voy a Asurear a ti, pechugona!- ruge la campeona.

-Envidiosa.

Y como Blood cantó, se levanta de su silla… o más bien, se cae. Se retuerce en el suelo y se pone de pie muy apenitas. La cabeza le da vueltas, no tiene balance y sus fragmentos de alma se niegan a salir a flote; está totalmente perdida. Alza su puño derecho (para que se den una idea de lo mal que está, ella es zurda) y señala a su amiga.

-Verás que comerás polvo. Ahí que San Pedro te reciba, canija.

Y dicho y hecho, Blood cae inconsciente al suelo. Valsione suspira.

Esto se repite cada vez que Blood es derrotada en las guerras de gremio. ¡Las adora! Simplemente las adora, pelearse contra medio mundo y aplastar a medio mundo. Tumbar dientes y tronar huesos son sus especialidades. Pero cada vez que alguien le gana, se emborracha. Dice que así limpia su alma, pero no hace más que ensuciarla. Ella es bastante conocida por su habilidad y su terquedad, también por su fuerza y coraje, y sobretodo por sus borracheras.

Valsione paga la cuenta y con ayuda de algunos voluntarios echa a Blood en el carrito. La avientan ahí dentro como muñeca de trapo. Total, no se va a levantar hasta muchas horas después y ni se acordará de lo que hizo. Después la gran amiga sale del bar arrastrando el carrito que debe ser para llevar objetos importantes y bombas, no el cuerpo de una campeona ebria. Camina y camina y llega con la chica Kafra más cercana. Hablan, negocian y luego con extraña magia la empleada manda a ambas a Izlude. Magia exclusiva de la corporación, que ni los más alocados aventureros han logrado copiar o descifrar. Esa ciudad tiene el gremio de espadachines, un aeropuerto y la mazmorra debajo del mar. Es otra ciudad bonita pero bastante más estricta y cuidada. El centro de la metrópoli es un bonito quiosco en donde se venden y exhiben toda clase de productos y también hay carteles y anuncios. Ya alrededor se despliegan los demás comercios, la gente, el gremio y el aeropuerto. Y algo cerca del gremio de espadachines, se encuentra la casa de Blood y Valsione. Es una cabañita sencilla y sin mucho adorno.

La bioquímica abre la puerta y después de meter el carrito la cierra. No hay necesidad de poner seguros ni cerrar ventanas porque lo más valioso que ellas poseen se guarda en los servicios Kafra. Además, si se atreviesen a asaltarlas, el homúnculo de Valsione y la mascota de Blood saltarían a la defensa. Y si por alguna razón, se traviesen a entrar por el cuarto de ambas chicas, la campeona salta sobre el pobre ladrón como perro bravo y salvaje contra una chuleta por muy ebria que esté. Entonces se armaría todo el escándalo y los vecinos se quejarían, los guardias investigarían y todo el _show_ se acabaría.

-Buenas noches.- sonríe una Valsione desnuda. ¡Así es! ¡Duerme desnuda! Menuda mujer desvergonzada. Enseguida se cubre con la cobija para que los dioses no la miren. No se preocupa por tapar a su amiguita porque igual terminará en el suelo como todas las noches. Blood se sacude como loca cuando duerme, así que la mera verdad, ni chiste tiene cobijarla. Siempre está en constante movimiento, nunca quieta. Alguno a veces se pregunta si la energía se le acaba. ¡Parece un demonio! De un lado a otro, sembrando caos, sembrando amor. Sin dueño y sin quien amar. Que le griten a los cielos que ella se cayó de una nube. Y del otro lado, la amiga duerme con una apacible sonrisa en una carita de porcelana. Ella, en cambio, duerme siempre apoyada sobre su mejilla derecha; la sonrisa no se borra en toda la noche. Parece más una linda estatua que la amiga de una demonio. Las dos caras de la moneda. Una amistad sin igual.

El sol. El bonito sol se asoma por la ventana y llega a las radiantes caras de las chicas. Esos rayos de sol le hacen cosquillas a Blood y dormida suelta una risilla. Toda la vida buscando el arca perdida. Ellas curarán todos tus males y te ayudarán a volar. La mañana debería comenzar con rituales pero en lugar de eso, groserías se escuchan en todo el cuarto. Obviamente, este escrito no va a repetirlas. Y como es de adivinar Blood es la que escupe tantas palabras feas. Las palabras fluyen, fluyen, fluyen.

-¿Por qué tengo frío?- murmura la campeona a medio dormir.

-Porque te dejé desnuda.- responde su amiga.

Y lejos, muy lejos de ahí, al norte, otro personaje que recordamos abre sus ojos. Muy temprano, mucho antes de que la campeona y la bioquímica abriesen los suyos. Es la clase de disciplina que se encuentra en muy pocas personas; él es el caballero renacido que derrotó a Blood. Eltosian. Mide con exactitud 177 centímetros. Su cabello rebelde y sin peinar es color de oro opaco y su tez está bastante bronceada por el sol de tantas guerras y misiones, aunque se nota que alguna vez fue de tonalidad intermedia. Un gran soldado. Pesa con exactitud 82 kilos. Él siempre siente la llamada de la libertad; deja las sábanas a un lado y se levanta. Después voltea con una mirada extraña que pocos conocen, una de amor y arropa de nuevo a su esposa. Ya después les describo a dicha diosa que primero va el caballero.

Antes de salir de su sencillo cuarto el muchacho de tres décadas y cuatro años menos extiende el brazo a lado de la puerta. Toma una lanza sencilla, de esas usadas por la infantería. Es un arma delgada que va a utilizar para calentar porque todos los días entrena desde muy temprano. A él no se le rompe el alma. Camina sin armadura, descalzo y sin vergüenza porque sólo lleva unos pantalones. Su fornido y elástico cuerpo es el fruto de años y años de práctica, guerra, aprendizaje y entrenamiento. Recorre los estrechos pasillos que guían hacia el exterior de la vivienda compartida por todo su gremio. Y termina fuera, a minutos de la ciudad de Juno, esa ciudad voladora y que es el conjunto de tres islas. El corazón de Ymir hace milagros. Capital de República de Schwaltzvalt. Eltosian y su gremio viven al nivel del suelo, cerca del puente que eleva tus pasos hacia Juno. Es más tranquilo ahí sin tantos aventureros y no hay que estar aguantando a los sabios y locos. Viven ahí en las ruinas que están abandonadas.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Eltosian ataca un enemigo imaginario frente a si usando ambas manos con la lanza. Es una estocada llena de fuerza. Después gira un poco su cabeza, buscando más enemigos imaginarios. ¡Los localiza y da otra potente estocada! Da pasos hacia los lados, pareciendo un baile y continúa atacando sin piedad a sus víctimas. Enseguida da repetidos golpes a otro pedazo de aire. Cinco en total. Sigue con su danza y al cabo de los minutos su cuerpo ya está lo suficientemente despierto y cálido para empezar con algo más complicado: sujeta la lanza con una mano y la hace girar entre sus dedos como si fuera las aspas de un ventilador. Arde el cielo. Camina, baila, camina. No deja de girar el arma y la pasa a la otra mano. Camina, baila, camina. Una rutina no tan complicada pero sí más acelerada. Al final termina con un golpe al suelo con la lanza y mira al frente sin aún sudar.

Dicha rutina se desarrolla sobre el suave pasto y al aire libre, a lado de las ruinas. Se va a otros cielos y regresa a donde mismo. Suelta después un suspiro Eltosian y choca los talones desnudos y saca más el pecho. Como siempre terminaba sus entrenamientos cuando era un pequeño espadachín. Esa costumbre NUNCA se la va a quitar.

Y de vuelta con las chicas:

-¡Maldita malnacida! ¡Me pude haber enfermado!- vocifera Blood desnuda.

-Pero no fue así.- la reconforta Valsione. Aunque ni palabras dulces necesita la campeona. Nunca se ha enfermado. Ha entrenado tanto y en tantos lugares que se ha vuelto inmune a la mayoría de las infecciones y enfermedades. Déjala gritar. Déjala volar. Su cuerpo parece ser el de un ángel.

-¡Por suerte!- grita Blood mientras se lanza sobre su amiga y la ahorca con ambas manos. Bueno, realmente no la ahorca. Si lo hiciera, se queda sin amiga y sin compañía. Además, ella misma sabe muy bien que nunca se va a enfermar y que Valsione la desnuda cada vez que se emborracha porque la ropa termina llena de diferentes tipos de alcohol y algo de dolor. Dios sabe porque ésta mujer tan loca es así. Sólo Él sabe. Y créeme que ella nunca dirá su pasado. Tampoco sabrás cuantas lágrimas ha derramado. ¡Pero basta de eso!

-¡Quiero mi cerveza!- ruge una vocecita chillona y demoniaca. Blood y Valsione desnudas voltean y encuentran a una criaturita feroz: un Baphomet Jr. Un ser pequeño de no más de 30 centímetros de altura que es la personificación misma de Baphomet… pero más chiquito e inofensivo. Bueno, ni tan inofensivo, porque muerde y posee una guadaña adecuada a su tamaño. Aparte, amenaza con su padre… el cual no importa cuantas veces lo maten, reaparece. Bastante terco, eh, como Blood. Pero fuera de eso, su Cabra Asesina Jr. (nombre que le dio Blood) parece un peluche.

-Ay, como jodes.- murmura la campeona. Aún desnuda. Sí, lo que hace uno para tener lectores…

-¡Mi cerveza, par de mujeres lesb-

El chillido es interrumpido por un almohadazo que derriba a Cabra Asesina Jr. y sale disparado contra la pared. Termina mareado y adolorido. Y sin cerveza. ¡Pobre víctima de un par de locas malditas! La otra pobre víctima es una homúnculo de forma humanoide que parece hecha de plantas. Tiene largos cabellos que parecen trigo y un vestidito blanco, además de que flota sobre el aire a una pulgada del suelo. Una linda Lif. Muy linda si la comparas con Cabra Asesina Jr… porque parecen ser los avatares de sus dueñas: el Baphomet Jr. es un hijo del mal, grosero, borracho y bravucón; la Lif es una criaturita de Dios, bondadosa y siempre ayudando, tranquila.

Los minutos pasan y ahora las dos se arreglan. Valsione se ducha, viste, peina y prepara las cosas en su carrito. La bioquímica va a salir a hacer ganancias con cartas y tesoros raros. Blood sólo se pone su ropa interior, shorts y una blusa. La campeona va a salir a correr y entrenar para hacerse más fuerte.

-Maldigo el día que te conocí.- susurra Blood justo antes de salir. Él se debió haber ido antes de que a ella le doliera… Aquél hombre tan apuesto y poderoso, tan gentil y feroz. Un caballero de los de capa y espada. Un hombre de verdad. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para que ella se enamorase y él desapareciera sin dejar rastro? De todo lo que Blood, como mujer y guerrera ha superado… eso es lo único que todos los días le devora el corazón y su sentir. Jamás lo olvida. Sí, una mujer tan maldita, alguna vez fue toda una damita. Lo peor, es que no se dio cuenta hasta días después: empezaba a reírse por todo, suspiraba cada minuto, pensaba en cosas estúpidas con mayor frecuencia… ¿Podrían pelear juntos o en contra? Cualquiera de las dos habría sido un enorme gusto y honor. Por desgracia, ninguna sucedió. La pobre aún era una pequeña monje y él ya era un caballero renacido. ¿Para qué molestarse en entrenar juntos si iba a ser rechazada? Tiene vagos recuerdos de él. Muchas veces le oyó decir como saludo y despedida la frase "Vive libre. Muere honrosamente." Le vio rodeado de caballeros, de la nobleza, de más renacidos… era todo un héroe, un dios. Pero los dioses también caen: Seyren desapareció un día, sin más. Salió y nadie le volvió a ver. Corazón roto pero cuerpo fuerte. Lágrimas de fuego se derramaron incesablemente.

Bueno, suficiente de su pasado. Ella se prepara mentalmente… Siente que si deja de pelear, va a desaparecer. Vive para combatir, para amar y para mejorar. Y justo cuando da un paso para comenzar a correr y volar, una figura más alta pasa a una velocidad mayor y choca con Blood. Ella sale disparada varios metros y dando volteretas, como si fuese golpeada por el mejor de los caballeros y siendo un vistazo al futuro. Maldice en voz baja… y levanta la vista, frente a Eltosian. Realmente no fue arrojada, sólo cayó al suelo, pero la sola presencia del chico parece una poderosa bofetada. ¡Lo recuerda perfectamente! Ese porte tan autoritario y presumido. ¡Lo detesta! Además, le ganó. Nadie tan perfecto para odiar que alguien mejor que tú.

-Discúlpeme.- dice un Eltosian apresurado al tiempo que la toma de los brazos a ella para levantarla. Blood se hace la pesada y aprieta todos sus músculos. El muchacho lo nota, la mira a los ojos y la suelta.

-¿Acaso no quiere que le ayude, señorita?-murmura, curioso.

-¡Un adivino! ¡Denle un premio!- responde, sarcástica.

-Señorita, no le he hecho daño intencionalmente.- responde, molesto.

-¡Me pateaste el trasero ayer! ¡Me has derrumbado de las nubes!- grita, enojada.

Eltosian levanta una ceja. Trata de hacer memoria: sus neuronas trabajan más rápido bajo presión y sigue sin acordarse. ¿Una campeona grosera y orgullosa? Ah… ¿Tal vez? No, ella no. Esa era más alta y menos dotada. ¿Y aquella otra? Tampoco, el cabello es distinto de color y peinado. ¡Hombres, que mala memoria poseemos!

-Ayer. A dos minutos de acabar la guerra.- cuenta Blood mientras se levanta y sacude el polvo… que ni polvo hubo, sólo lo hace para agregar drama, y para ver, si acaso, que el tal caballero pudiese tener algo de remordimiento por ensuciarla.

-Ah, sí… la que duró más que el paladín. ¡Que vergüenza de paladín! Ser derrotado en una prueba de resistencia por una campeona…

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?- cuestiona Blood mientras una venita se incha en su frente.

-¿Te has lastimado al caerte ahorita?- la ignora el caballero.

-¡Repíteme lo que dijiste!- brama la campeona.

-Me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero tengo prisa. Ya perdí mucho tiempo. Buenas tardes.

Da media vuelta Eltosian y camina, siguiendo su sendero. Blood rechina sus dientes y sus tripas se tuercen; sus músculos se tensan más y sus ojos casi se desorbitan. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Y ella comienza a trazar planes de cómo vengarse. ¿Cortarle la cabeza con un tenedor oxidado? ¿Castrarlo con una cuchara sin filo? ¿Robarle su cartera? ¿Atarle las agujetas de sus zapatos? Mejor derrotarlo en su propio estilo.

-Yo, Blood, te reto a un duelo formal. Testigos. Premios.- le grita a unos cuantos metros. El caballero la ignora y sigue andando ahora a un paso más acelerado. Se le hace tarde.

-¿O tienes miedo, espadachín insignificante?

Eltosian para en seco. Un aura negra comienza a rodearle y la furia se apodera de él. Más, no voltea. No debe mostrar debilidad; sólo alza la voz y dice:

-En dos horas. Área de entrenamiento del gremio de espadachines. Yo llevo a los testigos. El premio es el arma del perdedor.

Y ambos se retiran por lados opuestos, sonrientes. Una sonrisa es de locura y la otra de cordura.

***

La campeona en el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Ahora sí con polvo, las ropas rasgadas, herida… Derrotada. Su cadena a un lado, hecha trizas, tanto que ni para premio de consolación sirve. Fue apaleada, aplastada. El caballero fue feroz y terrible, tanto, que hasta las ganas le quitó de vivir. Todos en el gremio observándola, cuchicheando, riéndose. ¡Está loca! ¿Qué pensaba al retar al señor Eltosian? Las palabras echándole ácido a ella no cesan. Y de pie, el hombre que la derrotó. Con porte presumido, orgulloso. Una sonrisa malvada y la lanza apoyada en su pecho. El mundo se encoje ante él, incluida Blood. Es poderoso.

Y eso no sucedió. No aún. Está en la mente de Eltosian. Está muy seguro de su victoria. Ha analizado la batalla en su cabecita miles de veces. Obtuvo información de la campeona a través de su cuerpo, de su voz. Sabe muy bien de lo que ella es capaz y como contraatacar. Además, ya la vio en acción, así que seguro tiene el éxito garantizado. Más, hay algo que el muchacho no tomó en cuenta: el coraje de la campeona.

Las dos horas pasan.

Blood se duchó, cambió a su uniforme y preparó. Ella conoció a un pequeño espadachín de nombre DX mientras iba de camino al área de entrenamiento dentro del gremio. El niño no la dejaba pasar porque decía que no era ella una guerrera. La muchacha entonces le hizo cosquillas para dejarlo fuera de combate y salir corriendo en el recinto con el chamaco detrás de ella. Fácil estuvieron corriendo unas cinco vueltas al mismo pasillo, Blood probando a DX. El muchacho era igual de terco que ella; aunque hubo un punto en el que DX cayó al suelo y no pudo más. La campeona se le acercó y lo cargó en brazos. Fue un valiente y merece ser tratado con respeto. Además, le sacó provecho a la corredera: calentó su cuerpo para el duelo.

Había poca gente en los salones y salas, extrañamente. ¿Se habrán enterado del duelo y serían los testigos? Seguro que sí.

-Hasta que te veo. Llegas tarde.- alza la voz otra vez Eltosian. Blood voltea y dentro del edificio hay un claro. Es un área sin techo y llena de pastito con muñecos de entrenamiento alrededor. Son alrededor de cincuenta por cincuenta metros. Y tal como adivinó: muchos estudiantes y maestros están en el perímetro. Hay de todo: desde los que aún son novatos hasta los más épicos caballeros renacidos. El retado está armado con su Brocca y el escudo de las valquirias y parado con ese porte tan orgulloso de siempre; su armadura brilla como si fuese iluminado por un dios. Se encuentra en el centro de lo que se podría llamar la arena de combate.

-¡Ah! ¡Señor Eltosian!- grita DX sorprendido y se baja de un salto de los brazos de la campeona. Corre hacia su mentor y saluda sacando el pecho y golpeándoselo con la mano derecha. Después se para a lado de él con los brazos cruzados y tratando de hacer cara de malo. Blood sólo se ríe en voz baja.

-Él es mi testigo. Tú debes tener uno, así que elije de entre todos estos espadachines.- dice Eltosian, como si ella fuese a sentirse intimidada.

-Contigo basta.- responde ella con cinismo y una hermosa sonrisa. Ella se sujeta a si misma, se apoya en su sentido de justicia, de amor, de guerra. Una mujer íntegra y una guerrera perfecta. ¿A quién puedes necesitar si contigo eres feliz?

El primer duelista suelta un bufido, molesto. La segunda duelista mantiene la sonrisa. Aún no acaba.

¡Suelta un potente rugido! ¡Un poderoso grito que estremece a todos por igual! A todos excepto a Eltosian. Y Blood sale disparada corriendo a buena velocidad contra su rival. Carga directo, lista aunque él no lo esté. ¡Está loca!

La pelea será corta para ambos. Increíble para el público. Lamentable para los dioses.

-Te arrepentirás.- susurra Eltosian mientras cierra sus ojos, tranquilo. DX corre a un lado, asustadillo. ¿Qué es eso de atacar sin previo aviso? El caballero renacido prepara su lanza, calculando perfectamente cuanto tardará ella en plantar un golpe. La escucha venir, la escucha venir… Y, ¿deja de escuchar? ¿Qué diablos? Él abre los ojos, preguntándose que pasa y un pie volador se estrella contra su mandíbula. A Eltosian se le congela el tiempo, el cuerpo. Ella atacó con una patada después de un salto. Él siente su caída muy despacio, pensando en los errores que cometió al calcular y al subestimarla. Y repitiéndose que ella está demente. ¿Acaso se cree Taekwon? ¡La niña tiene serios trastornos de personalidad!

Blood retrocede a base de saltitos y mantiene el juego de pies como si fuese una boxeadora. Sus puños alzados y listos para todo… Ni siquiera ha llamado a los fragmentos de alma. Quiere demostrarle al caballero que es capaz de muchas cosas. Aunque sea mujer, es tan fuerte como él.

Eltosian se levanta. Escupe sangre a un lado y suspira.

-Está medio tostada de arriba.- susurra para si. Una luchadora tan especial es casi imposible de predecir. Alguna maña debe tener o algún problema. Tomaría tiempo averiguarlo pero sinceramente lo mejor es derrotarla ahora. Si sigue dejando que las sorpresas vengan, se complicará todo. Él también tiene unos ases bajo la manga, de esos que nunca pensó usar pero en momentos de locura ideó.

-Tú seguro piensas con los pies, ¿no?- dice Eltosian. Primero, un insulto. Segundo, esa voz tan presumida. Y tercero, que todos los presentes se rían.

-¡Cuando acabe con él siguen ustedes!- los amenaza Blood, muy molesta. Esa provocación no fue a nivel diez, sino a cien. Y la respuesta a eso es lo único que Eltosian alguna vez predecirá: cargar de nuevo contra él. Él da unos pasos hacia adelante y luego arroja su lanza hacia ella: la lanza la pesca a medio correr y la detiene unos preciados segundos. Ahora ella siente el tiempo congelado que se le va de los dedos. Blood, a pesar de lo salvaje e indisciplinada que es, sabe muy bien que cada instante cuenta. La campeona trata de arrancarse la lanza lo antes posible porque llegó muy hondo dentro de su hombro derecho. Eltosian la alcanza y la ayuda: le arrebata la lanza jalándola hacia arriba, desgarrando varios músculos y casi el hueso. Pero no acaba ahí: el caballero le suelta un pisotón con el pie izquierdo sobre el pie derecho de ella, haciendo que Blood se trague otro grito. ¡No demostrará debilidad ella! De forma inmediata, Eltosian le reparte golpes a diestra y siniestra con la lanza, golpes que serían lo suficientemente fuertes para arrojarla varios metros hacia atrás… pero debido a que la tiene presa con el pie y a que ella es muy terca y le es imposible cubrirse, sigue en su sitio.

_Bowling Bash!!_

Recibe al menos cinco veces la misma técnica. Aunque Eltosian reduce su defensa al preparar el golpe, éste es muy potente. Al sexto golpe, él levanta su pie y ella sale arrojada muchos metros. Sale disparada como muñeca de trapo maltratada. El muy maldito le rompió un par de costillas y por poco le destroza el hombro derecho, inutilizando el brazo por el resto de la pelea. Blood se retuerce y gime en el suelo, muy adolorida. Nunca en su vida sufrió tanto dolor masivo a la vez… tanto, que casi podría morir. Su cuerpo está lleno de moretones y raspones, aparte de que la sangre ya le manchó el resto de la ropa. Un grito más se ahoga en su garganta y una lágrima amenaza con salir… ¿Así acabará? ¡No! ¡Aunque la rompan entera no se rendirá!

Con el cuerpo hecho trizas y el corazón intacto, poco a poco se levanta, apoyándose en el brazo izquierdo. De buenas que es zurda… o sus posibilidades de salir victoriosa serían nulas. Su aspecto es deplorable: la piel raspada y llena de moretones, la ropa empapada del tinte carmesí y su respiración se agitó demasiado. Parece lista para el matadero. Hasta se ha despeinado y tiene tierra y pasto en el cabello.

A Eltosian le sorprende lo que aguanta la condenada. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan resistente si no es una espadachina?

La muchacha decide ponerse seria aunque sea un poco tarde para hacerlo. Respira hondo, despacio, calmando su mente y su cuerpo. El dolor desaparece poco a poco, demostrándose a si misma el dominio que tiene sobre su propio ser. Después, los fragmentos de su alma salen de su pecho y giran alrededor como los bonitos juguetes que son; son absorbidos y Blood entra en el estado de furia que necesita para hacer ataques más poderosos. Una vez llama a sus pedacitos de alma sin decir una sola palabra. Parece una fantasma con esos efectos de luz alrededor y su estado tan lamentable. Pero a pesar de todo, la sonrisa no se ha borrado.

-Mi abuela pega más fuerte que tú.- se burla Blood. Es muy obvio que miente. Pero al menos le provocó: Eltosian corre contra ella, dispuesto a darle el tiro de gracia. ¿Y por qué la campeona no se ha curado a si misma? Porque tiene un plan, una estúpida idea. Como ya recibió las bendiciones de los dioses siquiera antes de entrar al edificio, tiene algo de fuerza y destreza extra. También inteligencia, pero estando en furia, no es del todo útil. Y no quiere acabar con su rival de un solo golpe, quiere hacerlo sufrir.

Lo que sucede a continuación, es un hecho sin precedentes en la vida del caballero: carga contra la debilitada campeona y ella, en respuesta, se mueve con el juego de pies de un boxeador, haciéndole adivinar donde va a terminar. ¡Y es una finta! La chica se teletransporta detrás de él, justo como en la guerra del día anterior; Eltosian alcanza a reaccionar y gira hacia su derecha, poniendo primero el escudo para defenderse. Pero de nada le sirve porque Blood suelta una patada tan poderosa con la pierna derecha, directa al escudo, que lo atraviesa y destroza. Lo hace añicos sin siquiera haber necesitado impulso como la primera patada. El tiempo se congela una vez más.

Los espectadores ven a una campeona muy malherida con la pierna derecha al aire, los brazos caídos y la pierna izquierda como su único soporte. Los espectadores ven a un caballero renacido con la mano izquierda casi desnuda al perder el escudo y la mano derecha con su poderosa lanza. La suerte le ha sonreído a los dos. Trozos del costoso escudo están en el suelo. ¿Por qué entonces ella perdió con anterioridad si es tan fuerte? Porque no lo veía como el mejor de sus rivales hasta ayer. Después de recibir tal paliza, casi dos veces, uno se pregunta que si lo que está haciendo es lo correcto. Uno se pone a hacer planes y estrategias en su loca mente. Tener rivales hace a uno más fuerte.

El impacto fue tan poderoso que la suela del calzado de Blood no sufrió daños.

El impacto fue tan poderoso que el corazón de Eltosian dejó de latir por un segundo.

Los dos parecen a prueba de balas.

Lo que sigue de momento es un intercambio de golpes y patadas, de estocadas y empujones. Lo más gracioso es que cuando ella acierta en un ataque lo manda hacia atrás un metro y cuando él le da con la misma técnica la manda hacia atrás un metro. Tienen demasiado del cielo.

Pasan largos minutos de lo mismo. Los espectadores siguen atónitos… eso no es una pelea de simples humanos, es de bestias. Más de uno ha desviado la mirada ante tanta violencia y ferocidad de los combatientes. Poco le falta a Blood para que ese brazo se desprenda pero lo sigue usando tan fuerte y veloz que es imposible creer que está herido. Cuando acabe el duelo los dos merecen aplausos. Se entregan en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro… de la manera en que un guerreo lo haría: dando la vida para sacar lo mejor del otro. Son tan poderosos que inspiran y atemorizan. Jamás en la vida se volverá a ver una pelea tan singular.

-¿No te rindes?- susurra Blood con mucha dificultad. La energía se le está acabando y no le queda mucho para perder la conciencia.

-Nunca.- responde Eltosian en un estado mejor al de ella, aunque su espíritu ha sido un poco quebrado. Se repondrá rápido.

Ella. Él. Y otra persona más que observa desde la muchedumbre. Es la única que no es de ese gremio aparte de Blood. Pero, por ahora, no se meterá.

Después de más momentos sangrientos y veloces, la conclusión es un poco extraña: Eltosian tiene en la mano derecha la lanza y en la izquierda un sable pesado de una mano, ligeramente curveado, que desenfundó de su espalda; en su cuello tiene la mano izquierda de Blood apretándole con mucha fuerza, arrebatándole el aire. Blood tiene la lanza atrapada con su mano derecha y la izquierda ocupada; en su abdomen se encuentra alojada la espada. Ambos de pie, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Poco más y ambos mueren.

-Paren ya.- dice una voz. Es la persona que los veía a lo lejos, preocupada. Valsione se revela ante ellos dos. Ambos estaban tan ocupados que no vieron su caminar tan lleno de gracia y elegancia (la muy chiflada quería presumirse ante tantos hombres). Está a pocos centímetros de las bestias.

-O se sueltan o…- comienza la bioquímica. Dicho esto, levanta sus manitas. En una tiene una botella verde, ácido; y en la otra tiene una botella de gasolina con una mecha ya prendida.

-O junto ambas en mis manos. Seguro que tú, idiota, no quieres que explote a quemarropa. Y tú, otro idiota, seguro que no quieres inocentes heridos por tu culpa.

Lo peor es que la mecha se consume velozmente y si no se separan pronto igual va a estallar. Los dejó sin salida a ambos. ¡Llegó la domadora de leones! Poco a poco, ambos se rinden sin decir palabra alguna: Blood afloja sus ensangrentados dedos y Eltosian desenfunda con rapidez su arma del estómago ajeno. Entonces la alquimista renacida arroja ambas botellas contra uno de los muñequitos de entrenamientos. El pobre estalla en mil pedazos terminando peor que el escudo. ¿Qué culpa tuvo? ¡Valsione malvada!

Los demás siguen mirando sorprendidos. ¿Cómo es posible que entre los dos peleadores no hubiese ganador y sólo llega una chica y los amansa? Seguro algún bardo escribirá una canción de dicho suceso.

Ella cierra los ojos. Él aparta la vista. Apenas respiran, se hacen pequeñitos, se ponen a temblar. Blood tartamudea:

-Buen duelo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y el público los recibe con aplausos y gritos. ¿No les dije que lo iban a hacer? Aunque haya sido interrumpido por una bioquímica sobre protectora, fue algo bastante bueno. Después, Eltosian y Blood charlan y charlan, pasando el tiempo. No tratan sus heridas, quieren tenerlas presentes por un rato más. La gente poco a poco se va yendo, de vuelta a sus clases y entrenamientos. El día sigue su camino; reanuda su marcha después de mirar a esos dos. Más de un dios paró a mirar también, acompañando al día. Es que ese par de locos tiene mucho por delante, como amigos, como guerreros. Compañeros de armas.

_Grrr…_

Ruge un estómago. El de la campeona… ella de inmediato se sonroja y tapa el estómago con las dos manos. Valsione y Eltosian sueltan una risotada. Ella los amenaza. Ellos siguen riendo.

-Oiga.- DX le jala de la manga a Blood, haciendo que ella voltee.

-La invito a almorzar.- susurra con pena e inocencia la criatura. La muchacha acepta de muy buena gana y el pequeño espadachín la guía primero a la enfermería para que reciba algo de atención. Alguien debe cuidarla; a los pocos minutos sale con vendajes en el hombro derecho, la mano izquierda y el abdomen. El estómago le vuelve a rugir y DX la toma de la mano para después salir corriendo con ella. Llegan al comedor.

-Se parecen mucho.- dice Valsione a si misma.

-Sí, son muy tercos los dos.- responde Eltosian, suspirando. Ahora le toca a él recibir atención médica.

-No hablaba del pequeño…- responde Valsione y se ríe. Después se despide del caballero y le comenta que pagará los daños hechos por ellas dos. Se retira con una media vuelta muy sensual y canturrea mientras marcha. Un nuevo día. Apenas es de mediodía.

-Fin de capítulo 1-

¿Qué tal? ¡Dejen review! Diganme lo que les gustó y lo que no, si son tan amables. ¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Alto y moreno con llamas en el pecho. Rodeado de sirvientes espadachines y hechiceros.; todos de una naturaleza humana. Un jugador muy importante.

Él tiene una falda blanca con franjas grises que llega a varias pulgadas encima de los talones. Posee una musculatura algo desarrollada y sandalias gastadas. Tiene un cinturón de oro adornado con piedras y joyas, una máscara con rasgos dorados y un sombrero con una serpientecilla, demostrando que es de la realeza. Y uno diría que el fuego es sagrado, pero éste proviene de una bomba que Valsione le arroja con ferocidad y gusto. Le sigue otra bomba y el pobre faraón sigue estallando. Ya ni sus cetros tiene de tan dañado que está. Los sirvientes tratan de ayudarle pero la endurecida Lily, la Lif de la bioquímica, no los deja moverse al estarlos abofeteando y mordiendo. La pequeña controla a los sirvientes y Valsione parece una metralleta al disparar tantas botellas. Pasan segundos y el faraón cae de rodillas con la frente en alto. Valsione cierra los ojos por respeto y escucha el ruido del cuerpo caer. El egipcio desaparece lentamente sin dejar rastro, dejando un par de tesoros: una daga de fuego, una corona y su máscara.

-¡Matanga dijo la changa!- dice una voz grave y juguetona. Sólo se alcanza a distinguir una silueta celeste con cabello gris. Él es un caballero renacido, tal como Eltosian. Pasa por un lado de Valsione.

Parpadea, curiosa. ¿Qué ha pasado? Se encoge de hombros y acerca a su tesoro… ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡La Bazerald ha desaparecido!

-¡Masahoooooooo!- grita la bioquímica mientras sacude el puño derecho y se vuelve roja de la ira. Y como respuesta se oye una risa a lo lejos.

¿Un caballero corriendo? Masaho de cierta forma es igual que Blood: entrena todo su cuerpo y siempre anda innovando en el combate. El muchacho ha aprendido a usar hachas, dagas, lanzas, escudos, espadas de dos manos en una sola mano y los puños. Muy poco ortodoxo. Es de esos que es muy difícil atraparlo con la guardia baja porque a menos que esté amarrado como puerco tiene con que defenderse.

Y algo lo sorprende. Escucha la voz de Valsione acercarse a buena velocidad. Parpadea, voltea… y se le cae la boca: Valsione está sentada sobre su carrito y éste tiene las ruedas de un tanque. El vehículo va al triple de velocidad que él y eso que él va a la velocidad promedio de un Peco Peco. En pocos segundos Valsione lo rebasa y da un giro brusco para tenerlo de frente. Masaho sigue corriendo en línea recta, aún sin creérsela. La bioquímica le arroja dos botellas encendidas con bastante fuerza y el caballero reacciona: planta los pies al suelo como maniobra de emergencia y desenfunda una Katana azulada de su cintura; corta las mechas y sonríe, envaina su arma. Las bombas se estrellan contra el sucio suelo sin poder explotar. ¡Que desperdicio de alcohol! Valsione se enoja todavía más. E idea un siniestro plan conociendo a su amigo.

-¡No sirve eso conmigo!- presume Masaho al tiempo que corta cuatro mechas de cinco bombas. Sonríe de nuevo, confiado y la sonrisa se desvanece cuando una botella de vidrio se le revienta en la cara. ¿Por qué no la vio? Porque la mecha no estaba encendida y los sentidos de Masaho reaccionan al mayor de los peligros y una botella que no va a estallar no está al nivel de cuatro botellas que van a estallar. Ahora la cara del caballero está bañada en alcohol y se le dificulta ver; pero no es tan tonto: salta de un lado a otro sin patrón alguno al tiempo que se sacude los pedazos de vidrio del rostro. Y justo cuando puede abrir los ojos, Lily está frente a él.

-Oh, hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo est-

Masaho quiso saludarla pero la muy condenada le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla izquierda. El caballero suelta un chillido y salta sobre la pierna derecha mientras se agarra la espinilla adolorida. Pero el tormento no acaba ahí: Lily le suelta otra patada, ahora en la espinilla derecha; y cuando el muchacho quiere cambiar de pierna para saltar, esta flaquea por el dolor y termina en el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Me rindo!- grita él al tiempo que suelta su espada.

Valsione se acerca despacio, ya de pie y con el carrito a un lado. Tiene los ojos en llamas y el rostro ensombrecido. Parece que quiere matarlo. Masaho traga saliva y sonríe nerviosamente, preocupado. Si los vieras de lejos, sería gracioso encontrar dos figuras a punto de batirse a duelo en un terreno tan inhóspito y desolado como el interior de la esfinge. Están en el último nivel, rodeado de perros, señores perros no-muertos, serpientes y encapuchados.

-Dámela…- susurra con voz tétrica una enfurecida Valsione. Masaho sigue temblando… ¡Y se echa a reír! Se sujeta el estómago con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la cara. El pobre no respira. Patalea y se retuerce en el suelo. Valsione se saca de onda y sorprende. ¿Qué diablos? Y mientras ella se pregunta eso, él aprovecha: apoya la mano que tenía en el rostro en el suelo; de inmediato gira sobre ese mismo brazo y le patea ambas piernas a ella. La chica termina en el suelo y con dolor de trasero y mil groserías en la boca (todas aprendidas de Blood). El muchacho se confía y se levanta despacio… Ya de pie suspira y mira a la bioquímica, divertido. Él siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga.

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Lily da un enorme salto! El caballero parpadea, asombrado. ¡Otra con trucos! Y la chiquilla le suelta un cabezazo en la frente. A Masaho el mundo se le pone blanco. Trata de no caer, de no rendirse pero le es imposible y da al suelo también. ¿Sabes? Es algo molesto que tu espíritu sea más fuerte que tu cuerpo. El espíritu puede ser infinito pero el cuerpo tiene sus límites. Eso es algo que a Blood, Masaho, Eltosian, Angellore y Seyren les molesta de sobremanera. Y es por eso que a diario intentan mejorar lo más que pueden. No les importa morir en el intento.

-Quítate ya de aquí, perro lanudo, déjame estar solo con mi novia.- susurra el chico acostado. Masaho es alto como Eltosian y pesa un poquito menos ya que no se concentra sólo en la parte superior de su cuerpo al entrenar. El cabello es gris y rebelde, sin peinado alguno, sólo mechones aquí y allá. Tiene una piel también algo quemadita de tantas batallas y prácticas. Su armadura es celeste como ya lo había mencionado y tiene detalles dorados. De hecho, es una armadura personalizada que su adorable novia le hizo. Es un poco más ligera pero no por eso deja de ser resistente: las placas son más cortas y más gruesas. Le permite mayor movilidad; aparte, la hizo su nena, así que es mil veces mejor que cualquier otra armadura.

-Baja tus patas que me das mucha lata.- murmura de nuevo el muchacho. Está dormido. Sigue inconsciente del ataque que recibió de Lily. Debajo de su armadura está la cota de malla gris y debajo de su frente algo hinchadita están sus gruesas cejas y cerrados ojos. Los carnosos labios siguen ahí. El mentón tosco muestra barba de varios días pero a pesar de eso es un chico guapo según bastantes mujeres. De hecho, La Vie en Rose alguna vez estuvo con él. ¿Quién es ella? Luego les digo. Será algo grande…

-¡Que te quites ya!- despierta Masaho al tiempo que empuja a lo que tiene encima suyo. Y un Matyr le ladra, juguetón. Los ojos del muchacho se quedan en blanco. Y se vuelve a desmayar. El mundo es suyo.

***

Gira, baila, vuela. Blood salta feliz de la vida, contentísima. ¡Es un buen día! Es un día más, un día más para seguir peleando, bebiendo y gozando. Siempre se emociona en la guerra de gremios. Ella avanza junto con todo su grupo, arrasando. Enemigos caen y caen, ellos invencibles. Es el circo de fenómenos. Los pasillos del castillo se hacen pequeños con tanto poder. Hoy mismo están en excelentes condiciones y cuentan con la asistencia de todos. Parece una manada de terribles bestias que están sedientas de sangre. Y en realidad no lo son, ya que entre ellos hay honor, rectitud, amor, compañerismo y valentía.

Ninguna alianza ha logrado hacerles frente hasta esta primera hora. Van directo a la sala del emperio. Hace meses que no pierden… Hace meses que peleó con Eltosian. Ahora ellos dos son amigos y compañeros de armas. De hecho, lo arrastró al mismo gremio contra la voluntad del caballero. Juntos son un dúo bastante temeroso que acaban casi con cualquier enemigo. Pocos los aguantan. Y frente a ellos, está una de las personas que los aguanta: Masaho. Parado y con todo un batallón detrás suyo. Todos están a una sala antes de llegar al emperio. Hohenschwangau. La sala es amplia y tiene dos escaleras, una serie de ellas después del primer pasillo y la otra serie después de un saloncillo que se usa para dar clases. El circo de raros se encuentra a pies de las segundas escaleras. El gremio defensor está al final de esa escalera.

-¡Valsioneeeeeeeee!- grita el caballero. Su sangre hierve y sus ojos brillan de excitación. ¡Podrá vengarse! ¿De qué? De que Valsione lo dejó inconsciente y sin alas de mariposa. Así que el pobre muchacho tuvo que regresar todo el camino a pie. Y lo peor es que le tomó varias horas ya que posee un pésimo sentido de la orientación… Varias veces terminó de vuelta a donde empezó. Hasta acabó con el mismo faraón que Valsione.

Luego comienzan los duelos.

Blood queda pasmada con Masaho. Él está usando dos Katanas afiladísimas, una en cada mano. ¡Se debería usar una en ambas manos! Pero él no lo hace así. Y también observa como él gira, baila, vuela. ¡Se parecen mucho! De hecho, el caballero improvisa con patadas, golpes y codazos. Usa todo su cuerpo, tal como ella. ¿Amor a primera vista? No, a Blood sólo le pasó una vez y jamás le volverá a suceder. Es respeto, admiración. Es sorpresa de saber que no es tan única en este retorcido mundo. ¿Qué hace ella? Le lanza un reto: la campeona va directo al centro del batallón enemigo y de una patada voladora derriba a varios magos. Sonríe con malicia, sujeta al primero que tiene a su alcance de las piernas y gira ella sobre su propio eje. El pobre mago de la alta hechicería suelta gritos de mareo y miedo; suelta después de dolor al ser lanzado contra más compañeros suyos. Ya con eso Blood se llevó de encuentro a media docena más. Las filas defensoras se han dispersado un poco y el caos reina ahí.

Masaho parpadea, curioso y sorprendido. ¿Es que ella es su hermana perdida o algo? No acepta el reto; sale disparado directamente contra Blood, tomándola por sorpresa. Y se ve como en una película de fantasía: dos ejércitos mutilándose entre si y dos héroes peleando el uno contra el otro, ignorando el mundo. Pero esos dos son genios del combate y no están ignorando sus alrededores. Todo fluye a la perfección fuera de su piel. Ambos observan cada chispa, cada pisca de magia, cada voz y cada cachito de polvo. Son uno con el otro.

Es una batalla llena de gracia e hipnotismo.

Blood lo ataca sin cesar usando ambas manos e intercalando rodillazos y codazos. No deja ningún punto vulnerable para perforar. Eso no evita que Masaho insista en romperle la defensa con espadazos y también codazos. Parecen maestros de un arte marcial que ellos inventaron. Sus armas chocan y chocan sin romperse, revelando sus identidades de luchadores incansables. Más, no se han infligido ninguna herida entre si. De hecho, sólo logran espantar a su gente: los rugidos e impactos son tan poderosos que se pueden llevar de encuentro aliados y rivales por igual. Parece una arena romana al ver tantos combates juntos.

Pasan los minutos.

Blood y Masaho siguen haciendo maravillas; saltan de un lado a otro, usando todo como soporte y arma. Se apoyan en las paredes, las escaleras, los barandales, usan las sillas, los cuadros, los rivales. Han recorrido la sala varias veces a una increíble velocidad. Siguen ambos sin una sola herida, un combate más parejo que el que tuvo con Eltosian. El aire está caliente. Ellos bailan una danza prohibida.

Pasan más minutos. Y la mala suerte de Blood sale a flote.

Un ángel llega a intervenir: la novia de Masaho. Ella llega con un grito y un poderoso carro de comercio. Es aliada de Blood así que la campeona se queda en silencio, curiosa. ¿Por qué se ha metido? La muchacha se encuentra entre los dos feroces combatientes y el semblante de Masaho ha cambiado a uno de nerviosismo. ¡Ahora él está en problemas!

-¡Traidor!- chilla la chica. Es una herrera renacida muy bonita. El cabello es liso y castaño claro, cae con gracia sobre sus fortalecidos hombros. A pesar de que ella también es trascendental como la mayoría de su gremio, tiene una gran pañoleta roja debajo de su cuello. Éste tapa su dotado busto con ayuda de la blusa blanca; ella no enseña más que a su Masaho. Esa mascada es un trozo de capa. La capa que Masaho usó antes de hacerse más poderoso y renacer… en ese entonces usaba color carmín.

-¡Mi amor!- responde Masaho tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La verdad, no es muy buen actor.

La intrusa levanta la pierna derecha un poco para balancearse antes de atacar. Es una pierna bastante fina y tonificada que está adornada por una corriente y bonita bota gris oscuro. De hecho, ambas piernas son casi iguales, excepto que la izquierda tiene un lunar en el talón, cosa que no vemos, como es obvio. Y lo que sí vemos es una correa metálica que parece una serpiente enroscada en ese mismo muslo. Un adornito. Subiendo los ojos, veríamos el short de mezclilla desgarrado y corto. Tiene varias bolsitas sujetas por su cinto, el cual tiene bastantes broches y es de cuero de gran calidad. Luego se revela el resto de su bello cuerpo. Su vientre es plano y tiene una que otra cicatriz de combate, pero están bastante bien disimuladas y sólo Masaho es capaz de contarlas todas, todas.

Al caballero le encantaría seguir desnudando a su amada con la mirada pero un carrazo le da de lleno en los brazos que usó para cubrirse. El muchacho vuela, vuela de verdad varios metros. No ha soltado sus espadas y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus carnosos labios. Se pone de pie y suspira. Es inevitable, ¿no? Pelear con la persona que amas de una manera u otra. Olvida por completo a la pobre Blood.

-¡Ya te dije que estaré en tu mismo gremio hasta que te cases conmigo!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero malgastar mi juventud contigo?

Un flechazo le atraviesa el corazón al caballero. Esa ha sido la peor respuesta que ha obtenido en los años de llevan de pareja. Más, eso no evita que siga adelante. De hecho, lo inspira más. Algo curioso el muchachito…

-¡Haré que te tragues esas palabra, nena!- grita el caballero. Se niega a romperse, a rendirse, a ser nada. Entre más acorralado se encuentra, más fuerte se hace. ¿No es un dios? No, también tiene sus límites. Aunque le falta mucho para llegar a ellos, los tiene. Lo peor ya pasó: hablarle a Angellore. Tuvo miedo mucho tiempo y al final se animó. Y velos ahora de novios y pelándose MUY seguido y haciendo el amor todas las noches. Los dos están medio zafados. Ambos son capaces de nadar en lava y darle hasta que sus huesos se pierdan en el mar vivo y rojo.

La pobre campeona es ignorada totalmente.

El carro va y viene sin desprenderse de la angelical mano que lo sostiene. Las manos de Masaho lo atrapan y sueltan. Ni ganas de usar las espadas para cubrirse porque terminarán rompiéndose con tanta tensión: las tiene en su cintura, enfundadas. El viento los hará volar; nada los puede derribar.

La pobre campeona observa con envidia. Tener un novio con el que puedas combatir y pelear y sigan amándose es increíble. Extrañamente, se desanima un poco. ¿Habría sido así con Seyren? El único ser humano del que se ha enamorado y planea hacerlo. Jamás admitirá una derrota más ante las flechas del querubín maldito y desnudo. Olvida esta vida. Nadie te detiene.

Y el muchacho de caballera gris enloquece tantito más: desenfunda una de sus espadas con la mano derecha para cubrir un carrazo con la punta hacia el cielo. La espada revienta en media docena de pedazos, todas flotando en el aire y cayendo muy despacio; lo único que permanece con filo es un cuarto de metro hacia arriba desde la _habaki_. Y Masaho vuelve a enloquecer: mientras su linda novia va preparando el carro para soltar otro golpe, sus largos y fuertes dedos impulsan lo que queda de la Katana hacia su amada. El pedazo de arma sale disparado como un proyectil tomando a Angellore por sorpresa. Ella muy apenas alcanza a torcer el cuello para que el filo no la acaricie.

Blood parpadea, asombrada. Masaho tiene tanto apego a la batalla y victoria que sacrificó una de sus armas… Si Blood tuviese que sacrificar un arma… no podría. No podría sacrificar su frente o su mentón, o sus hombros, codos, puños, ni tampoco sus caderas, muslos, rodillas y pies. Como mucho, y si la situación lo ameritase, el puño derecho. ¡Ella todita es un arma blanca!

El cielo afuera es azul. Todos ellos se pierden buscándose entre si.

Dentro del castillo que se encuentra más al norte de la región de Aldebaran se escuchan los sonidos de peleas: huesos crujir, tajos abrir carne y armas chocar unas contra otras. En todos los castillos se escuchan sonidos similares. Siempre combatiendo, siempre cayendo. Todos por si mismos.

Y entonces, se escucha una voz robótica y automatizada:

-El gremio _Lancelot vs. El Mundo_ ha conquistado el castillo Hohenschwangau.

Todos se quedan con una cara de "Oh, ¡Dios mío!". Entonces sólo quedan cinco segundos antes de ser expulsados.

Cinco segundos.

Masaho y Angellore se sueltan y separan un paso. Sonríen.

Cuatro segundos.

El amado suelta un poderoso puñetazo con la mano libre al rostro de la amada. La amada suelta un poderoso puñetazo con la mano derecha al rostro del amado.

Tres segundos.

Ambos puñetazos son tan fuertes que las sienes y nudillos se deforman al momento del impacto.

Dos segundos.

Los dedos recuperan su forma original al igual que los rostros. Los cerebros rebotan dentro del cráneo y amenazan con tumbar al resto del cuerpo.

Un segundo.

Los nervios fallan, la vista se apaga, el cuerpo tiembla y desfallece. Comienzan a caer hacia atrás los dos. Ha sido doble _knock out_.

Y todos los que no son del gremio conquistador (el castillo entero excepto una persona) son tele transportados a sus puntos de guardado donde los reciben las atentas Kafras. Es entonces que el caballero y la herrera terminan de caer en la misma ciudad. Graciosamente, no caen del todo: por azares del destino terminan los dos sentados en el suelo y espalda con espalda. La gente a su alrededor los mira y ríe. ¿Cómo pueden esos dos estar en distintos gremios, pelearse tanto y encima amarse? Los humanos somos increíbles.

¡Mi reino por un corazón! Tristán III daría su reino por un día más. Daría todo por un día más de respiro.

La guerra ha acabado y ya es de noche. Blood, al parecer, no se emborrachará esta noche. Aprendió mucho este día y no quiere arruinarlo.

Ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que tomó de forma tranquila. Valsione, Eltosian y Angellore están a su alrededor. Charlan sobre la guerra, sobre la cacería y sobre la vida. Es la misma taberna de siempre, la de Comodo. Ahora se encuentran en una mesa redonda y jugando cartas. Sólo Blood está callada, pensativa. Mira su tarro de cerveza, el cual apenas lleva uno o dos tragos. La espuma trata de sonreírle sensualmente pero los ojos de la campeona están perdidos en el dorado líquido. A su alrededor la música suena y suena, la gente baila y baila. Es el ambiente de una acogedora fiesta; fiesta que todos los días en el maravilloso pueblo de Comodo. Fatal tragedia.

Las brillantes luces no cesan. Esas pícaras delinean cuerpos masculinos y femeninos por igual. Poco falta para que la ciudad de Comodo se convierta en un prostíbulo, en un centro de vicios, en un infierno. Pero ese _poco_ son miles de años. La chispa humana nunca deja de sorprender: todos se tratan bien y se la pasan divirtiéndose. La idea es ser feliz, no hacer infelices a los demás.

El mar de gente y risas rodea a nuestra adorada campeona. Más, la muchacha sigue inmutada. Su mente vuela y vuela en recuerdos, entre planes de batalla y estrategias. Su cerebro trabaja a una increíble velocidad. Las transmisiones en su cabeza van y vienen, imitando al ritmo que se mueve su cuerpo. Fácilmente podría pararse, arrastrar a Valsione y Eltosian para bailar y olvidarse de todo (con protestas de ese último, como es obvio). ¡Pero no quiere! Pocas son las veces que piensa tan profundamente que no nota a los demás.

Los minutos pasan y todos sus sentidos están enfocados en ella misma. Su calor, su sangre, su sonrisa, su energía. Ver a alguien mejor que tú siempre te hace recapacitar, ¿pero ver alguien igual que tú? ¡Es rarísimo! Y es por eso que Blood anda tan rara. Sus amigos lo notan. No dicen nada. Bueno, sí, malditos metiches:

-Blood, ¿estás bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

La campeona sonríe de forma tan natural y falsamente. Tan perfecta la sonrisa que hasta Valsione duda si está bien. Lo duda, no lo sabe. Y lo incierto se contagia. Ahora todos se sienten extraños. Valsione, Eltosian y Angellore.

-¡Hola!- canta una voz grave y risueña. Todos voltean. La enorme sonrisa de Masaho los disipa del malestar. Al tiempo que el caballero agarra una silla solitaria y se sienta a lado de Angellore, Blood se levanta y lleva el tarro consigo sin decir palabra alguna. De nuevo, todos parpadean.

-¿Fue algo que dije?- se señala a si mismo el muchacho, sorprendido. Ya los demás le explican que la campeona anda rara, que no es su culpa.

Blood camina por la cálida arena y deja sus errantes pasos forjados en los granitos. Se aleja del bullicio, del ruido y de sus ideas. El aire de la costa es suave y la acaricia por todos lados sin vergüenza alguna. Ella suspira sin borrar su sonrisa.

Las estrellitas acompañan a la luna y viceversa. Tanta calma es capaz de hacerla llorar. Se abraza a si misma segundos después y con ello levanta sus pechos. Un amargo sabor le recorre la boca, se desliza por su mejilla y termina en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Sus nervios aún esperan recibir el dolor de las espadas de Masaho. Algo masoquista, sí, pero el dolor hace a uno más fuerte. ¿No fue eso lo que pasó con Eltosian y Seyren? El primero la hizo más fuerte de forma física y le dejó una cicatriz: una mancha que parece el producto de una pequeña explosión a quemarropa; es de un color rosa oscuro. Y el otro caballero le dejó el corazón perforado por un buen tiempo, tiempo en el que aprendió a endurecerse y ser más orgullosa. Actualmente, no hay herida. En un futuro se volverá a abrir pero por ahora no.

_Ñam._

***

Empapada de sangre. De la suya y de sus compañeros. Le rodean una francotiradora, un asesino cruz, una maga de la alta hechicería, un herrero renacido y una alta sacerdotisa y Seyren. ¡Seyren! El lugar es oscuro y los cadáveres de sus amigos están esparcidos en el suelo. Valsione, Eltosian, Masaho, Angellore y gente que no conoce. El corazón se le quiere salir por la garganta. Sus temperaturas han ido bajado gradualmente… muriendo. Y ella no pudo hacer algo. Blood no pudo salvarlos. Está destrozada completamente… ¡Pero no se rinde! ¡Se levanta con su espíritu como único combustible! ¡Está hecha para resistir! Sus dientes rechinan de ira y sus lágrimas no dejan de salir; parecen de fuego. Docenas de heridas en su cuerpo y huesos rotos. No se rinde. Debe vengarse, debe salir adelante. Demostrará la campeona de que está hecha. Los tensos músculos, que a pesar de la sangre que ha perdido, siguen duros y listos. Ahora ruge, pero es un rugido de león herido. Salta contra Seyren; lo intercepta en el aire y le rompe el cráneo de un puñetazo. Sus sesos y fragmentos vitales salen dispersos por todos lados al tiempo que flechas, magias elementales y divinas, hachas y katares se le clavan en la espalda. Voltea con los mimos ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre y sedientos de dolor. El resto del pelotón enemigo termina igual que el caballero que tanto amó. Al final Blood cae de rodillas y lloriqueando como una pequeña. No más lágrimas, mi amor, no debes derramar más. Si vivimos por más de cien años, amiga, no más lágrimas.

***

Se levanta del suelo con un terrible chillido. Está empapada de sudor frío y de algunas lágrimas saladas. Su respiración está bastante agitada y el corazón le late a mil por hora. Se mira sus fuertes y delicadas manos. Están intactas y no hay líquido rojo. ¡Una terrible pesadilla! La peor de las peores. Peor que morir. Suspira… y mira a Valsione abrir la puerta.

-Buenos dí-

Y la campeona se levanta por completo y corre a su amiga. La abraza con bastante fuerza y terminan las dos en suelo de nuevo. La bioquímica parpadea, curiosa. Más, se limita a rodearle también con los brazos y apretar a la campeona.

No, Blood no está desnuda. No se emborrachó, ¿recuerdan? Las dos están vestidas y tranquilas. Blood está muy aferrada a su amiga y Valsione sólo le acaricia el cabello, la apapacha. No hace preguntas. Así se entienden ellas: sin decir palabras. Ambas son bastante orgullosas pero eso no les impide buscar refugio. Están cansadas de siempre esperar palabras bonitas y reconfortantes, así que aprendieron a sólo abrazarse y pasar el tiempo. Eso cura muchos males, ¿sabes?

El mundo no es suficiente.

Del otro lado, muy lejos, una persona que sí está desnuda, se levanta. ¡Es Masaho! Después de la tormenta de amor que tuvo con su novia, se levanta. Sus carnosos labios dan un dulce beso en la limpia frente de su adorada chica. La cobija con cariño usando la frazada… la arropa tapándola por completo, ¡porque ella también está desnuda! Entonces le piensa mejor… y la cubre tantito menos: desliza el cobertor hacia abajo y se muestra la silueta del busto de Angellore.

Lo primero que se nota al ver al muchacho, es su cuerpo… y su gran trasero. Es más delgado que Eltosian por unos milímetros pero es igual de atlético y musculoso que tal. Líneas marcadas adornan su cuerpo y también cicatrices. Heridas de batalla que Angellore delinea con sus dedos y labios cuando quiere jugar con su amado. Juntos se pelean, adoran y muerden.

Masaho mastica aire y suspira, después lo que hace es buscar sus bóxers. ¿Dónde andan? Recorre el cuarto varias veces y nada. No están por ahí. Pasea de nuevo por el suave piso de piedra, adaptando sus pies con facilidad ya que es su casa. La casa es amplia, más que la de Valsione y Blood. Todo es de piedra muy bellamente tallado y construido. Cuenta con la recámara principal, dos cuartos para huéspedes, un estudio con varios imponentes libreros; un área de entrenamiento que no tiene techo, parecido al de el gremio de espadachines. Cuenta con varias ventanas por toda la casa que iluminan bastante bien. Ellos dos son de disfrutar la luz del sol. Y el caballero sigue sin encontrar su ropa interior. Busca y busca y nada. Después de más vueltas, gira su rostro a una de las ventanas: los bóxers están colgados de una rama muy alta en un árbol de afuera.

_¿Eh?_

Frota sus ojos con ambas manos. Parpadea. Vuelve a frotar. Efectivamente, ahí están. ¿Cómo demonios llegaron ahí? Él es un lobo bastante loco. Más, a veces razonable, así que va a su cuarto y busca ropa nueva que ponerse. Pero, ¿para qué se molesta? Más noche terminarán de nuevo haciendo lo mismo y seguro otros bóxers colgarán del árbol.

Hojas secas afuera. Extrañamente, el otoño se aproxima más pronto que de costumbre. Hojas del color del oro, del atardecer, de la tierra y de la sangre.

A los pocos minutos sus bocas vuelven a caer.

Y del otro lado, de vuelta con Blood y Valsione.

-¿Mejor ahora?- pregunta la bioquímica aún algo preocupada. Las dos siguen en el suelo y abrazadas. Amigas de verdad. Blood asiente y suspira, poco a poco soltándose del enorme pilar de amor que se hace llamar Valsione. Rato después reanudan su día como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dime, luna (aunque sea de mañana) ¿qué piensas?

_Todos se pierden a si mismos lentamente._

Ya no hay lágrimas ni pesadillas. No por hoy. Sólo sonrisas que indican otro día más.


	3. Capítulo 3

No sé como has hecho, pero al final, en mi corazón está grabado tu nombre.

_Quiero olvidar. Quiero probar. Quiero olvidar. Quiero probar. _

Es lo que canta Blood mientras baila en la ducha.

_Con esos labios quiero gastar mi vida entre tus brazos._

Sus movimientos son graciosos y llenos de energía. Han pasado semanas desde que conoció a Masaho y se repuso de su corta crisis de identidad. Y ahora que lo piensa, fue demasiado estúpida al dejarse decaer por algo tan tonto.

Las afortunadas gotas que siguen adheridas a su cuerpo sonríen. La muchacha anda baile y baile, sacudiéndose mientras más agua le recorre todo su divino cuerpo. Las espumas de jabón se deslizan por el cuello y terminan besando los pies. Lloran cuando llegan al azulejo y son desperdiciadas por el desagüe.

Del otro lado de la casa se encuentra Valsione preparando bombas y pociones. Se turna de botella en botella para no aburrirse de hacer la misma cosa cien veces seguidas. Mezcla los ingredientes bastante bien, tan bien que ella podría ser _bartender_. Sacude los contenedores mientras Blood sacude el trasero bailando. Le alegra que su amiga cante tan fuerte ya que es una buena señal. ¡Hacía falta escucharla cantar! Varias noches preocupadas al notarla tan apagada, más, la campeona ya superó sus penurias. Por poco se le rompía el alma a las dos pobrecillas.

-¡Maldita seas!- brama el Baphomet Jr. A él lo obligan a bombear el agua que se usa en la ducha. Es un sistema bastante simple que tiene una manguera que toma el agua del río por medio de la bomba, y con la misma bomba el líquido es llevado a la regadera y la ducha es posible. Un sistema desarrollado por Angellore, quien también hizo las modificaciones al carrito de Valsione. Angellore es una herrera que no limita su imaginación. Tanto en insultos a Masaho como en sus armas, es creativa siempre.

-¡Más te vale que me des cerveza!- vuelve a chillar Cabra Asesina Jr. Y a los pocos minutos sale la campeona con una toalla que le cubre de los pechos al trasero. Entonces la abusada mascota bufa y deja de bombear. Después ambos caminan hacia la cocina con el mismo paso (aunque el Baphomet da saltitos para poder imitarle la velocidad) y Blood abre el refrigerador sin pena. Saca dos latas de cerveza bien helada y le arroja una a Cabra Asesina Jr. Después, de nuevo caminando al mismo paso, se sientan en uno de los sofás de la casa. Exactamente a la par abren su lata de alcohol y dan el primer sorbo.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah_.

Los dos suspiran, contentísimos. ¡Cerveza de la buena! ¡Techno Viking se llama! Heladísima sabe sabrosa. Siguen dando largos tragos y terminan con otro adorable:

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah_.

Los dos siguen sonriendo y disfrutando de la vida. Tienen su propia fiestecilla ambos.

_Knock knock!_

Se escucha la puerta. El par de borrachos parpadea, confundidos los dos. Pocas veces reciben visitas. Entonces la campeona se levanta y da varios pasos, acercándose a la puerta. Vuelven a tocar y ahora con más fuerza. Se nota que tienen prisa. ¡Pero ella ni se molesta! Mientras va en su pequeño caminito mueve las caderas al ritmo de la música en su cabeza. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, es buenísima danzando. Poco le faltó para hacerse gitana en lugar de campeona. ¿Qué la hizo decidirse? El placer de tumbar dientes es indescriptible.

Al fin después de interminables segundos de seguir sacudiendo el bote, abre la puerta. Y ésta revela la figura de Eltosian y el joven DX. El caballero tiene un semblante serio y el espadachín tiene cara de felicidad. Y de inmediato ambas caras cambian a una de sorpresa y pena al ver a la húmeda campeona. Poco les faltaría para silbar y aplaudir. ¡Pero son caballeros y hombres educados!

Ella les sonríe y les da la bienvenida. Eltosian tose bastante incómodo y el pequeño DX no retira los ojotes de encima: Blood es un poco alta, tantito más que Valsione. Su piel es blanca y delicada; debería estar bronceada pero aún no se quema tanto.

Los dos espadachines pasan y esperan a su anfitriona. Ella cierra la puerta y les vuelve a sonreír. Siempre es bueno tener visitas. Esos dos han estado ahí varias veces. DX siempre acompaña a su mentor porque está enamorado de Blood. O eso cree el pequeño, ya se le pasará. Eltosian la visita por diversos motivos: entrenamientos, planes de guerra, préstamos y muy pocas veces por ocio. Aunque le cueste admitirlo al caballero, aprecia mucho a la campeona. La vida sería un poco aburrida sin ella por ahí, ¿no? Esa loca que grita y pelea como si no hubiese mañana. De alguna manera le recuerda que él debe hacer lo mismo: disfrutar la vida.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar ahora?

Una eternidad entre caníbales. Todos ahora mismo en esta casa tienen su uniforme, excepto, claro, Blood, que anda con la toalla puesta y la vergüenza no disponible. No hay mejor diseño para ella que el de su piel ajustada a su figura.

-Primero, vístete.

Ella bufa y después se ríe. Total, hay que darles gusto a los invitados. Así que se disculpa y anda al cuarto que les pertenece a ella y a Valsione. Se quiere solita.

-¿Por qué la mandaste a vestirse?- cuestiona DX algo curioso. Eltosian le explica que no es correcto andar en cueros por todos lados y que además, aunque a él personalmente no le molesta, está casado.

-¡Y tú apenas tienes trece años!- añade el adulto.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Admirar la belleza no tiene edad!

Y a lo lejos, mientras Blood se ajusta los guantes se ríe con altos decibeles. Se sube tantito más el pantalón corto, azul oscuro, para que quede más ajustado. Éste le llega a poco más de las rodillas y no tiene adorno, enseñando el resto de sus piernas. Sus botas son delgadas, negras con franjas azules, pareciendo zapatillas deportivas y se adaptan bastante bien a la forma de sus pies; éstos son algo grandes pero ella es feliz con ellos porque patea fuerte y corre bien. Su calzado tiene varias correas para apretar mejor.

Si te sientes tantito loca, ponte loca completa.

Eltosian comienza a hablar sobre la misión mientras Blood vuelve casi terminada de vestir: tiene la escotada blusa de color azul pero le falta el chaleco largo de color celeste, aparte del grueso cinturón. Y mientras las palabras y la seriedad fluyen, el Baphomet Jr. se les acerca a los dos invitados con una bandeja que tiene dos vasos con un líquido espumeante, oscuro, y los invita a sentarse en el sofá. Ellos hacen caso, agradecen y Eltosian mantiene su vaso en las manos sin parar de hablar. DX, por el contrario, curioso de saber que es, le da un laaaaaargo trago con el mismo _modus operandi _de Blood.

En pocos minutos el pequeño anda mareado, con visión borrosa y una enorme sonrisa. Es entonces que sale un _Hip!_ de su boquita. 

Blood y Eltosian parpadean. ¿Qué fue eso? Es entonces que apenas los dos notan un olor fuerte, extraño. Sospechando lo peor, el caballero le da un trago también a su vaso. ¡Cerveza! ¡Por Dios, cerveza! ¡Cabra Asesina Jr. sirvió cerveza!

-¿¡Qué tienes?!- ruge Blood MUY sorprendida. Agarra al animalejo del cuerpecito y lo sacude en el aire sin control. El Baphomet se marea y termina con los ojos dando vueltas. ¡Que vergüenza! Eso sí le da vergüenza a la chica… Andar por la calle sin ropa no es problema, ¡pero emborrachar indirectamente a un menor! La pena no le cabe en el cuerpo.

Segundos después, muy molesta, y ya algo recuperada del susto, arroja a la mascota a un lado como si fuese un peluche.

-¡Ay!- se queja el Baphomet Jr. sólo para terminar inconsciente en la pared más lejana de la sala. Se lo merece el maldito.

Después, vemos algo increíble: Blood toma al pequeño espadachín entre sus brazos, preocupada y le contempla. Sí, Blood podría ser una buena madre. ¡Pero nunca lo admitirá! Prefiere repartir dolor y violencia que amor.

Mejor lo deja en el sofá, que descanse. Eltosian suspira y sigue contando.

Ya más tarde la campeona se disculpa incontables veces ante el caballero. Este último sabe que no es su culpa así que no arma faramalla. Eltosian le contará a los padres de DX que el muchachito entrenó muy duro y que se cansó. Por fortuna, no tomó tanto como para tener una resaca pesada.

***

Los tres sonríen. Eltosian, Masaho y Seyren, años más jóvenes, se encuentran entrenando. Seyren, alto como Eltosian en ese entonces e igual de atlético que Masaho. Su cabellera es gris, como el actual novio de Angellore, pero de un tono más oscuro. Tampoco tiene peinado (malditos hombres desarreglados). De hecho, a Masaho y Seyren los confunden de hermanos. ¡Hasta los cuatro ojos son grises! La mayor diferencia entre ellos dos es que Seyren tiene las cejas un poco más finas y largas; la nariz es más tosca y larga, con mentón leonino y labios sencillos a diferencia del trompudo Masaho.

Los músculos aún no están del todo desarrollados por la edad. Muy apenas llegan a las dos décadas el trío.

Los tres son los mejores del momento. Masaho impone la locura e improvisación. Seyren impone el uso de todas las armas posibles. Eltosian impone la disciplina y control. Entre ellos tres pueden acabar con un pelotón entero de enemigos, ya sea monstruos o soldados de algún gremio. Invencibles, podían conquistar el mundo. ¡Pero se les fue el miembro más fuerte! Seyren desapareció sin motivo alguno. No avisó, no dejó nota. Se esfumó como si nunca hubiese existido. Pero, ¡claro que existió! ¿Cómo explicar entonces que dejó heridas en varios corazones? No hay mayor prueba de que existes si posees un corazón ajeno. Los dos miembros restantes lo buscaron sin cesar por todo el reino, la república y territorios inexplorados. Carteles, recompensas, entrevistas, encuestas, todo lo posible. Y nada. Años pasaron buscándolo. Se cansaron de no obtener resultados. Sí, se rindieron. Increíblemente, se rindieron. Fue la mejor decisión o iban a terminar gastándose para nada. Porque hicieran lo que hicieran, Seyren no iba a aparecer. No hasta ahora. Ellos lo sabían bien: Seyren no respiraba más.

Entonces el cielo se desgarra y llueve sangre. Masaho y Eltosian se asustan, aún inexpertos. Seyren les sonríe y es una sonrisa torcida, demoniaca, que se apodera de la sanidad de los otros dos caballeros. Enseguida, el más fuerte de ellos los ataca y destaja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a ambos. ¿Por qué tan fácil? Porque son casi hermanos y Masaho y Eltosian son incapaces de levantar su espada contra el otro. Son compañeros. Son débiles.

Entre súplicas y maldiciones, Seyren los abandona.

***

El aire se le fue a Masaho. Tiene la mano izquierda en su pecho, la mano derecha en el rostro y los ojos dilatados; los pulmones más activos que de costumbre y el corazón temblando por su existencia. Maldita sea la hora. Su respiración es agitada y la dulce noche no le es útil. Las estrellas fácilmente adivinan que el muchacho tuvo una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que va de la manita con la pesadilla de Blood. Tarde, quizá en otras vidas.

-¿Qué pasa, nene?- susurra Angellore bastante adormilada y perdida.

Los dos están bajo la misma cobija, sobre el mismo colchón y como es obvio en el mismo cuarto. Desnudos, amantes, tercos. Se conocen a la perfección y por eso la herrera se despertó. Notó que su amado se retorcía más que de costumbre.

-Nada, amor. Duerme.- responde Masaho y la rodea de la cintura con sus brazos. Él pega su pecho a la espalda de terciopelo de su amada y cierra los ojos, sólo para golpearla con un beso en el hombro derecho. Ella se ríe en voz baja y con la mano de ese mismo lado le acaricia el cabello y el rostro, domando al lobo salvaje una vez más. A los pocos minutos los dos vuelven a dormitar. Descansen. Lo van a necesitar.

_Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida._

Le dan ganas de correr por ahí, de volar otra vez. Pero ahora no. No esta mañana. Tiene que acompañar a su esposo a la misión. Greyhne y Eltosian llevan pocos años de casados. Se conocieron en una noche estrellada y redonda. Lo que le llamó la atención al muchacho fue ese pícaro lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Un lunar chiquito y coqueto. Justamente en ese momento él irrumpió en la vida de ella. Como un violento azote de puertas, como una tormenta feroz e indomable. Eltosian, caballero renacido, se acercó para saludarla como si la conociera de toda la vida, sorprendiendo a Greyhne, alta sacerdotisa. Y ella, por educación y cortesía, fingió conocerlo también. Fue entonces que poco a poco se fueron encontrando en la calle, en el templo, en el campo, en las aventuras y las guerras. Despacito, muy despacito, el caballero fue rascando cada vez más hondo en el corazón de la chica. Siempre con sorpresas y detalles, con bromas y sonrisas. No, no fue fácil. El pobre muchacho andaba pidiendo consejo a sus amigos y amigas, siempre preguntando. Pero es un buen actor y entonces se veía muy seguro frente a ella. Orgulloso, correcto, justiciero.

Ella, en cambio: dulce, tranquila y calmada. Es de una voz melodiosa que podría hacer de compañía al mejor bardo del reino. Su cabello es castaño y ondulado; dos largos mechones le adornan las mejillas y llegan hasta poco más del busto. El resto de la figura es igual de bendita que Valsione y Blood, casi perfecta. ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Secretos de mujeres! Su vestido de alta sacerdotisa es rosado y el resto de sus accesorios es de otros tonos de rosa. Parece un pastel la muñeca. Sólo sus zapatos de tacón son de color chocolate al igual que las mangas. Y al contrario de muchas de su profesión, ella sí cree en la castidad y pureza, por lo que su vestido no enseña muslo. No, no batalla para andar porque se ha acostumbrado. Y si la situación lo exigiese, tal vez cortaría su vestido o algo. Pero ahora no. ¡Y después de mucho darle vueltas el caballero le declaró su amor! La respuesta tardó tres días en llegar; y fue positiva. Y después de varios años, la boda.

-Perdona que te pida venir pero es importante.- le comenta su esposo con una gruesa voz. Trata de ocultar la verdad, de no decirle todo. Pero cientos y cientos de días a su lado le han enseñado a la sacerdotisa a adivinar sus mentiras. Se oye en la voz. El timbre cambia ligeramente. Sólo poniendo su total atención, logra despojarlo de la máscara de plumas y piedras preciosas. Un sueño o una pesadilla. Quiere amarrarlo en un abrazo y mirarlo a los ojos. Pero duele. Sus almas.

No dirá cosa alguna la dama. No ahora. Ella es tan capaz como él de luchar hasta el final, de caer hasta que sus rodillas se destrocen y no pueda arrastrarse más. Implacable, diosa. ¿De dónde sale tanto espíritu y coraje? De los humanos, claro. Ni los elfos ni los dioses son así. Bendita raza. Sin inocencia y con mil sorpresas.

La pareja camina por las calles de Lighthalzen. Esa ciudad entre cañones y montañas. La ciudad donde la compañía Rekenber ha invertido dinero y tiempo para construirla; ahora es la metrópolis más comercial de la República de Schwartzwald. Ciudad pionera que inventó la vida artificial. Y que ellos dos conocen bien en base a documentos, rumores y viajes. Saben muy bien que algo está mal. Es el instinto quien les dice eso. ¡Pero claro que no van a gritarlo por todos lados! Ahora mismo la situación entre Schwartzwald y Midgard está delicada. Últimamente han habido insultos y peleas entre los gobernantes y eso es peligroso; y si alguien del reino comienza a propagar rumores o cometer crímenes en la república, o viceversa, es la excusa perfecta para romper relaciones.

El plan es sencillo: llegar todo el pelotón al hotel fingiendo que nadie se conoce entre si. Después armar un grupo de turistas para ir a visitar toda la ciudad y notar algo raro. Claro que llegarán a diferentes tiempos y por diferentes rutas. Discretos… incluso a Masaho se le ordenó ser discreto. Él, que es muy obvio y franco, tendrá problemas actuando. El grupo entero es: Greyhne, Eltosian, Masaho, Angellore, Blood, Ark, Vendimia, Lenneth, Sonata Arctica, Sajour, Hypnotize y Valsione. Todos iguales de importantes. No hay magos porque todos ellos estaban ocupados con otro asunto personal de su gremio. Una disputa interna, al parecer. La idea era llamar a Aslak Fauster pero no hubo suerte. Tampoco querían llamar la atención, así que no hubo más insistencia. ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tanta cosa? Que muchos ciudadanos han desaparecido y un número mayor de turistas también. Aunque la república desmiente esa información, el reino se siente obligado a actuar, aunque más parece como si quisiese intervenir con mala intención. Se notan extrañas las últimas decisiones de Tristán.

Como duele no ser uno mismo.

¡Sabes que lo tienes! No te llorarán en esta noche caliente. Ni una lágrima derramada ante el rojo firmamento que se aproxima. Su lengua de serpiente miente. Los espíritus levantan falsos.

Y a lo lejos, Blood llega caminando con Valsione. Para despistar aún más, llegaron de Einbroch. Sortearon varios peligros pero nada extremo. Sólo a la campeona se le olvidó el lápiz labial. No quieren envenenar sus recuerdos. Las amigas avanzan a un suave paso, lento, mirando a todos lados, sorprendidas de tan bella arquitectura y calles tan finas. Lo primero que se ve son varias casitas acogedoras, el departamento de policía y el banco. Más adelante un mendigo, una compañía, la tienda departamental y la estación de tren. Lindos postes que contienen dos faroles adornan las esquinas de las banquetas; el pasto crece a lado de éstas y algunos arbustos también se asoman con timidez y curiosidad. Siempre hay turistas en la ciudad. Otros postes tienen un solo farol y guían el camino hacia el hotel.

Sus lindos pies pisan sobre los miles de adoquines que adornan la ciudad. Parecen azulejos grandotes. Los cientos de corazones rotos de la ciudad vuelan por todos lados; pedazos que nunca más volverán a unirse. ¿Por qué? Porque así es la vida, estimados lectores.

***

Sus ojos están inyectados de sangre. Una mueca de perversión y lujuria por el dolor le adorna el rostro. No hay fondo, sólo la silueta del caballero despedazando cuerpos con las manos desnudas. Ha olvidado toda disciplina, ha olvidado todo honor. Lo conoces. ¡Seyren! Él otra vez. Él no es lo que ves. Todo el mundo duerme pero él siempre anda adelante.

El pobre desea ser real, más no lo es. Sólo es un espíritu que busca venganza. ¿Qué ha pasado con su cuerpo? Fue despojado de este y tirado por algún lado. Por más que él busca por las instalaciones del laboratorio jamás lo encuentra. Lo gracioso es que nadie de su pelotón ha encontrado el suyo propio. Ni Cecil, ni Eremes, ni Kathryne, ni Howard, ni Margaretha.

Fueron torturados, mutilados. Más, nunca revelaron la verdad. Nada de información sobre quien los envió o a que venían. Murieron como héroes sin ser recordados. La prueba más dura la tuvo Seyren: mataron a sus amigos frente a él. Uno a uno. Todos le gritaron lo mismo antes de dejar de respirar:

_¡Vive libre, muere honrosamente!_

Su frase, ¡su frase! Poco le faltó a Seyren para corromperse y flaquear. Un soplido habría sido suficiente para destrozarlo. No obstante, siguió hasta el final. Ni una sola palabra. Sólo risas dementes que se burlaban de sus verdugos. ¡Enloqueció!

***

Tormenta de acero y sangre. Se va a desatar una tormenta de acero y sangre. Nadie más que la oscuridad y las víctimas verán la tormenta.

Los días pasan y poco a poco el equipo de Eltosian se forma. Unos llegaron el lunes, otros el martes, unos más el miércoles y el último el jueves. Como es común que Lighthalzen tenga muchos turistas, no se levanta sospecha. Y claro, no se han hablado desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Si pasan a lado simplemente no se miran. Llegaron así: Valsione y Blood, Eltosian y Greyhne, Vendimia, Lenneth, Hypnotize con Sajour y Ark, Masaho y Angellore, y Sonata Arctica. Todos tienen la misma orden: ir en viernes al cuarto de Eltosian y Greyhne, el 125.

Esta noche, se encuentran todos en la habitación de Eltosian. Entraron a escondidas de cualquier empleado y cualquier otro huésped a altas horas de la madrugada. El hotel es lujoso, grande, de dos pisos y decenas de habitaciones. Papel tapiz del más caro en el mercado y candelabros hechos a mano con velas gloriosas que no sólo iluminan las habitaciones, sino también los corazones. El servicio es de primera calidad y los trabajadores nunca levantan la cabeza ante el invitado.

El miedo se ríe de todo y se frota las manos.

Los presentes no saben que esperar. El acogedor ambiente no combina con la seriedad de Eltosian. Está sentado en el sillón y está inclinado hacia adelante. Sus codos descansan detrás de las rodillas y el rostro se apoya en los dedos entrelazados. Respira con lentitud, buscando las palabras adecuadas; aunque haya pasado noches en vela pensando en su discurso una y otra vez, no le convencen sus propias palabras. Suspira una vez para romper el silencio, y con tono amargo comienza a improvisar:

-Damas y caballeros. Los llamé aquí porque confío en sus habilidades y en su sentido de rectitud. He tenido el placer de conocerlos por años o de recibir buenas recomendaciones de ustedes. ¿Por qué?, se dirán: porque tengo miedo.

Todos abren los ojos, incluso su esposa. ¿Cómo es posible que él, tan bravo y valiente, tenga miedo?

-Todas las misiones anteriores terminaron inconclusas. No hubo registro de sobrevivientes. Ignoro si escaparon, enloquecieron o simplemente desaparecieron. Lo ignoro por completo.

Y sigue platicando con tono amargo y seco. La misión es encontrar algo raro en Lighthalzen y resolver el problema. ¿Por qué no acosadores y asesinos, que son los más discretos? Porque tampoco volvieron. Equipos de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Nada, todo igual. Incluso pelotones enteros se desvanecieron. Y te estoy hablando de pelotones de caballeros, cruzados y demás, que tenían papel firmado por el rey y la república. ¿Cómo es posible que incluso protegidos por la ley? Es lo que deben averiguar.

Todo comenzó cuando un turista del reino desapareció. Después fueron tres. Al final, fueron unos diez. Lo único en común es que todos habían cruzado a la zona pobre de la ciudad. Sí, esa cochina línea que divide a tan bonita ciudad. La riqueza y la pobreza, cuando el verdadero valor de una persona se mide en la sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir y no por pequeños círculos de oro. Bueno, el punto es que el reino decidió tomar cartas al asunto y la república se mostró molesta. ¿Pues cómo van a acusarlos de ser malas personas? No, señor, eso no está bien. Pero no tuvo de otra que ofrecer "ayuda". "Ayuda" porque sólo hacía lo mínimo y de mala gana. Los papeles tomaban semanas en ser redactados y otras tantas en ser firmadas. Por más que el reino ejercía presión, la burocracia era igual. Así que el reino entonces prefirió hacer las cosas a escondidas: misiones encubiertas.

El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana.

-Tengo miedo.- repite Eltosian. Y es verdad, teme perder su vida y la de sus compañeros. Más, debe arriesgarse por cuestiones de honor y lealtad. Le debe su vida al reino así que negarse a tan suicida misión no es una opción.

-Pero, los papeles sólo me mencionaban a mí. Las órdenes eran buscar un equipo decente e investigar. Si alguno de ustedes se quiere echar atrás, no habrá registro de ello y yo jamás le reclamaré.

¿Para qué dice eso? Si sabe muy bien que ellos lo seguirán hasta al final. ¡Pero debe asegurarse! ¿Y qué obtiene como respuesta? Una risotada de Masaho. Todos le miran con ojos de sorpresa y algo de desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrever a reír en esos momentos? Yo lo entiendo, la verdad. ¿Qué gana uno con deprimirse si sabe que va a perder la vida? Sólo amarga el momento y no deja disfrutar lo último.

-¿Y crees que YO te voy a abandonar? ¡Sin mí no eres más que una niña!- se burla de nuevo el caballero de cabellera gris. Se acerca unos pasos y se endereza, golpea su propio pecho y su rostro se torna serio.

-Te sigo hasta que deje de respirar.

Y súbitamente se escucha que tocan la puerta y a todos se les hela la sangre. ¡Los van a descubrir! Pasan segundos donde ningún músculo se mueve pero sí millones de neuronas. Surgen muchísimas ideas pero la primera llevada a cabo es de Greyhne:

-Ayúdenme.- susurra mientras le jalonea la capa a su esposo. Todos se arremolinan alrededor del confundido caballero y comienzan a quitarle el peto, las placas, los guantes, las botas y demás. El pobre no entiende un carajo. Parece más como si estuviesen vistiendo a una novia horas antes de la boda.

-Tú y tú, agua. No importa como.- ordena de nuevo mirando a Blood y a Sonata Arctica. El asesino reacciona primero y toma el bote de basura que está a lado de la cama matrimonial. Esparce los papeles por donde sea al tiempo que la campeona ya está en el baño y abriendo la regadera con agua tibia. La feliz cubeta (que siempre seas para la basura y luego te usen para poner agua es una mejora) es llenada hasta el tope y el asesino vuelve a donde empezó todo, y sólo para decir _A un lado_ y después bañar a Eltosian con el agua. Para ese entonces el caballero está desnudo y con una toalla en su cintura. De inmediato todos se apartan de la puerta y se refugian en las paredes.

-¡Señor y señora! ¿Están bien? ¡Hay mucho ruido!- grita una molesta empleada al tiempo que golpea la puerta.

-¿Mmh?- emite el caballero mientras abre la puerta de madera, sequoia, llena de decoraciones.

-Oh…- se limita a decir la anciana trabajadora. Sus mejillas se ruborizan al ver un hombre alto, fornido, lleno de músculos y cicatrices, con cara de pocos amigos y que sólo está arropado por una afortunada toalla, la cual es sostenida por la mano izquierda justo entre sus piernas. Es entonces que la trabajadora ríe, tratando de coquetear con su arrugada piel y su horrible voz. ¡Que gustos! Hasta rubio le salió el muchacho (aunque su cabello es opaco).

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dice Eltosian con el mismo tono seco y amargado.

-¡Ya lo has hecho, primor!- responde la persona de la tercera edad. ¡Que necedad de molestar!

-Si eso dice, de nada.-

La puerta es cerrada en las narices de la visitante no deseada. Ella suspira y vuelve al cuarto de empleados. Al parecer, no pasó nada.

Ya pasado el susto, Eltosian mira feo a todos. Y se quedan con cara de: ¿Qué?

-Ando desnudo. Fuera de mi cuarto. Los veo mañana a mediodía.

Y salen lo más silenciosos que pueden al pasar varios minutos; y como es obvio, su esposa se queda. Blood vigila un lado de la puerta y Sonata el otro. Al final, cada quien vuelve a su cuarto pareciendo sombras en un oscuro pasillo: no se distinguen figuras.

***

Blood y Sonata Arctica trepan por la pared sin problemas. En una calurosa tarde de verano con el sol acariciando a todos por igual, sucede una infiltración bastante simple: la campeona y el asesino cruz toman su distancia, agarran vuelo y corren verticalmente por la pared. Aunque he de decir que si fuese competencia olímpica, Sonata Arctica tendría mejor calificación al hacerlo con mayor elegancia y gracia (y por caer de pie… no, no es que Blood se haya dado en el trasero pero para aterrizar tuvo que doblar las piernas y estirar los brazos hacia adelante para amortiguar el impacto). De inmediato miran a su alrededor y esperan varios segundos. Sus respiraciones están al mismo compás y son silenciosas; sus oídos se afinan y esperan de nuevo.

Nada. Nadie los notó.

Ante esos ojos azules y celestes se alza la parte pobre de la gran ciudad. Casas descuidadas, al borde de besar el suelo y mucha gente con ropas raídas, rotas. Todo lo contrario a la parte rica. Las caras de la misma maldita moneda de la vida.

El polvo y la basura se pasean por la ciudad como si fuese suya, que de hecho, ES suya. La gente está tan perdida que ni ganas de reclamar nada ni de mejorar. Todo culpa de los ricos que no entienden a los pobres, todo culpa de los pobres que no entienden a los ricos. Son cuadras y cuadras de mala suerte y construcciones frágiles. ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos de haber nacido ahí? ¡Ninguna! La vida es tan especial…

Como sea. El punto es que el guardia no supo ni que le pegó cuando entre la campeona y el asesino le golpearon en la nuca. Ella con una patada usando la pierna izquierda y él con un puñetazo con la mano derecha. Bulto cae al suelo e inconsciente; y de forma inmediata arrastran al cuerpo a un rincón donde no sea fácil verlo… un espacio entre la pared y algunos arbustos secos. Le echan algo de tierra encima y lo despojan de su uniforme. Después con su misma ropa lo amarran y amordazan, dejándolo más humillado que antes. Es entonces que el resto del grupo pasa rápidamente: dos caballeros renacidos, dos altas sacerdotisas, un juglar, un profesor, una herrera trascendental, un paladín y una paladina. Siguen a la deriva y se separan de nuevo. Cada uno buscará en perímetro para hacerlo más rápido.

Susurros y besos llenan el traicionero aire.

Los minutos pasan, pasan y caen del cielo. Entre que preguntan y escudriñan, se les pasa todo. No hay nada raro o extraño que recalcar. De hecho, algunos aldeanos se muestran curiosos y otros asustados. Saben que los turistas que cruzan esa línea no vuelven… ¿Por qué? Ellos tampoco saben a ciencia cierta. ¡Y es malo para ellos! Porque siempre los turistas son los que dan limosnas u objetos. ¡Les arruinan el negocio esas desapariciones!

-Oi, oi.- susurra Sonata Arctica mientras está al noreste de la ciudad. En el suelo se notan huellas casi imperceptibles. Son muchas marcas de distintos tamaños y tiempos; muchas parecen de calzado pesado, como las de un caballero o cruzado. El asesino las nota porque está más acostumbrado a rastrear y perseguir presas. Se queda pensativo y en cuclillas, analizando el suelo. Después, como si fuese un felino, sigue deslizándose por el piso ignorando todo a su alrededor, sólo siguiendo los rastros. Se aleja unos metros de la cochina ciudad, no mucho.

Levanta sus ojos color cielo. Las huellas terminan justo en un enorme tubo de drenaje. Es un tubo grueso y luego otros más delgados a sus lados; el tubo principal no está pegado al suelo, está a medio metro de éste. Para entrar, habrá que arrastrarse y pararse en el tubo, trepar y ver que hay más allá. Todo esto se encuentra pegado de un montecito de tierra. Es como si el drenaje tuviese su pequeña montaña exclusiva.

Un silbido de halcón rasga el cielo. Todo el pelotón lo reconoce de inmediato: una señal élfica que se usa para llamar a los aliados y engañar al enemigo. Se vuelve a escuchar en dos minutos. Los lugareños levantan sus cabezas, curiosos. ¿Qué ha sido eso? En otros cientos de segundos llegan todos los aventureros donde el asesino cruz. Él retira los dedos de su boca y suspira.

Sonata Arctica no pierde el tiempo y explica: las huellas y el tubo de drenaje. Todas las mujeres ponen cara de asco, ¡incluso Blood! Y todos los hombres se resignan. Eltosian le pide al asesino que vaya primero porque es el más silencioso de todos. Éste accede y suspira, preparándose mentalmente y físicamente. Si grupos enteros se han desvanecido, ¿qué podrá hacer él? Vamos a averiguarlo.

Se pone con el pecho al aire y la espalda al suelo. Se arrastra mientras se va colocando debajo del tubo de drenaje que tiene un diámetro de casi 50 pulgadas. Después levanta de la cintura hacia arriba y despacio, despacio, se va poniendo de pie. Aunque está oscuro, alcanza a distinguir las paredes y el camino: a unos cuantos centímetros el tubo se hace horizontal. Estira sus brazos hacia la derecha y la izquierda, afirmándose en el diámetro interior que es de 47 pulgadas. Abre más sus palmas para mayor agarre y tensiona sus músculos sin dejar de afinar su oído. Sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo, sólo para inclinarse hacia adelante y tener de la cintura hacia la cabeza, en el tubo horizontal. Se vuelve a arrastrar igual de lento.

El tubo continúa por un par de metros y de nuevo dobla hacia el suelo. En pocos segundos Sonata Arctica cae de pie con el menor de los ruidos. Y frente a él se abre un ENORME túnel que fácil llega a tres metros de altura. Parecería un pasadizo a un gran cuarto. Ahora se puede mover libremente pero no lo hace. ¡No está cómodo con tanto misterio! ¿Qué esto, eh?

En pocos segundos vuelve a donde el resto del grupo lo espera. Poco les importa a ellos ser descubiertos por los pobres, ya que los ricos no les harán caso. Aparte, es seguro que no vuelvan, así que no hay drama por ello. De nuevo les comenta sus hallazgos.

-Les parecerá increíble, pero está muy limpio ahí dentro.- dice sin chistar. Y es que es verdad, se ensució más cuando se tuvo que tirar al suelo para entrar que cuando se arrastró por el tubo. ¿Y por qué tirarse al suelo y no arrodillarse o agacharse? Porque acostado tiene los brazos libres y listos para interceptar lo que sea que le quiera caer encima, más, nada pasó.

-¿Quién le sigue?- cuestiona Eltosian, esperando voluntarios. Prefiere dar opciones que obligarlos.

-Los hombres.- bufa Blood al tiempo que cruza sus brazos y les mira feo a todos.

-Explícate.- responde Masaho, curioso.

Y Blood señala a las dos sacerdotisas, después a Valsione, a Angellore y por último a Ark.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué?- dice el profesor riéndose. Él es alto, más alto que los demás y de cabello largo que le llega a poco más de los hombros y se lo ata con una coleta; tez pálida sin quemar: prefiere estar encerrado estudiando que peleando en la calle. Ojos negros. Ark, a diferencia de los demás profesores, no lleva un zorro en el cuello: no le gusta pasear animales o pelajes muertos. Lo hace menos imponente pero más reconocible. Su túnica carmín sin mangas pegadita al cuerpo y que termina poco después de la cintura. La túnica tiene bordes y detalles dorados, además de que se abre y cierra con un _zipper_ (lo cual facilita las cosas, según él). Pantalones de un color gris suave, sin bolsillos. Dos cinturones de color azul que tienen gemas del mismo color. Zapatos comunes de cuero y una larga sonrisa debajo de una chata nariz y esto último encima de una dura quijada. Lo más extraño de su uniforme, son las pulseras anchas (de la muñeca al codo) que caracterizan al uniforme de los profesores. Largas tiras de color beige que llegan hasta casi el suelo… tiras que le dan problemas cuando corre o similar.

Es un sujeto muy coqueto, loco y agradable.

-¡Que eres un pervertido sinvergüenza!- brama Blood.- ¡Y ya sabes muy bien como son sus ropas!-

Si los vieras de lejos, te sería gracioso ver a una campeona echándole pestes y maldiciones gitanas a un profesor que es su amigo. Y todos a su alrededor tratando de calmarla. Es que para ella es muy molesto que quieran espiarla mientras se ducha o cambia. Ark tiene muchas mañas pero a pesar de eso, es alguien versátil y leal.

Eltosian rueda sus ojos y se acerca al tubo. Sonata Arctica entra de nuevo y es seguido por Eltosian, quien batalla un poco más al tener una armadura gruesa.

Es entonces que el silencio reina el lugar. Blood notó algo… peculiar en Masaho. Algo muy peculiar y sobresaliente. ¡Una Atroce Blade en su espalda! Una espada que mide cerca metro ochenta (lo mismo que el caballero) y no tiene muchos detalles: una hoja gruesa y larga que parece más machacadora que cortadora, y que termina en punta. El mango es de 30 centímetros, así que un metro y medio son de puro metal.

-¡¿Cómo pretendes meter eso por ahí?!

-Esto…

Blood se lleva la palma derecha a la cara y la arrastra hacia abajo, haciendo un gesto de "Maldito tonto".

Y como respuesta a eso Vendimia suelta una risilla. Ella es de menor estatura que Angellore y tiene el cabello también castaño claro, sólo que el de la alta sacerdotisa cae en dos largos mechones hacia los lados y en dirección a sus pechos. Su tez es la más blanca de todas las presentes (considerando que el asesino está del otro lado del tubo ya). Tiene una fina y delicada nariz con una boquita pequeña. El mentón es un poco más afilado de lo normal pero nada malo. Sus facciones son delicadas e inspira un aire de paz. Lo más extraño son dos cosas: ojos miel de un tono oscuro y una cicatriz larga que empieza en el muslo izquierdo y termina en el talón del mismo lado. Claro que la cicatriz es tapada por la liga con encaje de su uniforme. Uniforme, que por cierto es negro y tiene detalles rojos: las ligas, las muñequeras y la cruz. Se ve más gótica que una servidora de Dios.

Y ahora que lo pienso, todo el grupo es una bola de raros sin remedio.

Vendimia se sigue riendo y abraza a Masaho, el cual queda con cara de _¿Eh?_ y Angellore queda con una cara de rabia y celos y de ganas asesinas de matar a la sacerdotisa. Aunque la herrera quisiera matarla, no le sería fácil. Vendimia aguantó un envenenamiento a manos de Beelzebub, así que un carrazo no es tan mortal. Es más, sería una caricia comparada con todo lo que ella sufrió por el veneno.

-¿Así que por fin hiciste lo de tu Atroce?- le pregunta Vendimia cuando lo suelta.- ¡Y aparte te conseguiste una linda novia!

Angellore sigue con la cara de pocos amigos y se acerca a su hombre y lo sujeta con firmeza del brazo derecho.

-¡Mío!

-Eso ya lo sé.

Vaya momento para armar una escenita de amor, ¿no? No obstante, es necesario para aliviar tanta tensión.

-Tengo una idea.- dice Vendimia. Y discute con Greyhne. Entonces ellas dos solitas entran al tubo sin avisarle a nadie. Ark no miró. Batallan también pero lo logran sin mayor complicación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?- cuestiona Eltosian, curioso. Ellas no dicen palabra algunas. En cambio, juntan sus manos y se concentran bastante. La energía de sus almas fluye de una a la otra; el aire se hace más pesado y se cansan tantito. Después se sueltan y suspiran. Se regresan como si nada a donde están los que no han entrado.

-¡Abra cadabra!- entonan Vendimia y Greyhne al tiempo que hacen una coreografía muy graciosa y sin sentido. Todos los presentes quedan con una cara de _What?_

Del suelo, justo enfrente del tubo, surge un círculo azulado. Una luz emerge de este dibujo hecho por las sacerdotisas: un portal. El primero en entrar y sin hacer preguntas es Masaho, seguido de Angellore y el resto del equipo.

-¿Cómo lograron eso?- pregunta una curiosa paladina. ¡Puros curiosos y metiches en este grupo, además de raros! Ella es la más alta de las damas del grupo. Es más fuerte que Blood pero no tan ágil y flexible. Su cuerpo está entrenado al límite pero eso no le quita lo guapa que es: un largo y abundante cabello, suelto, que apenas a la altura de los hombros se tuerce en una trenza que llega hasta el trasero. Sus finas cejas tienen encima un casco hecho del cráneo de un demonio. ¡Es un cráneo del Baphomet grande! Se usa a modo de protección e intimidación. Ella misma lo despellejó, limpió y talló. Su piel, igual que cualquier buen espadachín, está quemadita. El cuello es algo grueso y su peto es de color azul con bordes y detalles dorados. Es una sola pieza. Ella, como está con raros, es rara: no muestra vientre ni mucho menos pierna. Lenneth toma en serio su profesión, y mostrarle puntos débiles al rival no es bueno. Usa una falda blanca gastada y algo descolorida, larga. Sus botas son del mismo color que su peto y también tienen detalles color oro. Son botas de metal que terminan en punta, graciosas. No usa capa. La considera un impedimento para desenvolverse en una pelea. Su voz también es la más ronquita de las damas del grupo.

-¡Secreto de sacerdotisas!- dicen al unísono y se ríen. Lenneth pone una cara de fastidio y suspira:

-Como es imposible que una sola persona haga puntos de portal en algunos lugares, fueron dos personas. Gastando más magia de la usual, debe ser posible guardar puntos donde no lo es.

-¿Si ya sabes para que preguntas?- interviene Ark, curioso. ¡Y dale con meterse donde no les llaman!

-Porque lo acabo de descubrir.

La paladina les guiña el ojo y entra al portal, esperando lo peor.


	4. Capítulo 4

No lo entiende. Sencillamente no lo entiende. ¿Cómo es posible?

¿Cómo terminó todo así? Él casi postrado, con la rodilla derecha hacia arriba y la izquierda recargada en el suelo. Se encuentra apoyado en su espada negra con ambas manos. ¡Ambas manos, por Dios! Siempre usa una con ese tipo de espadas. Incluso la Atroce Blade ha logrado dominarla con sólo cinco dedos. A base de entrenamiento y costumbre, se ha hecho de los mejores espadachines del reino. ¿Entonces cómo demonios, su amigo, que ahora es un espíritu vengador, es mejor que él? ¡Es un vil espíritu! ¡Ellos no entrenan ni mejoran! ¿Acaso tanto es el odio hacia lo vivo? Dios, que asco. El ser humano era de una manera y el espíritu es de otra. No le cuadra, simplemente no le cuadra.

Su vida por perdida ya la dio.

Respira pesadamente y sangra a chorros. Son aspiraciones atropelladas y exhalaciones apresuradas. A decir verdad, podría estar mucho peor. Podría faltarle un brazo o una pierna… Pero no es así. Es como si el espíritu, a lo largo de años de masacrar inocentes y culpables, ha aprendido a disfrutar el dolor ajeno. Suena demasiado irreal pero es lo único lógico que se le ocurre. ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

A su alrededor, la mitad del equipo completo está en el suelo. Todos han sucumbido ante el poder, aparte de que están exhaustos de haber peleado contra otro fantasma. Esfuerzos sobrehumanos. Repito, ¿no son dioses? Cualquier otra persona se habría roto en cuerpo y alma, pero ellos siguen con lo mismo: tercos e imparables. Aunque el universo esté en su contra, siguen blandiendo sus armas y sus gritos no cesan. No ven diferencia entre rendirse o morir.

Lenneth, Vendimia, Angellore, Blood, Ark y Masaho mismo. Del otro lado del terrible laboratorio, se encuentran Grahnye, Eltosian, Sonata Arctica, Sajour, Hypnotize, Valsione y un sobreviviente, Aslak Fauster.

Sin notarlo, una lágrima se le escapa de su ojo izquierdo; sólo siente que un líquido se desliza por su mejilla. Retira su mano del pomo de la espada y pasa los dedos para limpiarse lo que cree sangre. Pero, aún en sus sucios dedos, protegidos por metal y cuero, nota que eso no es el preciado líquido rojo. Maldice y vuelve a apretar los ojos. Seyren ni se inmuta porque aquél caballero contra el que está peleando nunca baja la guardia. Aunque junte sus párpados, él sabe que Masaho está alerta siempre. Con su fino oído escucha y vigila todo: más de una vez trató de tomarlo por sorpresa pero es imposible.

Pero lo que el espíritu no sabe es que Masaho se está rompiendo. Se ríe amargamente el pobre desdichado y sus ojos se siguen humedeciendo. Está expuesto a un ataque. Se está fracturando por dentro como un grueso vidrio atravesado por un puñetazo. Está el agujero y las fisuras se siguen expandiendo, poquito a poquito, hasta que el vidrio se haga pedazos. La voz se le va, los músculos no responden y su corazón late con violencia, con odio. Aguantó bastante tiempo contra el que podía llamar hermano.

-Eh, mocoso, de pie.- brama Blood. Ella no está en un mejor estado: su puño izquierdo está ensangrentado y cree tener algunos dedos fracturados. Tiene múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, al igual que Masaho, pero a la campeona le fue peor al no tener una armadura. Su rodilla derecha tampoco anda en perfectas condiciones, haciendo difícil que salte o vuele, incluso que camine. ¡Ella también se está rompiendo! Pelear contra el hombre que amaste y no por gusto ha de ser feo. Sólo una chispita está dentro de su interior, y esa chispita está aguantando el cuerpo y el corazón. Una fortaleza casi inquebrantable.

Lo gracioso es que los dos tienen lágrimas en los ojos. Masaho desea poder llorar y Blood se niega a hacerlo.

Ella de pie, ya a su lado. Él de rodillas, casi en el suelo. ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué querer detener lo inevitable? ¿Qué caso tiene resistirse a la muerte?

Sus cuerpos son demasiado frágiles si los comparas con el mejor de los castillos. Estas construcciones aguantan cientos de ataques y siguen de pie. En cambio, Blood y Masaho no soportan tanto. ¿Entonces por qué insisten?

El laboratorio es oscuro y tiene algunas fuentes de luz en el alto techo. Tiene muchas escaleras y desniveles, rampas y pequeños precipicios. Es un lugar bastante lúgubre, si me lo preguntas. Aunque sean instalaciones muy modernas y bien elaboradas, el lugar no es agradable. Los grises pasillos parecen infinitos y llevan a caminos sin salida. El aire es pesado, está repleto de muerte y odio. Dos zonas están inundadas: hacia el norte del lugar y al sureste. En el resto del nido de experimentos se encuentran plataformas y rejillas derribadas, aparte de tubos de cañería cortados y que no muestran su destino. Parece más depósito y tiradero que un laboratorio de experimentos humanos.

En estos momentos, un buen tequila le caería de maravilla a Blood. Incluso sake… ya de perdida ron, por Dios. Ella desea que llueva tan siquiera ron. ¡Piña colada, al menos! La pobre reza por dentro queriendo que pase eso. Pero sabe muy bien que no va a pasar. Nunca. A lo mucho lloverán ranas, no alcohol. Aunque pensándolo bien… si toma alcohol, le hará daño a las heridas.

_¡Bah, que importa! Quiero alcohol._

-Mocoso.- dice Blood.

-Dime.- responde Masaho.

-Si salimos de esta, me vas a pagar una ronda de cervezas.- amenaza ella.

-Si salimos de esta, vamos a tener un duelo tú y yo.- amenaza él.

-¡De acuerdo!- exclaman al mismo tiempo.

Ahora ambos ya están de pie. Masaho se tuvo que levantar despacio con mucha voluntad. Fortaleza física la tiene, pero pelear contra Seyren se está volviendo una complicación. Blood ya estaba de pie. Ella tiene la voluntad pero no la fortaleza física.

Ni Lenneth, ni Angellore, ni Vendimia, ni Ark se pueden parar ahora. Están muertos… del cansancio. Fueron los primeros que tomaron daño. Entre ellos seis, apenas acabaron con Kathryne Keyron. ¡Fue de lo peor! La muy maldita era de elemento inmaterial. Así que Blood no era amenaza alguna pero aún así insistió en atacarla. Nunca dejó de repartir patadas y puñetazos.

Las flores florecen sabiendo que van a morir.

La batalla de Seyren, Masaho y Blood continúa. Han pasado más minutos y sigo sin entender como esos cuerpos siguen obedeciendo a sus locos corazones. Empapados de sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Realmente dan lástima al verlos tan maltrechos y sin parar de pelear. Seyren, por lo contrario, no muestra signos de agotamiento y mucho menos de dolor. Casi podría llamarse el guerrero perfecto… ¿No será para eso que experimentaron con ellos? Aunque los documentos dicen otra cosa, la verdad. Resultados inesperados, tal vez.

El aire está más tenso que antes y sigue apestando a muerte. Sólo Dios sabe cuantos han muerto ahí sin recibir un entierro digno y sin notificar a sus seres queridos. Lo peor es que ni los cuerpos quedan: son desmembrados y arrojados en partes por todo el laboratorio. Y ese, justamente, podría ser el destino de nuestro grupito. Es posible que terminen siendo nada más que basura y carroña. Es muy posible que mueran luchando hasta que dejen de sangrar.

Están hartos de tan dolorosa pesadilla. Blood hasta fantasea con darse un baño con uno… bueno, veinte tequilas. Dejar que el alcohol le devore la piel y le lave las cicatrices. Dejar de existir, le encantaría. ¡Pero no puede! ¡No ahora! Tiene mucho por hacer: patear el trasero del espíritu del hombre que amó, vencer a Masaho en un duelo y gozar con cientas de rondas de cerveza que el mismo patrocinará, y si acaso, tal vez, tener sobrinos de Valsione y nietos propios. Falta mucho, eso sí. Pero está dentro de sus planes.

El tiempo pasa. No son capaces de diferenciar entre un minuto y una hora. La realidad es una: son figuras hechas con palillos de dientes peleando contra un rascacielos. Van a ser aplastados, o al menos deberían. Eso indica la lógica. ¿Pero desde cuándo mis amigos son lógicos? Contra viento y contra marea, contra el bien y el mal. Contra ellos mismos. Nunca dejan de combatir estos locos.

¡Ah, dementes!

Se separan unos metros, dándose un respiro (aunque Seyren lo hace más por respeto que por cansancio).

-¿Por qué serás tan guapo?- se lamenta Blood. Seguro es una pena tener que acabar con la belleza, del tipo que sea.

Y dicho esto, tensa todos sus músculos una vez más. Hasta su rostro se torna serio y la sonrisa desaparece. Todas las heridas que tiene su perfecto cuerpo parecen no estar. La sangre ya está seca y sus puños listos. Poco le importa tener unos dedos y unas costillas fracturadas…

Lo gracioso, es que aunque no se digan palabras, Masaho y Blood saben muy bien que se van a turnar esta vez. Guerreros que no intercambian sonidos vocales pero sí miradas.

¡Blood carga contra su amor! De forma literal y figurativa. Es tiempo ya de arrancarse ese sentimiento de raíz que sólo logra sufrimiento físico y emocional.

-Más, si te acercas un poquito más, me meterás en ti.- canturrea de forma burlona la muchacha. Seyren alza su espada y se pone en guardia… Es raro: ha estado recordando sus disciplinas y costumbres al pelear contra ellos. Por unos últimos momentos, tiene honor, tiene gloria, tiene amor. Al verlos tan llenos de coraje y motivación, ha decidido poner de su parte: enfrentarlos como era antes. Seyren Windsor, caballero excepcional y leal.

Lo que sigue es un intercambio de patadas y puñetazos contra estocadas y sablazos. Los dos peleadores están sin nuevas heridas. Blood prefiere no usar un mazo porque la hace más lenta, además de que le quita toda la gracia. Seyren, en cambio, tiene una afiladísima Katana entre ambas manos. Por ahora no usa más armas… Recordemos que él empezó a usarlas todas y contagió el estilo. Masaho y Eltosian sólo lo imitaron, aunque cada uno desarrolló su propio estilo.

Los choques entre los huesos y carne de los nudillos contra el metal fantasmagórico de la espada, resuenan en todo el pasillo. Si los quisieras encontrar, bastaría con seguir el sonido. Pero si fueses inteligente, huirías cuanto antes de ahí. ¡Es que es terrible! La decaída figura de la campeona que se niega a morir contra el vengativo espíritu que nada tiene por perder. La chica chorrea sangre al abrir las heridas recién cerradas y el fantasma emite aires extraños.

Entonces, Seyren, levanta la espada por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos. Masaho pensó que sería un ataque frontal, de los básicos. Pero el espíritu gira el arma entre sus dedos, ahora con la punta de la espada hacia Blood. ¿Qué es eso? Ninguno de los dos sabe. Y es una técnica que más adelante los caballeros van a utilizar.

_Spiral Pierce!!_

¡Con una espada!

Blood queda atónita. No se mueve, no puede. Sus ojos fueron incapaces de seguir los movimientos de la espada. Sólo la vio desaparecer y volver a las manos del caballero.

-¡Cúrate!- ruge Masaho mientras se interpone entre los dos combatientes.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiona Blood sin entender un carajo. Luego, una helada brisa se siente muy hondo, hasta los huesos. Demasiado fuerte para ser una brisa cualquiera. Los ojos de la campeona apuntan a donde sintió eso… Y estos mismos se dilatan: tiene una perforación en el abdomen, hacia el lado derecho. Sólo queda pensar que la Katana entró y salió por ahí. Es una perforación ancha: diez centímetros de diámetro.

La chica cae de rodillas y sujetándose la herida. La sangre se desborda de entre sus dedos y las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. _¿Por qué soy tan débil?_ se cuestiona ella. El aire y la sangre se le están acabando, lo mismo con las ganas de pelear.

Batalla para respirar y para seguir pensando. Todo se nubla, todo se vuelve rojo. La vida la está abandonando… Escucha los coros celestiales y mira a los ángeles abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. Quiere escupirle a todos esos entes alados pero ni es posible para ella. La vida la está abandonando.

¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Me he adelantado! Les ruego que me disculpen. Les diré como comenzó todo, ¿va? Todo fue… ¡No me odien! ¡Es culpa de ustedes por llegar tarde! Ya, ya, que seguro Blood se nos muere, ¿así que para qué tanto drama? ¡Como sea!

No, tienen razón. De eso ya sabrán después con el reporte que hará Eltosian. Mejor pasemos al otro equipo.

Oh, bueno, todavía no. Sigamos. Hay que darle al público lo que quiere.

Parece que a Blood le salen alas de fuego. ¿Por qué? Porque se levanta con todo y herida mortal. Vuela, campeona, vuela. Corre como alma que lleva al diablo y se apoya en ambas piernas, sólo para saltar y en el aire, interceptar a Seyren con una patada con la pierna lastimada en el rostro. Y mientras va cayendo, otra patada con la pierna sana ahora en el pecho. El espíritu parpadea, confundido. Esos últimos dos impactos… realmente dolieron. El pobre alcanza a ver como Blood no cae al suelo porque se apoya en sus manos… Ahí es cuando ella parece una bailarina exótica: las manos bien plantadas en el frío suelo y las puntas de los pies hacia arriba, demostrando perfecta coordinación y equilibrio. Los codos sin doblar y el cuerpo sin arquear. Los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurra Masaho a lo lejos. Justo cuando iba a recoger a su compañera caída, ella cayó inconsciente. Y de inmediato se puso de pie.

La noche estaría encantada de verla tan salvaje. Su llama brilla más allá que la Tierra.

Parece que Blood baila _break dance_ al dar tantas patadas con sus manos y antebrazos apoyados en el suelo. Son movimientos inhumanos.

Y normalmente le sería imposible bailar eso porque requiere de mucha fuerza abdominal… y tener una perforación de diez centímetros de diámetro en el vientre es feo. Además de que las tripas normalmente se saldrían por ahí. Pero no, el secreto será revelado después.

Pelea inconsciente la condenada, terca hasta la muerte. Herida de gravedad y con los ángeles tratando de jalarla de vuelta al paraíso. Pero no, ella no quiere desaprovechar su cuerpo frágil y mortal. Se ata a su propio estandarte: el orgullo.

La cabrona escapó del Edén y se pone de pie, manteniendo sus puños hacia abajo y los ojos aún en blanco con el cuerpo perfectamente derecho. Se ve imponente y temible. Emite un aura rojo, un aura peligrosa. Realmente se ve que tiene alas de fuego. Aunque reine la oscuridad, ella siempre volará. Parece que resurge de las cenizas como el ave Fénix. Casi me dan ganas de derramar lágrimas con tanta demostración de coraje, orgullo y lealtad. Aunque sea una borracha, es alguien respetable y de honor intacto. Y es todo esto lo que le cae de golpe a Seyren. Con sólo verla así, comprende que ahora él es el perdido. Más, aún siendo un vil espíritu, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Sin palabras se lanzan al combate una vez más el espíritu y la campeona. Los huesos crujen. Los dientes rechinan. La sangre se derrama. Y la muerte acecha muy de cerca a los dos, expectante del resultado (no me preguntes porque la parca quiere llevarse a Seyren también, seguro porque se le escapó o algo). Imagina lo increíble que es la batalla como para que ella no sepa quien gana. Ya todo terminó, sabes. Todo el amor que hubo entre esos dos, se fue. Seyren alguna vez llegó a mirarla y pensar que sería una campeona comprometedora. Pero el verdadero Seyren, no éste: espíritu malévolo, sediento de sangre y dolor.

_Cada vez que me acuerdo de esto, me río. _

Blood ruge una penúltima vez. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado en realidad? Pocas pero como bien dije, parecen eternas. Y no creas que las horas se han desperdiciado ya que han cambiado las vidas de los del pelotón. Sus mentes nunca olvidarán el dolor, el sufrimiento, el terror y la gloria. Sí, gloria. Gloria de peleas tan épicas y duraderas, locas. Y con tal rugido una chispa de miedo surge en el espíritu vengativo. Sabe que viene lo feo, de alguna manera lo sabe.

Blood mantiene una distancia prudente entre Seyren y ella misma. Unos cuantos metros. Las esferas de su alma surgen, son consumidas para entrar en un estado de furia y vuelven a emerger. Parece la reina del mar. Las ondas de energía parecen las olas de éste. Y si cae, ¿qué es la vida? ¡Si por perdida la dio desde hace años!

Blood ruge una vez más. Ella es libertad, ella es su propia diosa. Todo a su alrededor parece insignificante, todo incluso sus amigos. Masaho que está atónito y los demás que no se mueven. El espíritu teme por su vaga existencia y suspira. Aunque no sale ni entra aire, es el gesto que podemos interpretar como un suspiro, ¿no? Los hombros suben y bajan, y luego la boca se abre. Un suspiro.

Sangre derramada por inocentes y culpables, por una guerra silenciosa que va a estallar.

No, no hay culpables más que la avaricia, el poder, el miedo y demás emociones malditas. Esas emociones que pueden llevar tu alma al infierno.

Y Seyren enfunda su espada y flexiona sus rodillas. Inclina su torso hacia adelante, ya listo para su primera muerte (porque recuerden que no es el verdadero Seyren del todo). Parece un samurái. Un duelo entre la campeona y el caballero renacido. En sólo segundos, se disputa todo… Y se lanzan a eso, a resolver el conflicto.

De lejos sólo vemos figuras moldeadas por años y años de lucha, de dolor, de gusto. Ningún dios impedirá el final de ellos. El cielo los está castigando a los dos por males que nos hicieron. Ningún dios impedirá la colisión entre los dos entes llenos de poder y coraje.

_Asura Strike!!_

Por un lado, y por el otro

_Ignition Break!!_

Y una explosión de fuego envuelve a las dos siluetas, evitando que alguien ajeno al encuentro pueda distinguir que pasa. Las llamas producidas por el caballero son de un diámetro de tres metros. Todo ha llegado a su final. No más dolor, no más ira. No más esperar.

-¡BLOOD!- chilla Masaho mientras intenta andar. Sus piernas no responden por ahora por más que trata de moverlas. Se maldice a si mismo por ser tan débil, por hundirse. Por tener miedo… Y reacciona: tira su espada a un lado y con ambas manos se aprieta el muslo derecho. Luego hace un esfuerzo descomunal y levanta su pierna, para después arrojarla un paso hacia adelante. Si tus pies no sirven, usa tus manos. Así anda varios pasos… que realmente, se vería ridículo si no fuese por la armadura rota, la sangre, su rostro de histeria y sus compañeros caídos. Ahí se ve perdido.

Y adivinen que… el estandarte del orgullo sigue en pie. Una mujer increíble.

Para defender a sus amigos y su fe luchó sin tregua y con valor. Las llamas no son suficientes para acabar su débil cuerpo. La victoria se ganó. ¡Ella nunca arderá en la hoguera! Se niega a morir. ¡Tremenda mujer! Y justo enfrente suyo, Seyren se está desvaneciendo. Como si fuese una figurilla hecha de cuerdas, poco a poco se va deshilando. Él le sonríe a ella y extiende su mano, mano que Blood normalmente tomaría. Pero no ahora que está inconsciente. Sí, queridos lectores, todo esto lo ha hecho con el mero instinto. Una guerrera de corazón. Y lástima por Seyren que no es correspondido en la despedida. Pero no importa, él entiende la situación. Voltea hacia Masaho… y le sonríe.

Entonces desaparece de la vista de todos.

Otra vez la mente de Masaho hace un _crack_. El pobre ya está demente. Un alarido de dolor y falta de juicio no se hace esperar; alarido que parece el chillido de un dragón. Cae de rodillas, ya sin energía y sin ganas de moverse. Comprobó que su amiga está bien por ahora. Falta tratarle las heridas… A ella y a todos. Pero eso no le importa ahora, está agonizando por dentro. Está ardiendo por dentro. Realmente podría morirse de tristeza. ¡Pero muchacho! ¡No te rindas aún! ¡Te falta mucho por vivir! ¿Y tu mujer? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Y tu honor?

Ella se acerca.

Y creo él que me escuchó porque se levanta a los pocos segundos. Su figura da lástima: de pie y casi destrozado, lágrimas que se mezclan con la sangre y un equilibrio falso. Se va a caer, se va a caer… Y cae sobre una Blood que lo abraza estando los dos de pie. Ella sigue sin conocimiento, el instinto mismo actúa. El caballero renacido se ríe entre dientes y le susurra:

-Te debo una ronda.

***

_Tonto corazón._

No hay sangre. No aún.

Sólo moretones y orgullos partidos. Grahnye está de rodillas y exhausta de tanto curar a sus compañeros. Sajour es el que recibió sólo el daño. No sangre, no cortes, no desmembramientos, sólo daño. Valsione ha agotado sus pociones y Sonata Arctica está estresado. Hypnotize contempla sus cuerdas rotas y la madera astillada; le partieron la musa en dos. Aslak, en cambio, está inconsciente y casi sin vida. Eltosian, del otro lado, está más que harto y enloquecido. Se está quebrando.

¿Por qué?

Porque Howard Alt-Eisen es su enemigo. Ese herrero tan poderoso y majestuoso que alguna vez educó a Angellore, es su enemigo. Un demonio en persona, pero de los que no logran llegar a nuestro mundo por medios normales. Entonces dirás, ¿cómo carajo está ahí? Ellos tampoco saben. ¡Y mucho menos yo!

Destino cruel que los obliga a defender los frutos de una traición. Una mujer todo un reino condenó. No entienden la situación y no la han elegido. Aún desconocen todo lo que está detrás del velo. Pero eso no les impide sentirse mal y tener que defenderse. En infinitas ocasiones peleamos contra nuestro destino sin saber porqué. Siempre hemos de afrontarlo con al frente en alto y una sonrisa, ¿no crees?

A simple vista Howard parece un oscuro herrero renacido: musculoso, ágil y resistente. A simple vista se nota que es un espíritu igual que Seyren. Su tenue color de piel y su falta de respiración. También la falta de emociones o el pícaro brillo que tuvo en sus ojos alguna vez, es notorio. Eso y sus retorcidos movimientos que parece una serpiente.

Al final, pudiste tenerlo todo, mi imperio de suciedad.

¿En qué se han convertido? En demonios internos. Tantas ironías en la vida. Ironías que Eltosian no comprende ni quiere hacerlo. Él está mal, muy mal. Su respiración es errática y sus extremidades tiemblan. Los dientes rechinan y los ojos están inyectados de sangre. No está de humor, en simples palabras. Él realmente cree que el destino le está haciendo MUY malas pasadas; malas, malas. Feas pasadas. Más, muy en el fondo espera que sus amigos la estén pasando mejor porque tanta ironía y coraje no se lo desea a nadie. ¡Pero está equivocado! Masaho está casi retorciéndose por puro dolor psicológico, Blood tiene un túnel en su abdomen y los demás respiran muy apenas. Pasarán un par de horas antes de que puedan echar a andar sus piecitos.

Eltosian se lamenta. Si pudiera él volver a empezar todo sería mejor. Habría traído más gente. De hecho, habría atacado de lejos con magias poderosas y explosiones. Habría desecho el lugar para que nadie pudiera entrar. A nadie le desearía tanto sufrimiento, ni a su peor enemigo. ¡Pero no existe regresar el tiempo! No aún… Aunque seguramente Kafra Corp. tiene esa tecnología pero no la comercializan.

Minutos.

Horribles y angustiosos minutos. Todos al suelo tal como el equipo que descansa del otro lado del enorme laboratorio. Sajour ya no pudo sacrificarse por los demás y el dolor es infinito. Pocas ganas tienen de luchar. Incluso Sonata Arctica anda sentado. Valsione abrazando a su Lily la cual está hecha un mar de lágrimas. Debe darle esperanza. Grahnye por unos segundos cuestiona la existencia de su Dios y a Hypnotize se le van sus musas una y otra vez; tararea canciones y las pierde… Ah, es que él es un juglar muy silencioso excepto cuando toca la guitarra o el violín. Aslak sigue exhausto aunque ya más estable. El único de pie, también con alas de fuego, es Eltosian. Sí, también está poseído por el orgullo y el coraje. No, aún no está inconsciente y seguro no lo estará, sólo demente.

Es cierto, falta algo de protagonismo por parte de los demás pero están al borde de la inconsciencia así que no se pueden dar ese lujo, no aún.

Con las botas bien clavadas al suelo y la lanza en la mano derecha apuntando hacia el cielo, como retando a los dioses a que ayuden a Howard. No le teme a la oscuridad. Cada noche vigila el sueño de su amada pero eso no significa que tenga que descuidarla de día. Sus dientes siguen rechinando y la sangre hierve en su interior.

_Él ha de esperar hasta el final para vengarse por ti._

Arderán en la hoguera por defender su fe.

El caballero carga contra el espíritu sin pensarlo. Cuando un metro separa a ambos combatientes Eltosian arroja la lanza como lo hizo alguna vez contra Blood. Y los segundos que tarda Howard en desviar el arma disparada con su propia hacha, son los segundos que el caballero aprovecha para saltar y desenfundar su sable (sí, aquél que usó contra el estómago de Blood) y caerle con todo su peso sobre la cabeza.

Los minutos siguen igual de eternos.

Piernas. ¡Benditas piernas! Éstas ayudan a que Eltosian siga bailando con Howard. Es una danza macabra donde el que falle el paso perderá la vida.

El condenado herrero estuvo a punto de desaparecer pero materializó otra hacha justo a tiempo para bloquear el mortal ataque. ¿Y de qué forma? El hacha apareció encima de su cabeza y la espada chocó contra ella, transformando el daño a contundente en lugar de cortante. Es como si hubiese usado sus habilidades para forjar un arma con materiales encantados. Pero materiales falsos esta vez.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y el dolor tejido hasta los huesos. La gravedad se hace más obvia en el agotado cuerpo del caballero mientras que el perverso herrero sigue casi intacto (menudo tramposo el espíritu).

Soldados perfectos, ¿no? Los dos. Uno porque no se rinde y el otro porque no es de este mundo.

Tantos años sin haberse jugado la vida en serio y de golpe casi la muerte lo despedaza con un tajo de su hoz. Pero, ah, como son tercos. Como ya he dicho varias veces: siempre luchando contra los dioses, siempre enfrentando su destino. ¡No se cansa! La lógica no existe, queridos lectores. Y yo sonrío.

Silencio.

Los labios del rubio están sellados. Sólo se escucha su agitada respiración y los besos entre su sangre y el suelo.

La lanza que le dejó la cicatriz a la campeona casi llora. Está solita y lejos de su amo. ¿Cómo pretende la pobre cumplir su función si está lejos de su dueño? Ella desea con todas sus ganas que aquellos fuertes dedos la vuelvan a sostener para poder brindarle esperanza y darle otro motivo más para vivir. Ganas no le faltan de rodar y llegar a los pies de Eltosian.

No puede.

Lo lamento, lanza. Pero esta vez no estás para cubrir el hachazo que le dan a tu señor y que casi le arranca el brazo derecho: el filo inmaterial clavado justo a lado del pectoral de dicho lado, hasta la mitad. Tendones, nervios, músculos y casi hueso. La sangre salta y gotas llegan a ti, que estás en el suelo, haciéndote sentir todavía más impotente. ¡Pero a tu amo no le importa! Él sabe lo valiosa que eres. Y una sonrisa se dibuja en aquellos sellados labios y él aprovecha la cercanía: desenfunda una daga de combate de su pierna izquierda con el brazo sano y se la clava en el cuello al herrero fantasmal. El cuchillo estuvo refugiado detrás de la placa de metal que está encima del calzado. Es un arma de hoja oscura y se usa comúnmente en la milicia. Si Howard hubiese sido un humano, habría muerto. ¡Maldito espíritu ventajoso!

Lágrimas escapan de los ojos de la esposa. Ella cree que el final está cerca, que no hay más. Y yo quisiera susurrarle: Mujer, calma, aún te falta conocer por completo a tu hombre.

De nuevo varios metros separan a los dos sádicos.

El joven esposo ha perdido unos cuantos cabellos. Mejor cabellos que la cabeza entera, ¿no? Él ha usado cada arma inimaginable que se escondía en su armadura. Dagas, espadas largas, espadas cortas. Todas terminaron rotas y lejos de sus manos. Él es muy capaz de usar el pomo solamente para atacar; Howard lo sabe y por eso lo arrincona contra la pared más cercana. Una pared que tiene manchas de sangre de diferentes organismos, palabras escritas con metal y piedra y arañazos de gente desesperada. Ver la pared le provoca a cualquiera un escalofrío. Es como una pintura que relata toda la historia del suculento laboratorio.

Brocca sigue lejos. Su arma favorita y la que mejor maneja no está disponible por el momento. Alguna ayuda se le debía dar a Howard, ¿no?

Todos y cada uno del equipo se sienten mal física y emocionalmente. ¡No le pueden ayudar! Sus mortales cuerpos no obedecen… O más bien, no pueden. Falta energía y descanso. Ni arrastrarse les es posible. Incluso Sajour que es el mejor entrenado contra la falta de vitalidad, no puede.

Desgracia tras desgracia. Lágrima tras lágrima.

Ahora Eltosian casi pierde la pierna derecha. Un tajo muy profundo se encuentra en el muslo y le rozó el hueso. Cortó el músculo y algunos nervios. Y a pesar de todo eso, los labios siguen sellados. Sabe que si grita el herrero maldito lo va a disfrutar y que su gente se va a desmoralizar peor. Tiene que ser un buen líder; lo es. Nunca deja de exigirse a si mismo lo mejor. Y también sabe que todo hombre tiene su precio, por muy alto que sea, y que el suyo está por llegar. Y sobre todo eso sabe que nunca más peleará igual. Tantas heridas mortales que terminarán como cicatrices que le desgarrarán el sueño cada vez que se acueste.

El espíritu baila como haciendo un rito prohibido y como poseído por el instinto mismo. Brazos al aire y sus armas girando; en ocasiones se relame los labios y a veces lame sus hachas. Es un horrible rito.

Y llega.

Eltosian termina de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. La sangre y el oro le tapan el rostro. Sus brazos cuelgan casi como péndulos y su corazón yace frente a él, figurativamente. Quiere dar para más. Sólo quiere. Sólo le es posible querer. ¡Se ha desplomado! ¿Llegó su hora? Es posible. Muy posible.

El sombrío herrero idea planes macabros sobre como descuartizarlo, como hacerlo sufrir, como hacerlo llorar. Como terminar de destrozarlo. Como repetir lo que ha hecho con cientas de víctimas anteriores. Y se le ocurre la mejor de las ideas: dejarlo a él para el final.

Los ocultos cielos chillan cuando Howard Alt-Eisen se acerca al pequeño batallón con pasos lentos y arrastrando el hacha. Aunque sea inmaterial, el rayón del metal falso contra el piso es agudo. Eltosian ha pasado a ser el postre.

Grahnye, Sonata Arctica, Sajour, Hypnotize, Valsione y Aslak Fauster. Ellos le miran de frente y sin temor aparente; con la frente en alto y la cara endurecida. Y hay algo que le resulta familiar… La mirada de la alta sacerdotisa. Es una mirada profunda y de paz, llena de rectitud y lealtad. Se parece mucho… a la de Eltosian. ¿Acaso las miradas se contagian?

El herrero entonces gira su cabeza y divisa al caballero en las mismas: mentón alzado y rostro de piedra. Y como si de samurái se tratase, sus manos sobre los muslos, cerca de la cintura y la espalda recta. Las piernas dobladas hacia atrás y los pies en vertical.

Todos ellos están listos para morir. Pero yo sé que no lo están muy en el fondo. Quieren seguir respirando por muchos años más.

Como una terrible araña escogiendo su bocadillo de entre toda la red tupida se siente Howard. Una sacerdotisa perdida, un caballero masacrado, un asesino cruz exhausto, un paladín derrocado, un juglar aplastado, una bioquímica rendida y un hechicero moribundo. Todos tan suculentos y tentadores. Aunque eso sí: dieron mucha pelea. Es de los grupos que más han durado por acá… Porque expediciones anteriores terminaron en la eliminación de tress de sus antiguos compañeros y en el exterminio de cientos de leales servidores. Blood y compañía tuvieron algo de suerte, pues Howard, Seyren y Kathryne Keyron no contaban más con la ayuda de Eremes, Cecil y de Margaretha. La gracia, ¿no? Apenas entre cientos valientes pudieron acabar con ese trío. ¡Pero Howard ignora que es el último sobreviviente! La misión es casi un éxito.

No habría para ellos nada mejor que una canción de cuna. Poder cerrar sus ojitos, relajar el cuerpo, dormir… y dormir por siempre.

Pero Dios no abandona a los suyos. Grahnye se pone de pie con varios milagros unidos y junta sus manos. Parece que quiere rezar. Los codos a lado de los pechos y los ojos cerrados; dedos entrelazados y respiración pausada. No reza, ruega. Ruega porque sus almas lleguen al paraíso y puedan descansar por fin. Han sufrido como ningún otro humano, elfo o dios lo ha hecho antes.

Ya, paz. Paz por fin.

Howard Alt-Eisen levanta su hacha con ambas manos. Un ejercicio básico. Partir por la mitad algo.

Grahnye es la primera… en observar como Eltosian en pocos parpadeos toma su Brocca del suelo y con ella atraviesa la espalda del herrero. La punta del arma saluda de frente a Grahnye, como diciéndole "¡He vuelto!". El caballero tuvo que atacar por la espalda para salvar a su esposa y su gente. ¿Poco honorable? Tal vez, pero dime tú, ¿qué es el honor sin amor o sin tener a quien proteger?

_Pierce!!_

Esfuerzos sobrehumanos. Alas de fuego. Estandarte de orgullo. ¡Locura!

Eltosian retuerce el arma con dos manos y la sacude hacia arriba y abajo, tratando de remodelar el cuerpo del espíritu con un túnel nuevo para mejorar la circulación y disminuir el tráfico. Después la retira ante los atónitos ojos de su esposa. Y forzando todavía más su cuerpo, le da un azote con Brocca feliz en un costado a Howard, logrando arrojarlo varios metros lejos. Todo este acto ocurre en segundos y sin embargo le cuesta a Eltosian unos meses de vida.

_Bowling Bash!!_

El herrero no se ha repuesto del susto y de la sorpresa. Eltosian tiene segundos gratis, segundos que aprovecha: carga de nuevo contra él, casi como empezó todo. Un rugido de león, de gloria y de poder le desgarra gustosamente la garganta. Ahora Howard teme y trata de huir emprendiendo una carrera. ¡Las cosas no deberían ser así, piensa! Pero lo son. Lo son porque así se lo han ganado ellos. Para bien o para mal, esto es lo que pasa:

Eltosian brilla como un caballero dorado y de nuevo atraviesa a la sombra retorcida y maldita que se hacía llamar Howard.

_Pierce Stab!!_

Recordemos que no son en realidad lo que ellos fueron sino unas versiones corruptas y sin sentido. La lanza de platino quema a la criatura de la noche y la obliga a evaporarse. Por los aires se va el terror. Por los aires se va todo el miedo y la pena…

Están vivos. Han vencido lo peor que ese lugar podía ofrecer.

Los dos grupos han sobrevivido contra toda expectativa y apuestas de los dioses. Pero esta prueba superada sólo es una pequeña parte de lo que sigue. Aún faltan misterios por salir a la luz y cuestiones personales que resolver.

Más, me alegro que estén bien dentro de lo que cabe.


	5. Capítulo 5

Escucha coros celestiales y también voces agitadas y nerviosas, voces que reconoce: una de ellas es de su mejor amiga y otras son de conocidos, parecen ser de gente con la que alguna vez peleó con y contra en distintos gremios. Siente como los ángeles la abrazan y a la vez que humanos le tiran de los músculos y nervios con fuerza con el único fin de reconstruirlos y de probar que hay gente que se burla de Dios. También siente como si le revolvieran los órganos en un macabro juego de azar. Y que de nuevo le estiran músculos, nervios y demás. Es un proceso constante. ¡Y muy peligroso! No hay un margen de error aceptable.

_¿¡Qué dice?! ¿¡Por qué soy de los principales sospechosos?! ¿Sólo porque tuve un mejor equipo y la suerte de sobrevivir? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Mi equipo terminó hecho trizas! ¡Claramente hay documentos en todo el laboratorio!_

Ahoga muchos gritos y rugidos. Quiere desgarrarse la garganta pero aún la tiene lastimada de tanto haber enloquecido hace varias horas. Y mil sensaciones de dolor, placer y energía se arremolinan en cada fibra de su ser, en cada pedacito de su roto cuerpo. Cree que la están usando para esos terribles experimentos pero afortunadamente se equivoca, ya que la están tratando de reparar para poderla hacer andar de nuevo. Es volteada hacia adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Y con cada giro sus recién regenerados nervios le comunican que la sangre no deja de escapar. Y también que sangre nueva llega sabe el cielo de dónde.

_¿Acaso alguna vez he traicionado al reino? ¡No tienen sentido estas acusaciones! Tal parece que quiere chantajearme para comprar mi silencio y no revelar secretos… Oh, sí, sus miradas dicen eso. ¡Dicen que sé demasiado! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Bastardos de la corte!_

La droga comienza a perder efecto y el dolor es muchísimo más intenso. Comienza a sacudirse como reacción natural para echar esa fea sensación de su cuerpo; y comienza a sentir presión en sus extremidades, siendo prisionera de desconocidos. O tal vez de las voces. No lo sabe aún. ¡Pero esas adiciones no son suyas! Se sienten bien y como el original, pero no lo son. Están hechos por manos humanas y no las de Dios. A su medida, eso sí, con la cantidad exacta que necesita para evitar que el cuerpo rechace esos repuestos.

_¡Quiero hablar con el rey ahora mismo! ¡Llama a los guardias que quieras pero voy a verlo! ¡Sabes lo bien que puedo luchar así que no sacrifiques a hombres leales en vano! ¡Yo ya me harté de tu estupidez y tu nublado pensamiento! _

Pero de nuevo el cuerpo se siente pesadísimo y detiene sus retorcidos movimientos. La droga por segunda ocasión se devora entera a la mujer; ahora de un solo bocado porque hay más droga que mujer. Y sólo le quedan sus preciadas cicatrices.

***

Llena de heridas y vendajes, forzada al exilio. Una rutina cínica, acusada, abandonada, casi mutilada.

Escucha ahora más voces, a sus amigos llamándola a diferentes horas y días. O más bien los escucha sollozar y murmurar, a la lejanía, como si estuviese dormida o algo similar. O como si ella estuviese cerca de la muerte. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Que risa! Cerca de la muerte. ¿Ésta loca que vive al extremo y nunca deja de dar puñetazos y ser grosera se encuentra cerca de la muerte? ¡Si la huesuda le tiene miedo! Se la ha querido llevar por bastante tiempo para tener con quien jugar o emborracharse pero la campeona no se deja. ¡No se deja! Siempre encuentra fuerzas para resurgir de lo más hondo de sus cenizas y volver a volar. Terca hasta el final. Lo único que podrá llevársela es la Naturaleza misma.

Pero está cómoda. Acostada en una linda cama que la ha cuidado por muchísimas horas. Con esa sensación tan placentera le dan ganas de seguir durmiendo para siempre. También siente que le toman la mano y le escupen besos y palabras ahí. En otras ocasiones le toman de la frente y depositan alientos y esperanzas con el único deseo de que ella regrese pronto. ¡Gente de poca fe! Todo vuelve al final, ¿no?

_¡Arráncame el corazón si tú te vas!_

Es entonces que un día cualquiera, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, abre sus ojitos. Nadie a su alrededor y la luz le molesta durante las primeras horas. Lo primero que nota son las tarjetas de _Recupérate pronto_ y la infinita cantidad de flores que está a su alrededor. ¡Una jungla muy colorida! Rosas, jazmines, orquídeas, clivias, claveles, violetas y azucenas. Toda una gama como para hacerse una ensalada y acabar con los pétalos masticándolos. ¡Y le dan ganas de eso! Tiene bastante hambre. ¿Estuvo una noche sin consumir alimento, acaso? La sensación de tener un hoyo en el estómago le incomoda y después le hace recordar que _literalmente_ tuvo un hoyo ahí. De inmediato se levanta la blusa blanca de enferma y encuentra vendas muy buen puestas. Están apretadas y no le dejan ver, por lo que son arrancadas con mucha prisa y poco cuidado. Y por una vez, sólo una vez según recuerdo, se arrepintió de ser tan impulsiva.

Por mucho tiempo se consideró una mujer fuerte. Y la mayor prueba que le refuta eso es que las horas siguientes las pasó llorando su cuerpo, su mente y su pasado. También sus traumas y sus preocupaciones. Ojos hinchados y rojos, mejillas húmedas y manos endurecidas. Mar de mocos y lágrimas. Garganta seca y su hermoso cuerpo, ahora mutilado, tembloroso. Casi se quebró en dos al ver aquél… horrible círculo. Un círculo de piel que sustituye al horrible túnel, cortesía de Seyren. Se sintió una muñeca de trapo al ver que la piel más clara parcha a la piel más quemada.

Se abrazó a sus piernas por otro par de horas agradeciendo a los malditos cielos que nadie había pasado a buscarla aún. Las arrugadas frazadas le sirven de refugio y le proporcionan el único calor disponible en toda la habitación. Se hunde en la cama de muy mala gana al sentirse más ligera. ¡Pues claro! Perder bastante sangre y algunos órganos hacen sentir a cualquiera más delgado. También deprime a uno. O al menos a ella.

Las paredes de piedra quieren abrazarla y consolarla pero no se mueven de su sitio, sólo pueden regresar sus sollozos para que éstos no lleguen al exterior y así brindarle más momentos de soledad. Incluso las flores se deterioran poco a poco, marchitándose muy lento para el sentir humano. Y son esas flores las que le recuerdan con su aroma "Estás viva". ¡Y calla! Sus gritaderos y lloriqueos cesan mágicamente.

Siempre consideró tener un buen y bonito cuerpo.

Cómo duele el corazón de sólo pensar que ya no es la misma y que su rendimiento no será el mismo. ¿Por qué, por qué? Oh, cruel destino. Se siente una vil marioneta, una broma de los dioses. Y ese sentimiento tan pesado y profundo le molesta. ¡No, ella no es así! ¡Ella es alegre e hiperactiva! ¿Desde cuándo se ha dado tiempo para sentirse mal? No, no. ¡Esto es incorrecto! Así que toma cartas al asunto: echa la frazada a un lado y se pone de pie; coloca sus puños en sus caderas y levanta la frente como diciendo _¡He vuelto, mundo! ¡Agárrense que ahí les voy!_

Y la que se agarra es ella. Se cruza los brazos sobre el abdomen mientras se retuerce en el suelo tratando de no gritar. No quiere llamar la atención así que una traviesa lagrimita se desliza por su mejilla y moja el frío piso; el dolor se debe liberar de alguna manera.

Y un chillido se escucha: Cabra Asesina Jr. corre a su dueña hecho un mar de lágrimas y la abraza como puede.

-¡Tonta! ¡¡Tonta!! ¿¡Qué carajos crees que haces?!

El pequeño demonio la abraza con los ojos hinchados y empapado de agua salada.

-¿¡Qué tienes en tu cabeza hueca?!

El pequeño demonio llora más fuerte que un bebé. En menos de un minuto la regaña por ser tan estúpida, la felicita por ser muy fuerte y la vuelve a regañar por estúpida. Y también la ayuda a que se siente a un lado de la cama. Todo sin dejar de lloriquear. Aquella feroz carita ahora es una hermosa cascada sin fin.

_¡Tú, eres todo para mí! ¡Todo lo que tengo yo!_

Pasan minutos donde sólo se escucha el ya más tenue sollozo de la mascota.

_Cómo duele el corazón._

Ella nunca dejó de luchar. Aún inconsciente o casi en coma, no dejó de luchar. Cabrona hasta el final, ¿no?

Pasan minutos donde sólo se escucha el roncar de la mascota que dormita placenteramente sobre la cama.

Estuvo horas vigilándola para esperar ver esos ojos abrir y ser el primero en reprenderla. ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar de loca y de descuidada? ¡Si la vida es lo más valioso que se tiene! Es tonto desperdiciarla así… Bueno, no es desperdicio. La campeona vive al extremo y disfruta cada maldito día como el último. Si de un día a otro la parca se llevase su alma, la recibiría con una sonrisa. Tuvo una buena vida.

Se abre la puerta.

Y como cuerdas de guitarra arrancándote las venas para seguir tocando acordes, llega Valsione dando zancadas lentas e inseguras. Se tambalea creyéndose ella la lastimada: sus piernas flaquean y sigue caminando hacia su amiga, casi hermana. Y como si fuese una harapienta zombi se aproxima paso a pasito, pensando que decirle. ¿Disculparse? ¿Felicitarla? ¿Regañarla? Son tantas cosas a la vez que podría decirle pero nada quedaría claro. Quiere gritarle también, de alegría por haberse ganado la lotería de la supervivencia y gritarle por ser premiada como la más hueca de la cabeza. Y siendo la misma zombi levanta sus brazos al borde de las lágrimas.

Ahora los papeles se invierten: mientras Valsione lucha por controlarse Blood la aprieta entre sus brazos, las dos sentadas en el piso. La bioquímica llora un poco más quedito que el demonio. Más llorar y llorar, mezcla de sentimientos: culpa, felicidad, perdón, miedo, pena, impotencia y gusto.

La habitación de piedra las protege del resto de la ciudad de Yuno. Ahí en una casa rentada para el único propósito de alejarla del bullicio y poder hacer prácticas prohibidas ante los ojos de Dios: alterar el cuerpo humano y desafiar las leyes naturales del destino. Blood NO debería estar viva. Le quedaban horas de respiración, horas que Valsione, Alzheimer, Antila y Pericles transformaron en décadas. Usando piel y órganos sintéticos y extraídos de criaturas, fueron mutados por la alquimia y la ciencia, lograron que pareciesen los originales. Los implantes se acoplaron casi a la perfección a Blood. _Casi_ porque no son los que le dio Dios. Esto implica que ella es pecadora al aceptar dichos regalos. Justicia divina, irónicamente. Pero Dios la ama tanto que la perdona. La perdona y la deja seguir coleando por ahí.

-¿Quieres… oír… tus secuelas?- musita Valsione con un hilito de voz, hilo que Blood usa para tejer su valor y asentir con la cabeza. La alquimista renacida usa el mismo valor y habla ya con más calma.

-Has perdido algo de rendimiento físico, tenlo por seguro. Debes descansar durante las próximas semanas hasta nuevo aviso. Cero alcoholes. No, no me hagas esa cara: cero alcoholes. No tomas hasta que yo lo diga. Probablemente te sientas perdida y te de comezón en tus implantes. Podrías llegar a enfermarte… Si te esfuerzas mucho demasiado pronto podrías perder el conocimiento y que el cuerpo rechace los implantes.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué implantes?- pregunta Blood cuando Valsione deja de mover sus labios.

-¿Estás segura que quieres oír?- responde su amiga algo nerviosa.

-Segura. ¡Necesito saber que me hiciste!- exclama la campeona.

-Te salvé la vida. Y te diré que usamos órganos, piel y tejidos de súcubo y Zherlthsh.

Blood parpadea. Parpadea una vez más. Y con la pura mirada y la cara de _¿Qué carajo?_ le pregunta a Valsione.

-Era lo más rápido de encontrar y lo más… _humano._ No me reclames que son como demonios, lo sé. De otra no había. Y no debería haber secuelas… No creo que te hagas gitana y mucho menos vampiresa.

-Si por las noches me trepo encima tuyo y te latigueo, ¡que sepas que es tu culpa!

-N-no debería pasar eso.- susurra la bioquímica sin poder captar el humor. Blood suspira y la abraza con fuerza una vez más. Y contrario a lo que debería pasar, la campeona arrulla a Valsione.

Aunque muy en el fondo le duele a la recién operada todo eso, todo lo que pasó y todo lo que pasará, no se arrepiente.

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea porque no creo que vayan a entender. Cuando todo parece estar hecho para quebrarse, sólo quiero que sepas quien soy._

Horas después ya cerca del anochecer sale Blood a caminar. Los vendajes han sido cambiados: abdomen, rodilla derecha y puño izquierdo. Al final, sí tiene dedos y costillas fracturadas. La pierna sólo tiene raspones. Y el mismo aire travieso la recorre entera. Es una rica y sabrosa brisa nocturna que le anuncia la llegada de una noche nueva: nueva porque no tomará más. Ya no habrá alcohol recorriendo por sus venas y mareos y vómitos dándole los buenos días. El dinero se invertirá en mejores cosas que en bebidas preparadas y apuestas sobre quien se desmaya primero (Blood tiene el mayor récord de la taberna con nueve pintas en cinco minutos). Nueva porque pensará un poquito más antes de lanzarse al combate como bestia desquiciada y suicida: tratará de hacer mayor uso de la razón (porque sí la tiene pero la ignora siempre) y de la lógica (lo mismo). Seguirá siendo ella misma pero con más control y cuidado. Aunque al final de todo seguirá igual de impulsiva y arrojadiza; la frente en alto, el puño bailando y la sonrisa fugaz.

_Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy._

El fresco aire anuncia que el verano está por irse. Quedan días antes de que acabe esa temporada. Los cielos comenzarán a nublarse y las hojas a saludar al suelo. Pero las nubes no sólo llegarán al cielo, sino también a la vida de nuestros aventureros una vez más.

***

-¡Masaho! ¡Cálmese! ¡Es una orden!

-¡No hasta que me expliquen!

-¡¡Está usted bajo arresto!!

-¡INTÉNTELO!

***

La oigo venir desde cinco millas atrás. Esta chica es algo, sé que va hacer mi día.

Un puño al cielo.

Su puño izquierdo con todo y dedos fracturados, con piel raspada y quebrada, con orgullo intacto. El brazo extendido y firme, como el estandarte que es ella. Está retando a su Dios para que intente tumbarla, despojarla de su ser.

Pero Dios sonríe. No va a derribarla.

Y la campeona suspira, exhausta. Está en un bote que surca los cielos y atraviesa nubes. Está en algo que llamamos _vida_. Un mundo espléndido, deja a tu corazón soñar.

Una pícara sonrisa se desliza por su cuerpo y la hace suspirar. El cosquilleo de felicidad se apodera de su cuerpo y la obligan a bailar en la calle, pareciendo una gitana. Da saltitos sobre cada uno de sus pies y gira los brazos en el aire, buscando compañero de baile. Sus párpados juntitos y sus dedos acariciando el inexistente vals. Y con cada paso comienza a ganar velocidad para después a los pocos segundos correr en contra del aire y de su destino. Coros celestiales la acompañan mientras ella recuerda todo lo que fue, lo que es, y piensa en lo que será. Una vida nueva que compartir con sus amigos, con Dios y con el fuego. Cientos de emociones se arremolinan en ese cuerpo frágil y bendito; mil sensaciones que la hicieron lo que es.

Pareciera que ha vuelto a nacer.

Es Blood. Es una cabrona, es una campeona, es una diosa, es un demonio, es un ángel, es ella misma.

_Hola, hola, hola. ¿Va a durar?_

El sol la saluda a lo lejos y se esconde despacito, siendo el menor de los dos; la luna es mayor y al mismo ritmo va a entrar.

Las siguientes horas las pasa sentada al borde de la calle, pensando. Aunque su amiga le ordenó descanso, no puede evitar meditar y reflexionar sobre lo que viene.

La enorme ciudad flotante con sus infinitas piedras le proporciona una calma indescriptible. Es tan fuerte a la vez y tan frágil: si remueves su corazón, cae irremediablemente. A ratos se le va el aire y a ratos las lágrimas huyen. Pero está bien dentro de lo que cabe.

_Dime, ¿valió la pena? _

Tiene tatuajes la chiquilla. O cicatrices pero le agrada más verlo como tatuajes porque ella quiso hacérselos. Ella permitió que la lastimaran, que la obligaran a ser más fuerte. Ella eligió esta vida y nunca se arrepentirá de ello.

_¿Tú qué crees?_

-Buenos días.

La despierta de su larga siesta una voz grave que conoce muy bien. Es aquél caballero soez y mal amigo que la ha apoyado mucho y fue el primero en dejarle una cicatriz física.

-Elto.

-Buenos días.- repite el rubio.

Y lo que sucede a continuación es un hecho sin precedentes: Blood se incorpora en cuerpo y alma y abraza a Eltosian. Éste corresponde y la aprieta no muy fuerte porque sabe lo que es tener heridas frescas en el cuerpo. Se quedan ahí en segundos de silencio que valen más que millones de palabras elocuentes. El mero susurro del viento y el escuchar la respiración ajena basta para dar a entender varios mensajes: te aprecio, me alegro que estés bien, gracias por todo, entre otras frases que cualquier persona normal diría.

Se sueltan y sonríen a la vez.

***

Es prisionero de su propio reino. ¡Qué ironía! Tantísimas veces luchó por el rey, por su gente y ahora mismo está bajo tierra en una cochina mazmorra. Privado de la luz del sol y de una cama cálida, encerrado como un animal. Y de hecho así está, merodeando por las cuatro paredes de su cárcel buscando algo flojo o alguna piedra falsa, porque las leyendas siempre han contado que en las celdas hay el modo de escapar. Y lo comprobó porque más de una vez leyó el reporte de fugitivos en la MISMA celda que está él. Cabe mencionar que estuvo atado con cadenas en las piernas y brazos; estuvo porque tiró tanto que terminó por arrancarlas de la pared. Y ahora tiene oxidadas y ornamentadas cadenas que le cuelgan de sus miembros. ¡A la moda, sí señor! ¡De un metro cada una!

También cabe mencionar que mi buen amigo lleva días ahí. Ha comido poco, no se ha rasurado y ya huele feo.

Todo comenzó porque se negó a callar. _La verdad ante todo_, les dijo tajantemente a sus superiores. Es que los del alto mando no querían divulgar la palabra de que hubo secuestros y experimentos y hechos atroces. Y peor aún, a su casi hermano Seyren. Y también le echaban en cara que él y todo el grupo sobrevivió, cuando en ocasiones anteriores legiones no volvieron. ¡Eso es muy sospechoso!

Suerte, lo llama él. La suerte del tonto.

Una vez por hora embiste los barrotes cuando no está durmiendo. Pero antes cede su hombro que su prisión. Se ha acomodado el hombro de vuelta al menos cinco veces en tres días. Ya le duele menos cada vez que se lo disloca. Está planeando usar patadas y luego embestidas para no lastimarse tanto porque su plan de la piedra floja ha fallado. ¿Cómo hicieron aquellos criminales antes de él? Seguro eran tan ruines y malditos que alguno selló la salida. Sí, sí, eso debe haber sido. ¿Si no cómo explicar que él no ha salido? Ah, claro, porque es tonto. O porque se niega a sobornar o a que le paguen fianza. Quiere salir por sus propios medios.

Las cadenas poco a poco le empiezan a gustar y ya sabe cómo usarlas de armas. No ha recibido visitas porque no las aceptaría. ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera dejaría que su linda novia le viese así, tan miserable y roído. ¡El orgullo ante todo!

Y en una oscura noche, silenciosa y tan profunda como la boca de un lobo, alguien jala de las cadenas. Él levanta la cabeza, a medio dormir sentado en un rincón. Justo cuando empezaba a poder dormir, viene alguien a joderle. ¡Pero observa la nada misma! ¿O es que está tan negro todo? No, le vuelven a tirar de sus accesorios. Baja la mirada y encuentra dos relucientes ojos y una sonrisa pícara.

¡Sonata Arctica! Su amigo asesino cruz. El pobre lo único que recibe es otra vez los ronquidos del prisionero. Masaho se niega a recibir ayuda. ¡Terco hasta morir!

¡Tanta terquedad es molesta!

Durante varias noches el asesino renacido lo visita y le deja comida. Comida, palabra clave. La comida es algo que el caballero JAMÁS rechazaría. Podrás dejarlo sin sexo (no duraría mucho, como quiera), sin armas y sin amor. Pero nunca sin comida. Gracias a Sonata, Masaho retarda el proceso de convertirse en un lunático vengativo, sediento de sangre. ¿Y cómo entra el asesino, me dirás? A veces aparece por el techo, a veces por debajo del suelo y otras tantas veces por los barrotes como si estuviera paseando en su propia casa. Como la mejor de las sombras, indetectable y tan rápida que su sonido es el silencio.

Hasta que por fin Masaho recurre al plan más estúpido y tonto que se le pueda ocurrir: fingir enfermedad, lograr que el guardia entre, caerle a tortazos y robar la llave. Es tan lelo que duda que funcione. ¡Por Dios, todos en el reino tienen al menos dos dedos de frente!

Lo desecha cuando no tuvo éxito. Estuvo tirado por seis horas seguidas haciendo quejidos y súplicas, y el guardia no hizo más que burlarse. Ah, pero no todo fue tan malo. Justo cuando el guardia se reía en los barrotes, escupiendo y llorando de risa, Masaho se levantó tan ágil como un felino y lo agarró del cuello con la mano derecha; la izquierda hurgaba entre los bolsillos y el cinturón y dio con la llave. Apretó más la tráquea del indefenso humano, pareciendo él un demonio y por poco le da muerte. Lo dejó inconsciente solamente. Inconsciente y dentro de la celda, amarrado y en ropa interior, solamente.

Con el cabello desarreglado, sin rasurar, mal oliente y sucio, se asoma para poder salir sin ser visto de las mazmorras. Tiene que aprovechar el manto de la noche y el poder que posee Morfeo sobre los mortales. Se desplaza con el mayor de los silencios al haber sido despojado de su armadura. Normalmente tendría su cota de malla y túnica, pero los dejó para ventaja tácita. Anda con ropas de peón que consiguió de un amable guardia tumbado a golpes. Sí, asciende a dos su cuenta de guardias heridos.

Salir del castillo no es empresa fácil aunque ya está al aire libre y cerca de las torres de vigilancia y murallas. Pero que mejor que hacerlo actuando. Agarra polvo y se la esparce todo encima de si, vomita a propósito para oler aún peor y deambula a paso torpe cerca de los guardias de la salida. Así parece un borracho y los soldados rasos lo toman por eso. Lo sacan a patadas del terreno sagrado del rey. Y lo primero que hace es correr disparado lejos de ahí.

_Prontera, oh, dulce Prontera. ¿Quién me diría que tienes dos caras? _

¡Libre, libre! ¿A quién buscar? ¡A nadie, por supuesto! Luego los incrimina sin desearlo. Tendrá que valérselas por si solo… Aunque ese escape fue demasiado fácil. La paranoia hasta le dice que algo o alguien anda moviendo los hilos en la oscuridad. A veces desearía no ser tan paranoico. ¡Pero si le ha salvado la vida en muchísimas ocasiones! Cuando uno está paranoico, ve cosas donde no las hay.

_Porque es una sinfonía agridulce esta vida._

Es de mañana. Los rayos del sol acarician a nuestro fugitivo y le recuerdan una vez más porque escapó y porque combate: porque es libre. Porque es un alma más en el mar. Vive sin dioses y sin reglas aparentes. Claro que tiene principios pero los mantiene por gusto, más no está atado a ellos. Así tiene más cimientos en que apoyarse y que rugir cuando todo se viene abajo. Porque es humano, porque es un caballero. Porque es libre.

Hasta ahora los soldados rasos, los caballeros y paladines no lo han buscado. No ha visto actividad ni carteles… ¿Será bueno? ¿O sólo confirma la sospecha de que algo anda mal?

_Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy._

Se pone a pensar el muchacho. Se pone a pensar como nunca, casi podemos oler las neuronas quemadas. Incluso busca con la mirada alguien cercano mientras él está tirado a un lado de la fuente central. Sí, ahí hay demasiada gente pero todos le ignoran porque es un vago de la calle. ¡Mejor para él! Nadie le reconoce. Bueno, eso cree él: una damisela lo observa de lejos, curiosa.

_¿Será él? _

Mientras la chusma pasea alrededor del pobre hombre y oye gritos, voces, negocios y más cosas, se pregunta si alguna vez recuperará la vida que tubo.

-Perdóneme, buen mozo.- susurra una melodiosa voz.

A Masaho le baja la temperatura corporal por miedo, cree que lo han descubierto. Cuando uno se espanta, toda la sangre se va corriendo a las piernitas para que estás trabajen mejor y lo primero que se enfría son los brazos.

-¿Dígame, hermana?- responde con voz seca y fingiendo voz. El caballero (si así s ele puede llamar en estos momentos) está sentado en el suelo y no ha levantado la vista. Sólo mira la falda de la alta sacerdotisa que le habla. Es de un negro radiante con adornos rojos… Le es familiar pero prefiere seguir con la mirada gacha.

-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme? Creo que tengo un lugar para usted en la Iglesia.

Ahí se la pusieron difícil a Masaho. Le ofrecen asilo directito de la mano de Dios. Pero, ¿y si es una trampa? ¡Habrá que tomar el riesgo! Así que se pone de pie, ella da media vuelta y camina. Él echa a andar detrás de ella.

-¿No confía en Dios, señor?

-Digamos que no del todo, hermana.

-¿Y eso por qué, noble caballero?

-Yo solía gobernar mi mundo hasta que todo se revolvió. No hay más culpa que la de Dios.

-¿Está seguro que todo está abajo, espadachín?

¿Cómo es que ella dice palabras tan acertadas? Él prefiere quedarse con la duda y caminar sin decir pío.

¡Claro! Él gobernaba el mundo y los mares se levantaban cuando decía la palabra. Ahora en las mañanas duerme solo y barre las calles que solía poseer. ¿Por qué pasó todo?

-Yo solía tirar los dados, hermana, sentía el miedo en los ojos de mi enemigo. Ahora escucha a la muchedumbre cantar: _¡Ahora el viejo rey está muerto! ¡Larga vida al rey!_

Sí, todas esas noches y la falta de vigilancia lo han hecho pensar que el rey no está en sus cabales. O peor aún, que está muerto. No se ha sabido de él en semanas; nadie de los señores caballeros o paladines ha cruzado palabras con él. Incluso cuando se le dio la orden a Eltosian, ésta fue con el sello del concejo y no del rey. Algo tan delicado y peligroso, debería ser del rey. Sólo Tristán III es tan valiente como para tomar el asunto con sus propias manos. Él siempre fue franco, honesto y dedicado. ¡Por eso su gente lo ama! Por buen monarca.

Esos del concejo apestan. Pero no porque me caigan mal, sino porque son ancianos y decrépitos.

Y mientras la graciosa pareja -una alta sacerdotisa y un vago de la calle- se dirigen a la Iglesia, la capital sigue sus actividades. Su gente no para de reír, alegrarse, vender, cantar, bailar, timar y ser ellos mismos. Las piedras del suelo y de las paredes son sólidas, son vigilantes. Son pisadas por el maltrecho caballero y la linda dama.

Y el ruido poco a poco se oye más lejano. Y cuando deja de escucharse el bullicio de la hermosa capital, significa que ya han llegado al templo de Dios. Sí, aquél templo a donde deben ir todos cuando Dios está en todas partes, ¿no? Qué gracioso.

-Con confianza.- dice la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa. Masaho sigue sin mirar, temiendo que le reconozcan (pero lo que él no sabe es que lo reconoció desde mucho antes) y cruza la entrada con sus puertas abiertas de par en par.

¡Él parece fuera de lugar! Tan sucio y sin arreglar rodeado de burocracia, dinero e hipocresía. Pero aún así es bienvenido. Y mientras observa a su alrededor la señorita lo guía a un cuarto a un lado del altar, pasando de largo a varios servidores y una cruzada. Cruzan una segunda puerta. Ella detrás y le da vuelta con una llave, atorando la puerta.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclama Masaho. Sacude ambos brazos con fuerza y las cadenas que estaban amarradas alrededor de éstos como serpiente y debajo de la camisa de peón, resuenan fuertemente contra el piso. Ya tiene con qué defenderse de una manera más efectiva.

(Si me preguntas, fue porque no encontró las llaves de los grilletes; si le preguntas, te dirá que no quería andar desarmado por ahí).

La alta sacerdotisa sin temor alguno se acerca y le da un coscorrón con la mano derecha.

-¡No, no! ¡Lobo maleducado!

Al caballero se le cae la boca del asombro. ¡Ni más ni menos que Vendimia!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Qué?!- exclama el aturdido Masaho. ¿Cómo lo reconoció estando tan… mal?

-Te he visto peor, lobito.- responde ella sinceramente.

-Vaya, gracias.- suspira el caballero y baja sus brazos. Por fin se puede dar un respiro, ¿no? ¡Pues no es cierto! Lo que sigue es peor aún. Sí, la vida es cruel, mis amigos.

-Antes de que te relajes, necesitas arreglarte y alistarte. Tenemos armas, armaduras y todo. Hay una misión que la Iglesia tiene para ti. Sólo podemos confiar en ti y en otros pocos.

La hora siguiente Masaho se la pasa en una tina hecha de precioso marfil, propiedad del sacerdote Bamph. Sí, son unos malditos adinerados. Pero por ahora no es momento de criticarlos porque le están cuidando. Hasta un hombre se toma su tiempo aseándose después de haber pasado casi semanas sucio. Se talla una y otra vez hasta quedar reluciente y brillante. Disfruta de los jabones y aceites más caros, de esos que mira con asco cada vez que Angellore y él van de compras. Y también de toallas aromatizadas y un baño con azulejos que casi parecen piedras preciosas. ¡Dios santo! Qué vida se da el clero.

Y la hora siguiente se la pasa seleccionando escudo, espadas y armadura. La salita está detrás de un librero… Claro que el clero esconde más de un secreto. ¿O a poco crees que son unos santos?

Como escudo agarra uno reluciente y hecho de platino, bendito por la magia de algunos dioses. Es un escudo sencillo con detallitos en forma de ala en la parte superior. Estaba entre ese o el de las valquirias, pero como se conoce bien, el escudo lo va a usar de arma y es más pesado el de platino. Aunque por escudo pesado, hay mejores pero son de uso exclusivo de los cruzados.

Como espada primaria escoge una espada de una mano, roja, que tiene de compañera una espada azul. Agarra ambas porque son gemelas y cree que podrían sentirse solas. Son replicas exactas una de la otra excepto por el color: un pomo solido y ancho; de ahí se extiende la hoja hacia dos lados, alejándose y se vuelven a encontrar varios centímetros después, como dejando un _ojo_ en la espada. De un extremo de ese ojo sale una garrita. De hecho parece ojo porque tiene una esferita de color azul (la espada roja; la espada azul tiene una esfera de color rojo) ahí dentro. Y por encima del ojo sale el resto de la hoja hacia arriba, terminando en otra garrita. Ambas espadas fueron blandidas por un poderoso demonio pero ahora están a manos de un caballero demente.

La otra espada que agarra la bendita Zweihander. Una enorme espada, indestructible y más imponente que la Claymore. Graciosamente, pesa más que la espada de Atroce y es más potente. Dicha espada no tiene tanto adorno y más funcional que estética. Lo único a destacar es que la hoja empieza ancha y termina en una afilada punta.

Lo que falta es una cómoda bufanda, unos zapatos que se usan para áreas húmedas y una armadura hecha de trozos de meteoro. A esto no le da tanta importancia Masaho porque cree que la mejor defensiva es la ofensiva. Y como va con armas pesadas, quiere ir con armadura ligera para poder salir adelante. Lo que sí cabe destacar es que están benditas por el poder de los más altos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Se rumorea también que la Papa alguna vez tocó esas prendas… Me dirás, ¿algo tan importante para un borracho falso? ¡Pues para que te des una idea de lo grave del asunto!

Ya armado, peinado, rasurado y limpio, se acerca a Vendimia y al padre Bamph.

-Muchacho, la Iglesia te necesita. La Iglesia y todo el reino.- le dice el sacerdote. Y prosigue con su monólogo:

-Perdona mi lenguaje coloquial pero no hemos de perder tiempo: No sabemos cómo, pero has descubierto que el rey ha muerto, o eso se presume. Lo último que se supo de él es que fue de viaje a una isla lejana, cerca de la ciudad de Veins en el continente de Arunafeltz; eso dicen los rumores porque la bitácora oficial era ir a Veins solamente. No voy a entrar en detalles porque es secreto del reino. Secretos que tú lograrás descubrir si encuentras al rey y resuelves el misterio que envuelve la isla de la que hemos recibido muchos reportes extraños. Hasta ahora, sólo podemos confiar en ti porque eres de los que se oponen al concejo del reino. Sí, la Iglesia está ahora en contra del gobierno… Porque algo muy extraño está pasando. Y hemos de velar por nuestros seguidores. Y si tenemos éxito, nosotros nos veremos cómo los salvadores.

Esto último el sacerdote lo hace con una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que molesta al caballero.

-Si tienes éxito, ese será el tema principal de todo el reino y tu "pequeña traición" pasará a segundo plano. Como podrás ver, todos salimos ganando. Y si esto último no pasa y aún sigues siendo perseguido, la Iglesia implorará por ti y el reino no tendrá de otra más que perdonarte. Además, con todo este asunto acabado, el concejo será el villano y se formará uno nuevo. Porque éste no me gusta… son demasiado avaros y peligrosos. Casi parece que quieren causar guerra. ¡No los entiendo!

Y mientras el sacerdote sigue hablando y hablando, el caballero piensa mil cosas. Todas quedan inconclusas, excepto una: su novia le acompaña en la misión. Se encuentra a un lado de Vendimia. La sacerdotisa fue a platicarle a Angellore por todo lo que estaba pasando Masaho. Por el crimen que no cometió (porque realmente nunca traicionó al reino, sólo a la retorcida visión del concejo), por la nueva misión y por lo que falta de ella. La herrera no lo dudó un segundo y también la Iglesia le proporcionó de armas, ropaje y parte de su inventario. ¡Es que es su novio, por Dios! ¿Quién va a salvarle cuando esté a merced de lo desconocido? Por muy malo que suene, no confía en Vendimia. O finge no hacerlo… Porque si ella y Masaho son amigos, ¡es por algo! Bueno, el punto es que Angellore también va.

Y son tres.

-Todo esto, como ya lo dije, es necesario porque la isla es un antiguo monasterio. Ahí iban monjes, sacerdotes, campeones y altos sacerdotes. Pocos han vuelto; y aún menos están cuerdos. Hablan de horrores y de haber sido rodeado por legiones de muertos vivientes. Lo que me hace temer aún más por nuestro rey.

-Entonces, si descubro que pasa, el reino _debería_ perdonarme.- habla el caballero.

-Ese es tu interés principal, muchacho, que por haber "traicionado" y encima escapado, te espera toda la vida en la cárcel.- responde el sacerdote. Y agrega con voz clara, como terminando un sermón: ¿Alguna duda, joven?

-Sí, ¿por qué está él aquí?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tú me mandaste llamar!

-¡Mentira! ¡Shu, shu, vete, perro malo!

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

Y Masaho y Eltosian se echan pestes y se reclaman sus peores pecados mientras Vendimia y Angellore se ríen quedito al tiempo que el sacerdote se lleva la mano a la cara avergonzado de sus compañeros humanos.

Y son cuatro.


	6. Capítulo 6

Un vaso de vidrio con muchos hielos. Normalmente tendría veneno dentro; veneno delicioso que alza la temperatura del cuerpo y se hace adictivo.

Alcohol. Delicioso alcohol que se derrama sobre su cuerpo y le lame la piel. Cada gota se desliza de forma lenta, pausada, dando un último recorrido por el cuerpo de la mujer.

Es su forma de limpiarse de tan horrible enfermedad, porque sí, es una enfermedad todo ese rollo del alcoholismo y la borrachera. Se limpia mordiendo los cubos de hielo y escupiéndolos de vuelta al vaso. Parecen cohetes de tan rápido que son disparados de vuelta a su prisión. Y ahí mismo en el profundo pozo son revueltos unos contra otros para volver a ser tragados y escupidos. Es la parte más larga del ritual.

El baño _debería_ oler a perfume y jabón pero ahora apesta a alcohol. Alrededor de la blanca tina hay latas de cerveza; botellas de vino, ron, brandy, sake, tequila, licor, anís, vodka, whisky y demás cosas que ella solía tomar.

_Tú recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero._

Todos esos contenedores del preciado líquido que en más de una ocasión la hicieron olvidar todo. La hicieron mejor, peor. La hicieron una nube y la hicieron una enferma. Están todos esparcidos y de pie como acólitos adorando a su Dios.

_Sé que te tengo que olvidar. Tu recuerdo me hace bien, me hace mal._

¡Sabe muy bien que lo va a extrañar! Tantas noches juntos y también tantas mañanas. Amor verdadero, graciosamente. Pero ya es hora de un alto y es por eso que hace todo este espectáculo de bañarse en sus antiguos brebajes. Cree que se va a curar si desperdicia todo a la vez y le da un hermoso último adiós.

Velas iluminan con tenue cariño la figura de la desnuda campeona sumergida en litros de veneno.

Desde el momento en que se conocieron supo que eran el uno para el otro. Desde muy joven le agarró gusto al sabor amargo, luego dulce, de la cerveza y sus similares. Miles de monedas gastadas para seguir el vicio, vicio que hoy termina: extiende su brazo derecho y toma la botella de tequila más cara que posee. Es una botella redonda con incrustaciones de oro, plata y platino.

Y de un rápido movimiento la revienta contra su cabeza destrozando por completo la enfermedad y el contenedor. No con la vida.

Ahora gotas de sangre se meten en la tina que está llena de alcohol.

-No tienen fin, eh.

-Aquí es cuando demuestras tu verdadero entrenamiento.

-¡A por ellos, que son pocos y cobardes!

Y todo lo que le quedan son sus preciadas cicatrices. Cicatrices de un bonito cuerpo: cabello azulado, liso con tonos violetas, largo hasta poco más de los hombros que por lo general usa en dos coletas sobre éstos mismos. Un cuello fino que lleva a dos fornidos hombros y éstos a su vez a largos y fuertes brazos que terminan en poderosas manos. Los pechos son de buen tamaño, no tanto como su mejor amiga pero tiene con qué defenderse; el vientre es plano y algo marcado con anchas y redondas caderas. Un tesoro escondido y piernas tonificadas, gruesas, potentes. Los pies son lo más delicado de ella, después de todo. Sus ojos son grises y sus cejas algo pobladas; la nariz es refinada y los labios carnosos, dueños de una hermosa sonrisa. Las orejas sin pendiente alguno y las mejillas con carne.

Una cicatriz en el hombro derecho.

Una cicatriz en el vientre.

Una nueva cicatriz en su frente.

Y ni una cicatriz más en su corazón, ya ha sanado todo.

Y el caballero ruge con toda su garganta para levantar la moral de su grupo, maldita sea. ¡Un buen líder nunca se deja mangonear! Eso de los rugidos los aprendió de su amiga Blood. Él, Masaho, ha aprendido mucho de ella. Y el rugido es tan potente que las hordas de muertos vivientes se paralizan un par de segundos para después volver al ataque.

Ahí, en medio de todo el mar de putrefacta carne y frágiles huesos, se alzan cuatro héroes que siguen superándose cada segundo a sí mismos: Masaho, Eltosian, Angellore y Vendimia. Ellos son el terror de los nigromantes y de las banshee; de los muertos vivientes y de los perros infernales.

Dime, ¿acaso mis amigos no están dementes?

El monasterio maldito es una enorme edificación de tres niveles y un amplio patio exterior. Antes era eso, un monasterio bastante cómodo con muchos cuartos y facilidades… pero poco a poco, el lugar se fue pudriendo.

Antes fue una isla lejos de la costa de Arunafeltz. Se dice que un hombre llegó ahí tratando de huir de su pasado y con ganas de empezar una vida nueva. Muchos otros conocieron ese lugar también y buscaban renacer también; es entonces que se hizo un lugar de oración y de adoración a Freya con el fin de pagar sus pecados pasados. Pero desgraciadamente, en una tormentosa noche, un hombre malvado encontró la isla tan silenciosa y pacífica… y también encontró su nuevo refugio; distribuyó la localización y cada vez más criminales corrían a la isla a refugiarse. Esclavizaron a los habitantes del monasterio y derramaron la sangre de ellos; dicha sangre fue la que empezó a esparcir un aura maligna alrededor de toda la isla. Una neblina hecha de sangre ahorcaba a la isla misma…

Y por años, se consideró el poblado desaparecido. Hasta hace poco, que la gente comenta que aparecieron de nuevo. Muchos cazadores de tesoros trataron de recuperar lo que alguna vez fue de los criminales. Muchos no se vieron más. Los que volvieron, en cambio, perdieron su sanidad y lógica.

Los malditos bandidos se convirtieron en idiotas que maldicen y hablan groserías.

La isla volvió del más allá.

Y es justamente a donde el grupo de héroes trata de llevarla de nuevo al eliminar a todos los feroces muertos vivientes que la habitan.

-Blood, ¿qué pasó con todo el alcohol?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Val?

-Porque desde que te recuperaste no he visto ni una lata o botella más.

-Pues, me he curado.

-Pero… no significa que yo no pueda tomar…

-¡Te has curado conmigo!

-¡¿Qué?

Cada uno de esos pútridos cuerpos tiene un corazón negro. Un corazón que si te concentras, logras verlo detrás de los huesos y la carne seca. Tienen tantos hoyos y miembros faltantes pero la ferocidad les sobra. Se lanzan como perros rabiosos a su comida, se lanzan como si no tuviesen algo por perder.

_Ahógate conmigo_.

Más, por ahora están todos inertes y en el frío suelo. Decenas de muertos vivientes hechos pedazos; parece la fosa común de los pueblos. Ésta ha sido la tercera oleada de ataque que el monasterio les manda a los cuatro aventureros.

_Ayúdame a respirar_.

Y de un segundo a otro la acción vuelve a comenzar: nuestros héroes danzan con esqueletos flacos, magos encapuchados y niñas gritonas, además de unos de perros huesudos.

El primer caballero gira sus brazos en todas direcciones con las espadas despedazando monstruos por igual, pareciendo un acelerado baile árabe o una demostración de artes marciales.

El segundo caballero atraviesa criaturas con su lanza y luego los arroja contra más criaturas, fingiendo que está jugando bolos y que está haciendo chuzas.

La herrera hace volar su carro que golpea a cada lacayo sin parar y el vehículo pasa de una cabeza abierta a otra como jugando damas y haciendo una cadena interminable.

La sacerdotisa quema a los impuros alzando sus manos y dándole la pinta de ser una directora de orquesta sinfónica porque con cada movimiento de sus manos la luz quema a los muertos.

Una puesta en escena bastante complicada y delicada a la vez: si alguno llegase a fallar todos irían en su auxilio y al descuidarse, se desmorona todo el espectáculo y a la tumba mis amigos por tontos. Sí, tontos por dejar de vigilar su propia espalda.

_Húndete conmigo._

Fingir, fingir. Fingir para no morir y caer en la locura porque tanta putrefacción y demencia concentradas en un solo lugar podrían romper en dos al más cuerdo. La cantidad de muertos vivientes es obscena, realmente obscena; los pulmones de los vivos se llenan con el descompuesto aire y la ajada maldad. En más de una ocasión han querido vomitar por el estropeado ambiente. ¡Pero no es momento de dejar que el cuerpo domine! ¡La mente debe prevalecer!

Blood acaricia sus recuerdos con la mano derecha y sus deseos con la mano izquierda. En núcleo de la noche su corazón lame el oscuro firmamento.

_Calla, calla. Ella rompió mi corazón pero le amo igual._

Su dedo índice y pulgar se frotan entre sí, sintiendo todos los callos, heridas, moretones y sangre que alguna vez tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Es gracioso como la vida puede hacernos recordar todo eso pero no donde carajos dejamos las llaves. La adrenalina de entrenar, de lastimarse, de golpear y de saborear la sangre de su rival la forjaron a ella.

Una dama con alas de fuego y puños de hierro. Una ángel, una demonio, una humana.

Ella.

Mil trozos en el suelo son recogidos con sumo cuidado, usando mucho tiempo. Cada pedacito lo levanta con sus dedos y las pulseras tintinean al compás de los arcos que dibujan sus muñecas. Sus ojos recorren el ensangrentado suelo que adorna el piso de madera del sucio templo, que a su vez decoran el cadáver de su amado. El alto sacerdote murió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sincera; de esas sonrisas que dicen _Estaré contigo por siempre_.

Desde hace rato su pecho dejó de borbotear sangre. El de ambos. Él ya no respira y ella está muerta en vida. Todo por el estúpido clero que cree siempre tener la razón y que malinterpretan las palabras de Dios. ¿Es que acaso él no quiere que seamos felices? ¡Si a eso vinimos! Pero la estupidez humana es tal que no entendemos los mensajes de nuestro creador. Los fanáticos exageran.

La luna de vidrio refleja el adorado color carmín en el que se ahoga la gitana. Sus yemas roban la sangre de su hombre y la embarran sobre la propia piel. Cualquier ángel se horrorizaría al verla tan extraña: se adorna la carita con el elixir rojo como si fuesen pinturas para fiestas. Nanas suenan en su cabeza y voces también.

Se ha quebrado, ha enloquecido.

Como un coloso imbatible mantiene su sonrisa. ¿Qué será de ella ahora? ¿Seguirá teniendo hambre? No, seguro que no. Ya no soñará más. Preguntará y preguntará con la mirada pero la sonrisa de él ya no será igual. ¿Para qué tantas palabras? Y ella que se pasaba noche y día entre amores de mentira, entre besos de papel. Y ella que no creía en cuentos de hadas y en príncipes encantados, no se pudo defender.

_Y eres tú, siempre tú, ángel de la madrugada._

Se arrastra sobre el mismo piso y gatea con gracia felina. Si él se va, ella no existe. Y como ya se fue, ella no existe. Antes de retirarse de la iglesia, vuelve a jugar con la sangre: los dedos trazan alas que comienzan sobre los hombros del cuerpo y se extienden a lo lejos para terminar a la altura del pecho. Un ritual. El funeral digno que nadie más le dará. Incluso sus antiguos compañeros le han dado la espalda al valorar más a Dios que a la lealtad misma.

Pero la venganza se cumplirá. Su corazón ya armado y parchado con odio y sed de poder, le ayudan a bombear su propia sangre, haciendo que viva de nuevo. Vivirá tiempo limitado pero vivirá. Todo sea por la justicia divina. Porque mariposas ya no siente en su estómago.

Sin miedo, sin más.

_Amores prohibidos que vienen y van, que nunca se han ido, que no volverán, amores que matan._

Recuerdos la inundan y completan la transformación: el día que se conocieron, también cuando se entregaron por primera vez; la promesa eterna de estar juntos y los minutos de dolor si estaban lejos. Todo la eleva al cielo y la azota al suelo: están muertos los dos. Y la despedida que nunca llegó. Todo habría sido más fácil si les hubiesen permitido morir juntos, o al menos, despedirse. Con nostalgia la mente de aquella sonrisa que curaba todo baila en su cabecita.

Y varias horas después se encuentra cavando una tumba con sus propias manos detrás de la iglesia de Prontera. Sus uñas se maltratan y la suave piel de sus manos se raspa, se ensucia. El manto oscuro de la noche le da cobijo para que nadie pueda verla; la cubre con su velo negro para que sea ella sola la que tenga la cruel tarea de enterrar a la persona que ama. ¡Pero el destino no la quiere dejar en paz!

_Oh, Dios, ayúdame._

Irónicamente la bailarina ruega por ayuda. Le guste o no, solita no puede. El cuerpo pesa y el dolor la arrastra hacia el infierno. Necesita la dulce mano de su dios.

_Y con un humilde corazón y rodilla doblada, te ruego por ayuda._

Sintiéndose abandonada se arrastra en tierra, fango, mugre, corazones y piedras.

-Estúpida basura.- se oye una voz a lo lejos acompañada del sonido que se hace cuando arrastras una bolsa llena de desperdicios. Es de esas ocasiones en las que la autoridad te obliga a hacer cosas que le corresponde a ella. ¡Pero como son los que mandan se vale enojarse! Así que la joven Blood, mucho antes de siquiera conocer a Eltosian; mucho antes de mutilar su cuerpo con cicatrices y sustitutos, se encuentra sacando la basura. Basura que consta de desperdicios de comida –cosa que le enfurece mucho –, platos rotos y envases vacíos.

Ruidosamente tira la bolsa dentro del contenedor. Éste por la violencia sucumbe y rueda unos centímetros, haciendo que la joven monje estalle en rabia y que el humo escape por sus orejas. Vociferando malas palabras y cosas indecentes vuelve a acomodar la basura.

-¡Me llaman loco!

Y mientras Masaho canta y sus dos espadas trazan arcos en todas las posibles direcciones, logrando una tormenta de hojas, sus piernas se mueven con un gracioso ritmo. Da pequeños saltos y gira en el aire sin dejar de bailar. Hasta inclina su torso hacia adelante, hacia atrás.

-¡Te vas a lastimar si me besas!

Las sonrientes Katanas cortan en pedazos a cualquier pobre diablo que se le acerca, que en este caso son los zombis. Los brazos pútridos salen disparados al igual que las piernas, torsos y rostros. Incluso algunos dientes y ojos. El espadachín hasta se atreve a sacudir los hombros para seguir con su ridícula danza.

-¡Me llaman loco!

El ejército de muertos vivientes comienza a decrecer en número. ¡Han estado combatiendo por horas! La condición física del caballero es excelente. Es la mejor del equipo ya que él corre, baila y usa dos espadas cuando combate. Es natural que su cuerpo sea el que aguante más.

Sus compañeros lo contemplan con una sonrisa burlona. Y los enemigos le miran espantados. Digo, no cualquiera podría hacer semejante burrada y seguir vivo. Se ha dado el lujo –increíblemente- de acercarse a su amada y robarle besos mientras la carne seca se derrama en el suelo.

Parece una tempestad bailarina.

-¡Gracias, gente bonita!- ruge con ambas espadas apuntando al cielo. A sus pies, se encuentran los cuerpos mutilados de los que alguna vez vivieron.

Una ola de paz temporal.

Eltosian no puede creerlo. Vendimia se ríe cubriéndose la boquita. Angellore se tapa la cara, avergonzadísima de su novio.

Volviendo atrás en el tiempo nos encontramos a la gitana discutiendo con la jovencita.

_Felicidades. Me encontraste. ¿Valió la pena? Lo único que has logrado romper hasta ahora… es mi corazón._

En un mundo donde cada quien se gana su pan y sus riquezas. En un mundo donde defender los valores y creencias se hace con armas y magias. En un mundo donde se es libre de viajar a donde uno quiera… En un mundo donde no se puede amar a cualquiera. En un mundo donde las espadas de fuego devastan almas enteras y los anillos valen más que la vida misma. Donde un amor prohibido es el chispazo que derrumbará el reino.

-Las mujeres fuertes debemos ayudarnos.- mantiene la joven monje con una pose desafiante.

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes, enana?- ruge la bailarina. Cabello rubio, más radiante que el oro. Tez cuidada con bálsamos y masajes. Un cuerpo digno de una diosa de la belleza: curvas divinas y músculos fuertes. Una silueta seductora que ahora mismo parece una mujer en ruinas. No se ha cambiado de ropas desde el incidente, llevando consigo las manchas de sangre y las lágrimas. Las largas mangas que comienzan más abajo del hombro son rosadas, igual que sus labios. El collar, las pulseras y su bikini son dorados, tal como su corazón. Las lentejuelas tapan puntos clave. Ahora, así es ella, si quitamos la mugre, la sangre seca y las lágrimas. Ignorando también la tierra y el maquillaje desgarrado. Además de los gritos histéricos y las amenazas de muertes, unas poquitas groserías y demás palabrotas.

Cualquiera la tomaría por una vaga o una loca. O ambas. Pero no ella, no Blood.

-Que eres fuerte.- sonríe pícaramente la aprendiza de campeón.

Los ojos verdes de la gitana brillan por un segundo. Aquella chiquilla demente, que apenas le ha hablado, la desarmó completamente. La mujer suspira y trata de relajarse, llenando sus pulmones de un aire sucio. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Se concentra y su atención se fija en la muchachita.

La menor tiene el cabello azulado y sin peinado complicado. Su cara de niñata y esos ojotes la delatan como infante. Se nota que no ha vivido mucho y que se tiraría de cabeza _con gusto_ por cualquier causa que considerase justa. Cuando viajas y maduras como La Vie en Rose, la rota bailarina, aprendes a leer a la gente de un solo vistazo.

-¿Qué deseas, mocosa?

-Ser tan fuerte como tú.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Para vivir y que nada me detenga!

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Uh…

Sí, aún es una pequeñuela, piensa la gitana.

-¡No toleraré suicidios!- grita Masaho con una radiante sonrisa. Él tiene orgullo y respeto por la vida; entiende la urgencia de la vida y ama a su futura esposa más que a la vida. Es por eso y por su honor, educación y demencia, que sostiene su Katana azulada con ambas manos con mucha fuerza. Ya que con ella mantiene a raya al obispo caído: Hibram. Aquél pobre desgraciado ha caído bajo la maldición del monasterio; se ha unido a las filas de muertos vivientes.

Hibram comparte ciertos rasgos con sus compañeros muertos: no duerme, no respira y no piensa. Y tiene varias diferencias, entre ellas la conservación de su piel y el que grita obscenidades y profanaciones.

¡Es que su Dios le ha abandonado! Seguramente tú estarías igual.

Hibram es una figura prominente: alto y de piel morada. Su carne no está putrefacta y mantiene la misma apariencia, no se ha deformado. Su cabello anaranjado mantiene el mismo peinado, de hecho. Sus ropajes tienen pocas rasgaduras; camisa blanca de manga corta, chaleco anaranjado y pantalones cafés. Está descalzo.

Y de su bendita espalda salen fantasmas. Uno grande, que es el más agresivo y notorio, y otros pequeños que son más pasivos. El primero ataca con sus dos brazos y sus vacíos ojos le sacarían el alma a cualquier simple mortal. Pero Masaho, que no es cualquier simple mortal, sonríe, respondiendo a la sonrisa cosida que tiene el ser etéreo.

El caballero desvía los ataques del cuerpo con su arma y Eltosian, que le apoya desde atrás, desvía los garrazos del incorpóreo con su lanza previamente bendecida. Están en una pequeña formación que les permite reaccionar más rápido ante cualquier ataque frontal. Mañas que uno adquiere en el ejército y las aventuras.

Después de mucho batallar y varios minutos infinitos, un último espadazo parte en dos al obispo. Este por fin descansa en paz y los aventureros caen rendidos. ¿Cuánta sangre seca más han de derramar? ¿Cuántas chispas de cordura más se deben perder?

El calor no se dispersa, amor.

Un largo pasillo los separa de su terrible y horroroso destino. Si alguno de ellos pudiera ver el futuro, haría todo lo posible para detenerlos. Y es que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia cuando la verdad es demasiado poderosa para manejarla. La verdad ahora mismo es casi imposible de digerir además de que es un mundo donde pocos son honestos.

Las celdas, los barrotes y las camas arrancan más de un aliento de vida. Más ellos no se detienen, tercos en saber qué demonios pasa.

Unas cadenas duras aprisionan a un cuerpo inerte de las muñecas y tobillos. El cetro que alguna vez significó poder y gloria está tirado a un lado. La barba no se ha ido y la elegante corona adorna su calva cabeza. Ropas roídas, podridas. Años de sonrisas y dedicación a su gente terminaron por meterlo en una sucia celda y morir de hambre. Cuando ser rey significó algo, él reinventó el significado. Se hizo un ejemplar, un modelo. No tenía nada que pedirle a la república y su gobierno distinto.

Sueños y esperanzas se esfuman. La luz fue quien vomitó esas ideas torpes. Nosotros los humanos somos inocentes.

El primero en perder fuerzas en las piernas es Eltosian. De sólo echar un ojo el aire le falta, la sangre se esconde hondo en su cuerpo y las armas pierden todo espíritu de combate. Ahí, a un metro de su debilitado cuerpo, se encuentra el cadáver de su rey. Daría todo lo posible para abrazar a su esposa Grahnye y que ella le confortase. Aunque sea un hombre legal, duro y rudo, algo tan cruel e inesperado sólo podría apaciguarlo el amor de su vida.

Sólo le piden a Dios que les despierte de la pesadilla pues arde el amor, la luz.

Maedhros es el incrédulo y se acerca a la pila de huesos y ropajes. Contempla por instantes y deduce que efectivamente es su antiguo rey: la corona, la capa, la sonrisa. Sí, a pesar de ser un esqueleto solamente, la tétrica sonrisa revela la naturaleza de su monarca. Angellore se arrodilla a lado de su amado y le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, actuando como un pilar para el caballero. Este último fue quien más contacto tuvo con el rey de los dos, quien más dedicó las cruzadas y demás formalidades de la espada. Aunque siempre fue un espadachín caótico, le tuvo bastante respeto y aprecio a su rey quien hacía todo por el bien de su reino.

Vendimia, al contrario de todos los demás, ya se había hecho a la idea. Sabía que encontrar al rey en un lugar tan inhóspito y salvaje era casi imposible. Obviamente muy dentro de sí tuvo la esperanza tonta de un milagro pero hay días en los que Dios no obra. Ella se persigna, dice una oración rápida y voltea hacia atrás. Los murmullos, gemidos y miembros arrastrados comienzan a sonar de nuevo. Lo más prudente es huir.

Una terrible sombra rodea a nuestros héroes.

Camina con paso elegante, cursi.

Su nombre aún le duele. Comprobó cientos de veces que él estaba muerto: su cuerpo se endureció, el corazón no latía más y por sobre todo, los labios se hicieron fríos y crueles. Ella no sabe como ha hecho pero al final está grabado su nombre tan grande, pasa el tiempo y sigue queriéndolo más. Sin él no sabe vivir, así que ciertamente no está viva.

En algunos momentos del día lo alucina ahí, frente a ella, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Lo aprieta por muchos segundos, lo huele… y el aroma se transforma en sangre. Sangre que la ahoga mientras el amado se ríe de forma endemoniada y alza sombras por todos lados. Siempre de prisa procede a ahorcarla con sus manos y acabar en tiempos que no van a volver. Tan solo y tan difícil. Sigue la disciplina de la rutina, decir sólo lo más bonito del mundo. Le miente cuando se le aparece y ella debe ponerle sal a la herida y algunas tachuelas al colchón.

Pero hoy… hoy, puede dar casi por consumada su venganza. Ha logrado que el consejo enloquezca a base de proyectos ambiciosos, sexo, drogas y lavados de cerebro. Todos decrépitos, gastados y débiles. Con dulces palabras, un potente perfume y un negro corazón los sedujo a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

¿Qué ha logrado? Tomar el lugar de Tristán III. Ha convencido al concejo de que ella es quien manda, que la ciencia es mentira, que Dios se equivoca. Al resto de la población les dicen que el rey está enfermo, que está muy debilitado y que él habla a través de ellos. Obviamente más de uno sospechó pero ni ganas de levantar la ira del concejo.

Su piso es el cielo que vence aunque luches contra ella. No sabe que existimos mientras esperamos un buen empujón del destino. Ella vive arriba en el cielo y escuchamos sus pasos con esa rutina del cisne. Así es como empiezan los chismes.

El demonio en casa.

Con su exquisita sonrisa delinea la vida y es una máquina del sexo.

El demonio en casa no quiere salir.

Midgard, siempre las mitades tan reales y tan falsas. Se necesita construir un puente para unir ambas partes y los primos puedan abrazarse como merece. Tan cerca y tan lejos con espejos que reflejan nada, la ideología no debería meterse en lo que no le importa. Con todo y sus verrugas es imposible no amarla.

Cuando manda el orgullo siempre reina la desgracia.

Sonrisas, gente, amor y desamor, música, luchas, esperanzas, tiempo y relojes, magia y disciplinas, guerras e impuestos, amor y desamor, puente.

_Cuando esté cayendo, ¿me recogerás de nuevo?_

En pocas horas ha experimentado y ya se adaptó a su cuerpo _nuevo_. Su poder disminuyó en un diez por ciento y su resistencia en un quince. La velocidad no fue del todo afectada. Aún se considera una campeona competente.

Ahora se siente flotando en el mar. Se mueve con la gracia de una gitana y fluye tan suave en la naturaleza como un cazador. Todo es lento y dulce. No hay pesadillas de propano.

Ya nadie la arrastra al infierno y nadie busca recibirla en el cielo. Ya no se siente perdida en un cielo de obsidiana. Puede bailar al aire libre y sin música. Sonríe sin motivo y está fascinada con su segunda oportunidad. ¿A cuántos se les concede una? Pocos, así que no va a desaprovechar.

Si el espíritu está dispuesto la carne es irrelevante.

Y con una sonrisa recibe a Valsione en su pequeño mundo perfecto.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeña hormiga oprimida del mundo?- la campeona le dice.

-Traigo compras de la casa y además algo para ti.- responde la creadora, ignorando el dulce insulto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has traído?- cuestiona la seguidora del Dios loco.

Blood se quita ambos guantes y los echa encima del hombro. Ahora que debe tener más cuidado entrena con unos guanteletes.

El cielo las contempla afuera del hogar de ellas. El aire está exquisito y la temperatura no se atreve a subir mucho. Incluso parece que va a llover.

-Un arma para ti.- responde su amiga.

El glorioso artefacto brilla en todo su esplendor y se muestra ante los ojos de Blood. Parece incluso guiñarle mientras Valsione sonríe orgullosa de su adquisición. Promete ser una gran arma hasta que se descubran nuevos horizontes y entonces las líneas anteriores se expandan. Mil aventuras por venir, mil golpes por dar. ¡Casi puedo ver el futuro brillante del arma!

Pero la magia acaba con las ácidas palabras de la campeona.

-Es un sartén.

A decir verdad, sí parece. Es un disco con varios centímetros de espesor y un diámetro parecido al de una cabeza, además de un mango para sujetarse. En el centro posee un pequeño círculo rojo.

-¡Es un arma especializada y sofisticada para los de tu clase!- responde bravamente Valsione. Luego se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios y pone cara de odio. Enseguida le voltea la cara a su mejor amiga.

Blood no sabe si reírse, seguirle el juego o qué. Así que opta por acercarse, abrazarla y tirar el sartén a un lado.

-Nunca necesité de un arma, recuerda. Aún de acólita fue a puños y patadas. La intención se agradece pero aunque no sea la misma, gracias a ti estoy viva.

La creadora afloja el cuerpo, suspira y responde al abrazo. Se siente tan bien cuando alguien querido te aprieta contra sí y se niega a soltarte por varios segundos. Como nos dijeron de niños, los abrazos son buenos.

Avanza a paso firme, dolido.

_Le mintió a su nena cuando dijo que salía por aire._

Tumba las puertas del falso cielo con una patada y es observado con atónitos ojos. ¡Debería estar en la cárcel! Y luego la agria cara del muchacho los hace temblar: es como cuando un culpable conoce a su verdugo.

El caballero renacido de corazón caótico desenvaina su espada negra. Es una hoja cruda y utilizada para decapitar a criminales. Su crueldad se realza con el gran garfio que se forma en la punta superior del arma. Está diseñada para hacer daño. Y es la primera vez que la usará de buena gana.

Entre gritos de terror y súplicas uno a uno es desgarrado por la hoja maldita que porta el de buen corazón. La sangre salta por todo el cuarto bendito y se mancha de pecado. Los ancianos podridos poco pueden hacer para defenderse de un justiciero enloquecido. ¡Al diablo las leyes! Las cosas se resuelven a mano propia, piensa. No necesita de un dios para juzgar a los que obran mal ya que aquél que no castiga la maldad ordena que se haga.

Asesta su espada de dos manos sin fin, abriendo huesos, carne, órganos e incluso espíritus. Tan poderosos son los impactos que a los cuerpos sentados les corta por la mitad con todo y respaldo de la elegante silla. Y a los que intentan correr les arroja la espada a modo de daga. Una daga bastante grande y pesada que los tumba al contacto. Recupera el arma a tirones, desgarrando aún más la carne y provocando peores gritos.

El olor a muerte sucia se le impregna por primera vez a la piel. Tantas… almas que perdonó y que liberó con el ejemplo y una sonrisa, no valdrán como pasaporte al cielo al eliminar seis almas corruptas. Estas no las pudo salvar, no quiso.

Graciosamente el arma negra le pesa más con la sangre de los impuros.

Entonces la lanza que tantas veces combatió a lado de la espada oscura también gana peso adicional: es más difícil pelear contra nuestros amigos que contra nuestros enemigos.

Por el marco vacío entra otro justiciero sólo que uno legal. Él confía en el sistema y en la bondad, no en los extremos. Cuando no encontró a su compañero en varias horas de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal.

La poderosa matiz gris de la amistad los cubre y baila sobre ellos.

Eltosian da un paso al frente y contempla a su renegado amigo: alto de espíritu rebelde, corazón enorme que apenas le cabe en el pecho por una furia incontrolable. Ahí, parado en el centro de la nueva tumba del concejo y empapado de sangre inmunda. Ha cambiado tanto en unos pocos segundos que masacró a seres indefensos y corruptos. La mirada del caballero de espadas se ha ensombrecido.

El negro cuarto los abrasa con tristeza. Las llamas de la soledad comienzan a expandirse por cada milímetro del santuario roto. Ahí donde se tomaron demasiadas malas decisiones y se rompieron mil corazones, donde innumerables actos de maldad se realizaron.

Ya no es _él_.

Masaho sonríe con el corazón carmín.

Entregan lo mejor de sí. ¿Está alguien obteniendo lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?

¿Alguien ha tomado tu fe? Es real el dolor que sientes, tu confías, tú debes confesar. ¿Alguien ha tomado tu fe? La vida, el amor, debes morir para curarte. La esperanza empieza con el corazón roto, debes confiar y confesar.

_Ahí va mi héroe._

-¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste?

Eltosian mira fijamente los ojos de su amigo. Han perdido brillo. El pobre se ha manchado.

-Sí. Y lo volveré a hacer si se atreven a levantarse como muertitos.

La voz de Masaho es desafiante.

Ellos son un uno con cero a partir de hoy.

-¿Estás consciente de que voy a detenerte?- formula una pregunta nueva Eltosian.

-Estoy consciente de que lo intentarás.- responde su amigo.

Sin decir más (que ya dijeron bastante como quiera) se separan dos metros, como en los entrenamientos de espadachín y ponen su guardia alta: Masaho sostiene la espada con ambas manos y con la hoja apuntando hacia el frente, con el pomo enfrente de su cintura. Eltosian actúa de forma extraña ya que de su espalda desmonta un escudo de valquiria. Y no sólo uno, dos.

El caballero de espadas le contempla curioso. ¿Un estilo nuevo que aprendió de los cruzados? ¿O sólo se burla?

Despacio, como dos luchadores del ring, comienzan a rodearse y buscarse aperturas. Ahora mismo parece más un duelo de voluntades que una lucha casi a muerte. Sólo hay pasos en falso, fintas y sonrisas fugaces. Saben muy bien lo que hacen.

Eltosian debe tomar sus precauciones ya que cuando su compañero usa ambas manos es peligroso.

Masaho debe tomar sus precauciones ya que cuando su compañero usa la cabeza es peligroso.

En un sonoro choque se encuentra la espada con los escudos. De inmediato se repliegan unos pasos hacia atrás y vuelven a rodearse, soñando. Buscan un significado que entender. Han visto el horror y las maravillas con sus propios ojos.

Un aullido de lobo retumba en los oídos de un confundido Eltosian. ¿En qué momento aulló su amigo? Después poderosas mordidas en forma de estocadas y cortes transversales le llueven al humano ante un lobo feroz. La bestia ataca con todo lo que tiene a su alcance, incluso sus patas traseras y en segundos veloces las delanteras, soltando su mordida como ataque principal. Los pelos del animal se erizan y sus colmillos brillan en la infinita oscuridad que de forma repentina se traga a Eltosian. ¡Nunca había visto así a Masaho!

El lobo por excelencia es gran cazador en jaurías pero este en especial es excelente en combate solitario. Muchas veces se ha enfrentado a la vida misma a mordidas y derribos. Eso es un defecto en nuestro caballero: es muy independiente. En lugar de apoyarse en sus seres queridos para salir adelante, ayudarlos a ellos y demás romanticismos, él prefiere ser orgulloso y tragarse el mundo de una mordida, con la mandíbula rasgando el cielo y el infierno.

¡Hace falta más que una correa!

A duras penas y con pequeños milagros Eltosian desvía todas las feroces mordidas con sus dos escudos.

Masaho piensa que alguien quiere matarle. Se ha torcido tanto en pocas horas que su naturaleza desconfiada y orgullosa ha salido a flote. Cree que tratan de infectarle la sangre y la mente con esas tonterías de la ley y el respeto a la autoridad.

¿Qué emperador abominable lo domina? Él no gobierna más su alma, está completamente sumergido en la oscuridad mientras le da la espalda al sol.

Caballero blanco y santo grial.

Divide tus pulmones con sangre y trueno cuando veas al caballero blanco. Rompe tus músculos y destroza tu espada si deseas sobrevivir. Este corazón de madera es el que lo hace avanzar. Las hojas atraviesan el cielo y debes apuntar directamente arrugado corazón y mirarle directamente en el ojo.

Y cuando mueran, ¿irán al cielo?

Una sorpresiva patada abre los escudos: se alejan del pecho de Eltosian y se acercan a las paredes. Luego un arco es dibujado por la punta de la espada, un arco que raya superficialmente el peto de Eltosian; sólo raya porque logra arquear su espalda hacia atrás. A pesar de la pesada armadura le es posible flexionarse: sabe que cada milímetro cuenta en casos tan cruciales.

¡Es la evolución, nena!

Masaho incluso escucha a los ángeles gritarle que está en el mal camino. Siente las pesadas almas de los ancianos que recién asesinó: le jalan de los brazos, del cabello y de las piernas, como buscando venganza. El caballero se siente más pesado pero eso lo resuelve fácil aplicando más fuerza.

Entonces el plan comienza: Eltosian le da la espalda y se echa a correr por el pasillo de donde entró. Masaho lo persigue.

Este no es el fin y tampoco el principio.


	7. Capítulo 7

Se hizo una costumbre hace ya bastantes días. Se puede perdonar pero nunca olvidar: con una dulce sonrisa contempla un vasito con tequila. Después le pasa el dedo índice de la mano derecha por la boca del vaso, delineando un bonito círculo.

_Jálame más cerca al amor._

Canturrea en voz baja mientras le rodea el mundo: el bar que tantas veces la vio tomar y desmayarse, que en otras ocasiones le contempló romper records y partir caras. Ahora para el bar no es más que una antigua clienta que todos los viernes (antes de las guerras) pide un vaso distinto y nunca lo consume. Sólo lo contempla por un largo, largo rato: según era su amor por ese trago, son las horas que le contempla.

Un poco loca, sí.

Ya pasó la etapa del mal olor, cuando el cuerpo trabaja de más y se libera de toxinas no deseadas. Las pesadillas aún van y vienen, cada vez más controladas. Pero las ganas de asesinar no se van. Esas ganas aparecen por la combinación de las pesadillas y el cansancio. Y gracias al cielo los días de ponerse _feliz_ pasaron. ¡Fue desastroso! Su cuerpo recibió demasiado oxígeno, buena comida y reacciones químicas completamente nuevas. Daba saltitos por todos lados y abrazaba a cuanto ser podía (no todos se dejaban). Esos cortos días de extrema felicidad y alegría fueron un momento de su vida que planea dejar atrás.

Pero la batalla no está ganada. Claro que no: falta evitar las tentaciones. Es por eso que cada semana enfrenta al recuerdo, le toma del cuello y le ahorca hasta dejarla inerte en la barra. Sus manos no retiran el cuello hasta que sus dedos se tornen blancos por falta de circulación: campeona sobria vale más que campeona ebria.

Segundos incontables los ha desperdiciado ahí, segundos bien utilizados. No todos miran al frente a sus miedos y tienen el valor de enfrentarles más de una vez.

Con una dulce tonada de respeto aleja el vasito usando el puño izquierdo. Ah, bendito puño.

Nadó entre mares de alcoholes y mezclas peligrosas pero eso terminó. Ahora vuela con los brazos bien abiertos y la sonrisa tan socarrona como siempre.

_Eres más grande que yo._

* * *

El sentimiento de estar preso (otra vez) es espantoso. Aún le duelen todas las flechas que le llovieron encima mientras su leal amigo corría. Aunque ya sólo tiene cicatrices y recuerdos, cada punta de acero, fuego, hielo y viento le sigue doliendo. Son tatuajes nuevos.

La sencilla estrategia de su amigo fue que el cielo se cubriera aún más de flechas y entre todos esos proyectiles, inmovilizar a Masaho. Entre peso, heridas, dolor y elementos mezclados que le sobrecargaron los nervios, el caballero no pudo hacer mucho.

Mastica aire por millonésima vez y contempla el vacío. Ya ha recuperado el control de sus emociones y de su cuerpo. Ahora mismo se niega a recibir a Eltosian. La vergüenza es tal que se tapa el rostro y le da la espalda cuando éste le visita. O bueno, trata de. Los grilletes y cadenas le tienen bastante inmovilizado: los brazos le desvían al techo y las piernas al piso; más cruel que antes. Es posible dormir sentado pero no puede girar con total libertad y mucho menos ahorcar a quien le visita con las cortas cadenas. Cadenas ahora reforzadas y hechas de material enriquecido.

Extraña despertar por las mañanas y mirar a su amada desnuda en la cocina.

_Todo de ti._

Se acomoda: se sienta en el suelo, apoya la cabeza hacia atrás; cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y las piernas extendidas a lo largo de la prisión.

Angellore no lo visita. Está muy enojada con él.

_Bailando todo se arregla, pégate un poco más._

Pero otra mujer se acerca porque el destino así lo escribió. Lo mejor de su vida fue él alguna vez. Se inclina con su sensual cuerpo sobre el barbudo caballero quien no se ha percatado de la presencia ajena. Le pasa la mano derecha por la mejilla izquierda, tocando la barba que nunca antes había conocido. Él siempre se rasuraba cuando se amaban. Pasan los segundos y un tirón en los vellos faciales le hace abrir ambos ojos.

Lo siguiente que resuena en el calabozo es un desgarrador grito de dolor.

El caballero sólo siente la sangre correr por su ojo a terribles borbotones y resbalar por la mejilla. No comprende cómo o porqué, mucho menos quién. Lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue una uña acercándose tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar.

Gime de dolor mientras se retuerce en el suelo. Trata de cubrirse con una mano pero algo le evita jalar las cadenas. Intenta con la otra mano y sucede lo mismo. Torpemente levanta la cabeza y con el ojo sano distingue dos piernas largas y con carne de buena calidad… y la silueta le es muy familiar.

El aroma de un exquisito perfume se estrella contra su nariz. El aroma es demasiado sobresaliente entre la mugre, la humedad y la putrefacción. Y entonces todo le llega de golpe.

-¡Rose!

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas con los ojos cerrados?_

Su rubio cabello está desatado y cae libremente como cascada por el cuello, hombros y espalda. Y como si fuese la peor humillación, desnuda. Su cuerpo sigue tan suculento y preciado como siempre. Algunas cicatrices se aprecian, cicatrices que él nunca antes había visto. El demonio en casa.

Masaho por fin puede taparse medio rostro con una mano. Atónito, incapaz de poder hablar más, mira a su antigua mujer. Todos los pecados ajenos le bailan encima al caído caballero, con besos en alquileres. Y se sorprende pensando en qué hace ahí. Y se sorprende luchando en su interior por decidir una conclusión sólida.

La aterradora escena se congela por varios segundos.

-Siempre me gustó más tu ojo izquierdo.

El dolor físico y emocional se mezcla: el ojo izquierdo es el que ahora mismo ha sido desfigurado, inutilizado. Le arde de una manera exagerada y si pudiera se arrancaba la cabeza para no sentir más. Y su respiración acelerada no ayuda mucho a controlar la situación.

Como si no fuera suficiente, ella le patea el rostro con su pie derecho. El caballero da al suelo y aprieta los dientes. No sabe qué hacer, no en este momento tan inesperado y sucio.

Se acuerda de todas las noches que pasó con ella, de todo el amor que le entregó y de los innumerables sacrificios que hizo en su nombre. Las interminables caricias a las preciosas piernas y caderas. Todas esas madrugadas íntimas con la luna. Los susurros, los besos, los bailes. Todo, absolutamente todo. Hasta el cercano matrimonio que terminó en nada.

Y como si no fuera suficiente otra vez, el corazón le arde tan fuerte que parece un dolor físico. Le ahoga todos los gritos y le roba las lágrimas. Las llamas lo abrazan y le arrancan arteria por arteria.

Así que comienza a respirar más despacio, tratando de agarrar a la situación por la cintura. Aunque tiene pintura de guerra encima debe evitar alimentar al dragón. La canción del destino le llega a los oídos al tiempo que su antigua amante le explica todo.

Como una terrible y adorada hechicera, sedujo a Tristán III. La ola de indiferencia se apoderó del concejo ya que les convenía. Entonces ella mandó al buen soberano a su muerte a la isla lejana de los muertos en vida. Luego le pagó al concejo con el cuerpo y les fue envenenando la mente poco a poco, y el organismo también. Todo para al final provocar caos en el reino y lograr que la república le ataque.

En breve, habrá acabado con Rune Midgard.

_Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú._

-¿Ahora entiendes, querido mío, por qué debo evitar que salgas de aquí?

* * *

Clava sus colmillos primero y luego el resto de los dientes. Después arranca la carne del hueso y sigue masticando, cenando a las tres de la mañana debajo de una preciosa llovizna. La costilla está muy bien sazonada. Su mujer le ha enseñado a cocinar bien. Y hablando de ella, en circunstancias normales estaría dormido a su lado, protegiéndola en sueños de cualquier amenaza demasiado estúpida para acercarse; pero no, ahora no. Ha tenido problemas para dormir desde que entregó a su amigo a la ley. O a lo que se supone que es la ley.

En toda esta pasión se esconde su nombre. No sabe cómo ha hecho pero al final está grabado su nombre, tan grande.

Mientras se come la quinta costilla (su apetito también ha aumentado de forma considerable), contempla su bella Yuno. Es una ciudad que todo lo perdona, o eso parece. Ya no está seguro de muchas cosas. ¿Hizo lo correcto? ¿Estará bien su amigo? ¿Hay esperanza? ¿Es lo correcto?

Tantas son las preguntas que prefiere entretenerse con una sexta y última costilla.

El cielo nublado le sigue escupiendo agua muy fina y discreta. Le añade sabor a la comida.

La temperatura es bastante agradable y debe estar buscando donde está. Al menos ahora se hablan a solas. Será que está harto de tanto pensar. A uno termina por dolerle la cabeza si le da mil vueltas a lo mismo de forma infinita. Aún siendo un tema bonito y que conozca, al menos ahora siente que no sabe quién es.

Todo se le inculcó de niño: modales, cortesía, caballerosidad, conocimientos, la ley misma. Y por sobre todo, el honor.

¿Está dispuesto a arriesgar el honor por su amigo? Creo que sí. A fin de cuentas la realidad es subjetiva.

Arruga el papel de cocina donde trajo su comida. Camina unos pasos y lo tira en un bote de basura. Los pasos continúan apareciendo y poco a poco lo guían lejos de su casa. Cruza el elegante puente de piedra que da a la tierra, al mundo mortal. Arcos y figuras adornan esta obra.

_Ciertamente me odiarás._

Camina, camina. Sus pisadas lo llevan por la meseta, por los campos, por viejos fuertes, a Aldebaran, por laberintos naturales y al final por los castillos tan amados. Muy poco empapado y con el manto de la noche abrazándolo, transformándolo.

Llega a la capital sin pena y sin gloria.

Contra el silencio entra a la prisión sin formalidades y sin forma. Sigue andando al mismo ritmo, como un imparable constructo de piedra mayor. Cruzando puertas grandes lo busca. Lo encuentra en lo más hondo de la mazmorra, con su cuerpo desecho y como laberinto eterno.

* * *

Después de tragarse el orgullo y recordando las infinitas espadas que él rompió, sólo para verla, se obligó a sí misma a buscarlo. Con su tonificada y sensual silueta, vestida con su uniforme, busca en el castillo en donde debería estar él. Siguió el mismo camino que el caballero de brillante armadura que cenó a unas horas de la medianoche.

_Por ti daría la vida. Si confundo tu sonrisa por caramelo me miras._

Lo primero que nota, es un alboroto ruidoso y campanas sonando aquí y allá, y espadachines y cruzados corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando. Ella se sorprende pero no hace caso y sigue caminando, imitando el mismo paso que Eltosian.

Él es lo que más quiere ella. Su pensamiento más profundo.

En la celda que según ella debería estar (la más recóndita y escondida), no se encuentran más que pistas de su amado. Sangre en el suelo, grilletes rotos y un cerrojo forzado. El aroma de su hombre sigue presente, luchando contra el olor de la putrefacción y la basura. Ese fue siempre un defecto que nunca le agradó mucho: un aroma delicadamente pesado. Aunque ahora mismo ese pequeño defecto es una bendición. Sabe que está bien aunque el mundo pinte las cosas de otra forma. Digo, los muertos huelen más feo.

Tarareando y tronando los dedos al ritmo de la canción que los unió, camina hacia afuera. Tarde o temprano aparecerá. Eso de que no lo encontrara cuando lo buscó, es una señal divina de que tiene que esperar.

-¿Dónde estás? Te busco.

Canturrea mientras anda y corre de los monstruos salvajes que tratan de abrazarla.

Lo primero que nota al llegar a su hogar, es que el tapete está acomodado. Ella NUNCA lo acomoda. Siempre que sale, lo desacomoda a propósito, para que quien entre lo regrese a una posición correcta. Nadie suele fijarse en esos detalles.

Abre la puerta de madera y nada se ve en desorden: el espejo del pasillo de la entrada ahí sigue, la sala tiene todos sus cojines y la cocina a lo lejos no se ve destrozada. El cuarto de los dos no se ve porque la puerta está cerrada.

Desarmada.

Sale de su casa, corre el tapete y luego levanta una ancha puerta trampa. De ahí jala una enorme hacha de dos filos, uno más grande que el otro. Un diamante negro se encuentra en el ojo. La empuñadora es ergonómica y la uña tiene adornos. Es un hacha gigante y ridículamente pesada que requiere de gran fuerza para ser usada propiamente.

Armada.

La empuña y anda hacia adentro. Mira a todos lados, buscando al intruso. Nada. Todo está libre… excepto su nido de amor. Sus dedos aprietan más fuerte la empuñadura y rechina los dientes.

De una feroz patada tumba la puerta y grita como una temible bárbara, sedienta de sangre y dispuesta a descuartizar a cualquiera.

El arma cae de sus manos.

Reconoce a su amado, desnudo y recién bañado y con cicatrices nuevas, además de un ojo menos. Él no se puede contener y corre hacia ella para apretarla en un feroz abrazo, en un duelo de amor y a muerte. Lágrimas se desbordan por las mejillas de ambos y el corazón palpita con aún más amor, a punto de explotar de respeto, cariño y eternidad.

El sol los presentó y la luna los juntó.

Está entregando cada parte de su corazón. Cada canción que le ha cantado de sus labios y cualquier miedo que tenía su alma lo está dejando ir. Y cualquiera que pregunte él les hará saber: Ella es la correcta, lo dirá alto, ella es la correcta; lo dirá orgulloso.

_Toca la campana, toca la campana._

Él le dirá al mundo que ha encontrado a la chica por la que puede vivir, la que él se merece. Para darle a todo su corazón un motivo para volar.

* * *

-Eres demasiado lento, debes alcanzarme.

Y baila sacudiendo los brazos, las caderas y moviendo el cuello mientras el torso anda por todos lados.

Quiere ir de fiesta, quiere ir de samba, quiere ir de fiesta, quiere ir de samba. Y vivir su vida e ir de fiesta y volar como un ave. Así que déjala volar como un cohete y entonces volar tan alto que deberá bajar por oxígeno, porque una vez que empieza, nunca termina. Eso porque bailar requiere menos condición física que entrenar y luchar.

Ella sólo quiere ir de fiesta, cantar y vivir su vida.

Se encuentra en Comodo y es el alma de la fiesta. Lleva bailando toda la noche bajo las luces y sin efecto alguno del alcohol. La gente alrededor se contagia de su rutina exagerada y animada. De un segundo a otro le dio por bailar. Y es que sabe que si no hubiese sido discípula de dios, habría sido discípula del pecado, está en sus caderas.

-Déjame llevarte a Comodo.

Canturrea a los turistas que pasan por ahí, invitándolos con una gran sonrisa a visitar el bar. Esta ciudad podrá ser considerada uno de sus hogares.

Es una terapia nueva que ella está inventando y saldrá a relucir en el futuro.

Ahora mismo Blood es una estrella en el bar cómodo y de buen ambiente.

* * *

_¡Libérenme!_

Grita, retorciéndose sobre sus ataduras mentales y sobre el suelo. Se arrastra con sus brazos rodeándole su torso, como si tuviera la peor comezón de la historia. No se encontraron restos de ella, sintiéndose caliente con cada sonrisa falsa. Aunque no se encontró evidencia alguna de que el rey cometió el crimen, ella lo sabe. Esa idea nunca se le fue completamente, trataba de esconderla pero el sonido impío le apartó los días y le apartó las noches. Además de que se la implantaron muy bien, muy hondo.

Oscuras fuerzas la jalan bajo tierra y el sentimiento nunca se fue. ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan vacía? No se recuperará con el tiempo, esa soledad la está matando. Gime, grita y gruñe, poseída. ¿Alguna vez conocerá la paz de nuevo? No lo cree, no podrá lograrlo. Lo tomará como otra señal, el terror la cruza, temiendo el momento en el que tenga que soñar y sentirlo morir de nuevo, a su amado. Lo pierde cada noche que le es posible dormir.

Vive en un asilo, una mentira. No sabe que sigue enamorada de él, que por eso sigue cometiendo pecados y desastres. No estaba lista para el asilo, para dejarlo ir y ahora mismo le está arrastrando a la tumba de él.

Imágenes de la muerte le rodean de nuevo, están detrás de ella y le van a encontrar. Juicio para el pecado inmortal que la ha envuelto completamente. Sabe desde hace rato que nunca más iba a toparse con una noche pacífica, adorada. Está temerosa aún de que ellos le escuchen, de que no le teman y de que le apliquen castigo por el crimen inmoral. Su cabeza truena una y otra vez como neuronas en orgasmo. En el final no habrá sufrimiento (más sufrimiento), en el final ellos se enterarán de todo (de nada), en el final tú cuestionarás tus creencias (qué creencias) y al final ella descubrirá como ella fue engañada. Esto ha ido demasiado largo: no más sueños demoniacos.

_¡Destructor, ven hoy!_

Rueda sobre las sábanas del difunto rey, sobre la cama real. Se enreda en las lujosas telas y después comienza a andar, como reina vestida y elegante. Balbucea cosas sin sentido y da órdenes al aire. Luego se despoja de su atuendo improvisado y gatea sobre los tapetes, buscando pedazos de corazón de su antiguo amor, el ejecutado por órdenes del rey. Encuentra un par, todos ilusorios, por supuesto. Los junta y los arma en un enorme y precioso corazón mental, cada día más grande. Y cada día su rutina es la misma, desde que se acuerda del incidente.

Mientras fantasea de día, de noche también lo hace. No se ha alimentado en varios días, a pesar de que sus enemigos se acercan cada vez más. No lo sabe ella ni lo saben sus enemigos, pero el destino nos tiene sorpresas y por eso lo podemos culpar, ya que no nos avisa. Todo es negativo, negro, cruel y huesudo en su futuro. De haber nacido en otro día, quizá nada de esto hubiera sucedido. De haber nacido con menos amor, quizá nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Todo es una prueba de Dios, o quien se supone que es dios en realidad. Habiendo tantas religiones en existencia, ¿a cuál creerle?

-Te liberaré.- dice una voz familiar, ronca. Su rubio cabello es lo primero que nota la gitana. Es ese oro opaco que vio antes. Un tono de piel bronceado, quemado. El sol, como él, es implacable. Un caballero que es experto en la lanza. Lleva su armadura típica, el uniforme de soldado y de justiciero.

Rose reacciona y comienza a arrastrarse hacia él, como polilla al fuego. Sin darse cuenta se cae de bruces de la cama y comienza a gatear otra vez, importándole poco lo mucho que le arde el mentón y las manos. El caballero la contempla y se arrodilla para recibirle con los brazos abiertos después de un largo trayecto. Ella se acomoda como puede, sobre la dura armadura y le rodea por la cintura con sus delgados brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el vientre ajeno. Eltosian le pasa la mano derecha por el rostro, con el metal y el cuero lastimando la exquisita piel. Ya no hay enemigos imaginarios y tampoco rutinas de combate, sólo ideas patrióticas y fanáticas. La bailarina gime tantito al sentir el duro, tosco tacto. En todo el tiempo en que él la estuvo manipulando, nunca pudo poseerle una caricia de verdad. La trata de forma cruel, haciéndola parecer un títere maltratado y con pintura rasgada, con astillas y cuerdas rotas.

-Lo único que te pedí es que causaras la guerra. Y no pudiste.- se queja Eltosian con un tono de voz desconocido para nosotros: áspero, grosero. Comienza a susurrarle insultos y Rose comienza a chillar.

Ella está ahí otra vez, a miles de millas de distancia de él como un desastre roto. Trató tanto, pensó que ella podría sola y por su cuenta pero se dio cuenta de que no. Ha perdido demasiado en el camino. Entonces Rose mira la cara de su amado, en el rostro de Eltosian. Sabe muy bien que es imposible que viva pero le sigue viendo ahí. Ella por fin es de él, nuevamente. Lágrimas se desbordan por sus mejillas y dan al suelo mientras sigue delirando a su amado en el ser que no es. Por fin todo tiene sentido y pensó que ella le había perdido antes. La bailarina vino a él en forma de piezas cuando él la llama por su nombre, para que él pueda hacerla completa. Vino desecha pero Eltosian le da un sentido a su identidad como piezas de rompecabezas en su mano.

El caballero repara en su error y comienza a arrullarla, balanceándose un poco mientras le hace ruidos con la boca. Las lágrimas ya no salen y las que están en el piso se evaporan.

Cuarto enorme y elegante, el cuarto real. Pinturas, muchas pinturas y adornos exagerados. Es por ese tipo de cosas que Eltosian comenzó a hacerla de titiritero con la mujer en pedazos. Demasiados lujos innecesarios que no tienen función real, sólo dan emociones.

-Si tan sólo pudiera hacer un trato con Dios.- se ríe Eltosian sin dejar de arrullar a Rose.

No le duele. ¿Quieres saber cómo se siente? No podrías. La mezcla de experiencias, enseñanzas y pensamiento necesitan ser demasiado precisas para saber qué siente. Podrás entenderlo pero nunca saber qué siente.

-Pero te liberaré.- le susurra al oído mientras la suelta. Ella al principio se resiste a abandonarlo pero la fuerza ajena es superior, así que no le queda más remedio que permitirle irse. Cierra los ojos ella y se desparrama sobre el suelo como vino desperdiciado.

Cuando recupera el conocimiento, no entiende.

-¡Justicia!

Grita una muchedumbre salvaje que le rodea. Ella se encuentra con grilletes en manos y pies, acostada en lo que parece ser madera. Alza un poco sus ojitos y es una plataforma de madera de unos dos por dos por tres metros con un mar de gente alrededor. Reconoce algunos edificios a ojo rápido y se encuentra en la capital, Prontera.

El cielo está muy azul y brillante. Eso significa que ha pasado al menos una noche, suponiendo lo más positivo.

Pero está viva y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Se levanta de forma inmediata y contempla rutas de escape. ¡Tiene que sobrevivir! Al final el instinto de los fuertes es el mismo: prevalecer. Está tan concentrada buscando como eludir a todos que no se da cuenta de que sus manos están atadas con grilletes de pies y manos pero eso no le reduce el espíritu. Este brilla con más fuerza, haciéndonos saber que en realidad sólo tuvo un mal pasado, ella nunca fue mala del todo.

Pero sus preciosos esfuerzos son en vano: el piso se derriba debajo de ella y entonces su propio peso le traiciona: una soga está atada a su cuello, comenzando a asfixiarla. La soga está en forma vertical y se sostiene de arriba, una columna que no vio al principio.

Una horca.

Sacude los pies como puede, tratando de nadar hacia arriba. La gente grita más enardecida, culpándola de todos sus males: la pobreza, el hambre, la mala sociedad, problemas de amor y demás tonterías.

Comienza a asfixiarse por su propia lengua. No se produce un ahorcado azul ya que el nudo es lateral. La altura no fue la suficiente, así que no muere por shock medular. Luego una sensación de dolor de cabeza se apodera de ella, sus oídos zumban y su cerebro deja de analizar bien la situación. El cuello duele todavía más que la cabeza. Y tristemente no pierde el conocimiento. Sólo después de varios segundos comienzan las muecas producidas por contracciones de los músculos en la cara. Aún sigue tratando de sacudirse, de nadar.

Su último respiro es de perdón al mundo. No sirve de mucho morir con rabia, ahogado en ira.

Lo más especial es cómo cae un arete suyo al suelo. Es un arete de un sencillo diamante y que estaba en su oreja derecha. Besa el suelo con un _clinc_ inaudible para el mundo pero no para Dios.

Como una panda de criaturas inferiores a los animales, vitorean su muerte. Una justicia inexistente por fin se realizó y ya están pagados los crímenes que ella cometió en contra de su reino.

A lo lejos, Eltosian contempla con una sonrisa y con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma. Ha quedado impune.

* * *

Al principio se niega a creerlo. Pero conforme corre hacia la plaza central donde encuentra una muchedumbre dispersándose después de varias horas, asimila que es verdad. Todos se marchan con una cara de satisfacción perversa, inútil.

Su armadura es nueva pero no la utiliza por celebración, la utiliza porque Angellore en secreto le hizo una armadura aún mejor que la anterior, para distraerse en sus días de ausencia. Es brillante, a diferencia de este día. Placas más delgadas pero muy bien dobladas de tal manera que imita la dureza de modelos anteriores y por lo mismo encarece costos, aunque permite mayor movimiento.

Un vendaje hecho con amor cubre su ojo perdido. Le da varias vueltas a la cabeza y le peina de una forma graciosa.

Segundos después, llega a la plaza central. Un terrible remolino de emociones le revuelve las entrañas y la lógica. Trata de vomitar y llorar a la vez pero logra contenerse apretando los dientes y los puños. Su único ojo comienza a batallar para mirar bien, así que lo cierra y se fuerza a sí mismo a respirar con más calma.

Dura un minuto así, donde es imposible calmarse. Intenta mantener su color. Le empapa la sensación, los demás colores que se le quieren pegar encima y arrojarlo a la pared. Ella le miró a los ojos tiempo atrás y vio lo que había debajo. Él trató de cuidarse en ese entonces pero no resultó. El círculo estaba completo y todos los veían. Sólo ella podía tocarle.

Anda hacia adelante con una voluntad inquebrantable y frágil.

Sus protegidas manos le toman los pies con sumo cuidado. El guantelete de metal no deja marcas en la piel seca, pálida. Esos pies probaron alguna vez miles de zapatos. Luego él con sus brazos trata de rodearla entera, como Dios manda en un abrazo, pero sólo logra tomarle de las piernas y ocultar su rostro en la corta falda. Aún cuando le lastimó de forma física y emocional, la amó como a nadie. Magia indescriptible, conexión real. Fue una relación muy peligrosa pero también un amor muy puro. Astillas, espinas y armas punzocortantes atacaban sus corazones de forma mutua y diaria. Aprendió muchísimos trucos en la cama, en la vida diaria y sobre las señales de un buen amor. Le debe mucho, quiera o no.

Masaho no derrama ni una lágrima.

_¿Por qué, por qué?_

* * *

El cuerpo dura colgado al menos seis horas.

Nuestro reino se está pudriendo desde adentro. Cuando había esperanzas de mejora, una corona de espinas les cayó a todos.

De forma particular, una figura pasea por ahí. Dejó Comodo porque estaba preocupada, curiosa. ¿Una ejecución pública? No es algo que suceda todos los días. Y si fue algo tan fuerte, seguramente no permitirán que los sacerdotes limpien el cuerpo y le den un entierro digno. Así que ahí es donde entra ella, a pasear y a aprovecharse de la situación. No será una gran servidora de Dios pero te aseguro que transmite su mensaje general: paz, perdón, amor. Siempre lo hizo, sólo que de forma distorsionada. Y luego cuando dejó la bebida y las guerras, miró con mayor facilidad el rostro de su creador. Pero no, no es una fanática religiosa. Sólo es una persona inteligente que comprende que existe un poder más allá de su comprensión y que para sobrevivir como humanidad hay que trabajar juntos.

Se acerca más rápido de lo que se acercó Masaho.

Y las memorias de ella también se revelan pero de una forma menos violenta, sólo triste. Es la gitana que alguna vez conoció y le ayudó a enterrar a su novio, quien era un sacerdote de Dios. Ella, quien nunca supo su nombre, fue la primera mujer fuerte que conoció. A lo largo de los años ha conocido a varias pero ninguna dejó una impresión tan sólida como ella: cubierta de tierra, uñas rotas y sudada para darle una sepultura digna a su amado. Y debajo de toda esa cubierta terrenal, una belleza extraordinaria.

La contempla por varios segundos, preguntándose millones de cosas.

De un salto certero aterriza sobre la plataforma de madera. Toma la cuerda con la mano derecha a una altura sin importancia y usando su palma libre como navaja, corta la soga por encima de la otra mano y el cuerpo no toca el suelo. Jala la cuerda hacia arriba, arrojando el cadáver de la gitana al aire para luego atraparla con ambos brazos. Como podrás notar, su fuerza no está ausente ni se ha perdido. La aprieta contra si sin importarle si la descubren o no. Después se marcha a paso rápido, desmintiendo su falta de preocupación.

¿Quién es inocente? Nadie lo es. ¿Acaso es relevante al mundo hoy? Ella sacude su cabeza en desaprobación mientras el asesino camina, liberado por hombres malvados en su farsa oscura. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! El orgullo egoísta de un caballero, el homicidio de una criatura, ¿pueden culpar a esta última? Los buitres dando vueltas, acechando. La crueldad de un caballero asesinó a una familia, ¿el mundo está loco? Los defensores listos para abrazar las mentiras de sus sinuosas sonrisas.

_¡Le debes al mundo una disculpa!_

Tu corrupción es como un cáncer creciendo adentro. Te han enseñado que la verdad es fácil de esconder pero enfrentarás tu juicio otro día y sufrirás eternamente.

Un par de cuartos de horas después, Blood está detrás del templo de Dios donde conoció a la gitana. Entró sin que le vieran sus compañeros de fe y tomó prestada una pala del cuarto de herramientas. Grave error porque le faltó tomar el pico para suavizar primero la tierra. Se da cuenta de esto muy tarde y comienza a luchar contra la tierra, rodeada de tumbas y cansancio.

Pasan muchos minutos y cuando por fin logra cavar un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para depositar a la dama y permitir que descanse de forma eterna y agradecida, la muchacha viva nota que le falta un arete.

A puro ojo trata de percibir el objeto perdido pero sólo la mira a ella con una manta debajo, postrada y tranquila. Parece que estuviera dormida, esperando la siguiente función para actuar en el circo. Hasta le entrelazó los dedos sobre el vientre para hacerle la espera más dulce.

La noche le contempla y le contempla, curiosa. ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de nuestra heroína?

Delibera por varios minutos y suspira, rendida. Tendrá que regresar al lugar de la ejecución para encontrar la pieza, asumiendo que efectivamente se encuentra ahí.

A veces siente que nunca tendrá una pareja. La Vie en Rose, que murió por su amado y esta por ella, al parecer, le hace pensar eso.

A veces siente que ella es su única amiga. Aún cuando convive a diario con su adorada Valsione y otros vecinos, no se siente del todo bien. Parece que vive en una ciudad de ángeles. Al final nadie la comprende por completo. La entienden pero no la comprenden. Ella siente que entender es saber porqué hace eso y que comprender es sentir lo mismo.

* * *

_¡Ahí debería estar!_

¡Pero no está!

Su calmado rostro está endurecido, arrugado.

¿Quién se atrevería a robarle el cuerpo que le pertenece? Cuerpo que poseyó y amoldó más de una vez. No logró convencerla de olvidar a su viejo amor pero logró manipularla para sus planes: ¡El bien común! Sí, como un tablero de ajedrez. A veces para poder alcanzar a la victoria se requieren sacrificar piezas.

El bien común: purgar el reino de la mala hierba y la suciedad. Limpiar por completo los pecados y empezar desde cero. Él cree en el orden cívico y es mal visto como un villano por nosotros. No debemos verlo así. Él sólo quiere mantener el orden y el control _a todo costo_. Aunque es mucho más fácil dominar el mundo explotando una debilidad en el sistema o romper el actual y empezar uno nuevo. Es gobernar con puño de hierro. ¡Adora al puño de hierro! Lo que en realidad hizo nuestro héroe fue obtener buena publicidad jugando por las reglas establecidas para luego desatar sus mal comprendidos planes. Su forma de ser es MUY peligrosa: representa una forma intencional y metódica, y frecuentemente exitosa de maldad.

Mantiene su conducta, su propio código siempre. Nunca lo rompe. Incluso ahora, que mira de frente a Blood, a su mejor amiga.

Eltosian se fue unas muchas horas para despejar su mente y planear el siguiente paso de su gran golpe. Cuando regresó a contemplar su bella obra de arte, la colgada, esta desapareció. Preguntó en los alrededores pero nadie vio nada. De un segundo a otro se había esfumado.

Ambos en la plaza, mirándose fijamente, esperando a que el otro hable. Están a una docena de metros del sitio de ejecución, así que no se levantan sospechas de inmediato. Sólo actúan con cautela, esperando a los movimientos del otro. Encontrar a alguien en un lugar tan curioso causa paranoia.

¿Cuándo llegó ahí su amiga?

-¿Por qué el enojo?

Suelta la campeona, curiosa. Ladea su cabeza un poco, imitando a un gato que no entiende lo que sucede. Nunca lo había visto así. Quizá serio o preparado, pero nunca tan enojado.

-Oh, nada. Estrés. Ya sabes, cosas de la vida diaria.

Responde de una forma seca y evasiva Eltosian. Su tono es nuevo. Algo que no le ha dicho se nota de forma simple.

-Ven acá.- se ríe Blood y le rodea con sus brazos sin pensarlo. Ha abrazado a Eltosian en ocasiones anteriores pero muy contadas. Ella sólo tiene cuidado de mantener su mano derecha en puño. La izquierda sí se amolda a los hombros del caballero. Suspira y luego respira. Y cuando respira, el mundo que construyó con él se destruye. Un aroma curioso, conocido, le entra en la memoria. Es el perfume de la gitana, de La Vie en Rose. Es un olor dulce con especias y productos naturales. ¿Qué significa eso?

Antes de que Eltosian pueda responderle al gentil abrazo, ella lo suelta y lo empuja. Eltosian retrocede unos pasos, notando que efectivamente la fuerza de su amiga no es la de antes. Luego le pregunta en voz alta:

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella sin pensarlo abre su mano derecha. Los dedos medio y pulgar detienen algo.

Los ojos de su aún amigo se dilatan. Entre todas las personas que pudieron haber encontrado ese mísero objeto, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella, Dios? ¿Acaso ella es la única que le conocerá mejor que su esposa? No, no tiene sentido. ¡No ella! ¡No una guerrera loca y ex alcohólica! Es entonces que Eltosian comienza a asimilar que todos estos pocos años de amistad y amor fueron en vano. Que todos sus planes, éxitos y riesgos se tiraron por la borda. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no hay forma de perdón. ¡Todo acaba ahora!

Blood, entre sus dedos protege un arete de diamante. Arete que pertenece a la misma dueña del perfume. Ella se pregunta qué hizo Eltosian. ¿La entregó, la mandó ejecutar, sólo la capturó? Algo no le está diciendo, y por cómo arruga su rostro el caballero, es algo muy serio.

La temperatura se eleva. Los ánimos se encienden y los corajes son enormes hogueras que besan a Dios. Pero todo se interrumpe cuando Blood adopta una pose desafiante: mano izquierda en la cadera, espalda hacia atrás y con la mano derecha en pulgar que señala al suelo.

-Aquí no.

-¿Dónde?

Y prendiendo fuego en cada madrugada.

_Salta, ríe, baila._

Ambos marchan, imponentes, hacia una guerra que ellos mismos crearon. Dan pasos pesados y lentos, moldeando el suelo a sus gustos. Si no los conocieras dirías que van a dominar la torre de Thanatos o el volcán de Thor. Con sólo mirarle a los ojos entenderías que son más que humanos, son dioses de la guerra y de la victoria. Más de mil se pensarían estorbarles en su caminata.

Las respiraciones tranquilas y pausadas, agarrando ritmo de la batalla que está por venir. Corazón de mitral, ojos de fuego y nervios de acero.

La sed de sangre no es muy obvia que digamos. Se contienen sólo unos minutos, casi horas, en lo que consiguen una arena adecuada para sus necesidades. Hay un vacío y se piden perdón sin gritos. Y si pudieran pedir un deseo, desearían que no fuesen así.

Por los viejos tiempos han regresado a un castillo de Aldebaran. Se encuentra al noreste del jardín de piedra. Su amplia entrada dirige a unos escalones sin propósito alguno más que el de presumir la bandera del dueño del castillo. Después un corredor largo y especial como serpiente con tres escaleras dirigen a una puerta con engranes y un elegante reloj encima del arco. La siguiente habitación lleva a una amplia sala de estar con lechos a la derecha y una fuente seca a la izquierda. El camino hacia arriba se divide en dos escaleras diferentes para luego unirse en el mismo sendero. Un trono a la izquierda y una puerta en la pared siguiente.

Un cubo con el portal a la siguiente habitación se nota después de varios metros. El cubo se eleva del suelo más de cinco metros de altura. Al oeste, norte y este del cubo se encuentran los portales que podrían llevarte a la cima del cubo o no.

Para ahorrarse molestias y para presumir, la campeona dobla sus piernas y extiende los brazos hacia adelante. Luego echa a correr en dirección al cubo cuando se encuentra a tres metros de distancia. Con el pie izquierdo crea su propia gravedad y con el pie derecho desplaza esa misma gravedad hacia adelante: camina en la pared. Varias zancadas después termina encima del sol tallado con horas y amores derramados. Muchísimos segundos de su vida desperdició aquí, esperando la orden impaciente para entrar y armar caos en el gremio enemigo. A veces entraba sola y sin control para sólo burlar las defensas con saltos y provocaciones vulgares. Eso le otorgaba a su gremio impresionantes entradas. Pero claro, no todos caían. Había gente que lograba mantener su temple, gente como su mejor amigo. Él esperaba el momento justo para ordenar que la abatieran: en el aire. Estando en el aire es imposible esquivar ataques. Los más comunes eran las flechas duplicadas. Estas siempre se clavaron sobre el torso de la campeona y su espalda. Ella en el aire, giraba para proteger sus brazos y piernas. Prefería perder el corazón o sus pechos que sus armas.

De tanto caer al suelo sin gracia y bañada en flechas, poco a poco aprendió a atrapar las flechas con sus manos y a rechazarlas con sus piernas. Fue entonces que Eltosian ordenó a sus hombres a que la atacaran con lanzas y jabalinas. Estas aprendió a regresarlas con feroces coz. Fue entonces que se vieron OBLIGADOS a atacarla con magia para que no les cayera encima como perro rabioso destrozando un campo de girasoles.

La magia, la complicada magia. A esta nunca aprendió como burlarle. Tan volátil, poderosa y dependiente. Siempre eran necesarios los malditos profesores y sabios. Nunca le han simpatizado del todo. ¿Qué clase de persona no usa su propio cuerpo para vencer? ¿Qué es eso de callar a las leyes de la física? Ella, por el contrario, desobedece a las leyes una por una. Vuela cuando debería.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos vacíos cuando el rubio por fin entra y aparece frente a ella. Su mirada se ha suavizado, como reconociendo su destino. Si va a luchar por lo que cree, que sea en sus plenas facultades.

Imponente, guapo y bien preparado para todo: dejó el corazón atrás y carga su fiel lanza en la mano izquierda. Ella no está preparada del todo pero no lo necesita.

El caballero renacido hace un ademan con la mano derecha para que ella entre primero, porque vamos, es una dama al fin y al cabo. La campeona, lejos de ofenderse como le es costumbre (golpeo demasiados hombres que querían ser corteses con ella) acepta.

Todos saben cuándo deben asustarse.

-Moriré enojada si te atreves a subestimarme.

Brama sin darle la cara.

-Como gustes. No será bonito.

-Y tú no vas a disfrutarlo.

* * *

Él dejó caer su corazón y mientras ella se acercaba para reclamarlo, Masaho estaba en la oscuridad y exterminado. Hasta que ella le besó los labios y le salvó. Sus manos siempre han sido fuertes, las rodillas no. Él aprendió a pararse en os brazos de su amada sin desfallecer en ambos extremos inferiores.

Pero hubo un lado que Angellore nunca le conoció a su amado. Todas las cosas que la otra dijo nunca, nunca fueron verdad. Los juegos que jugaron Masaho y La Vie en Rose siempre ganó la fémina. Pero él enciende fuego a la lluvia. Lo pudo apreciar mientras le tocaba el rostro a su amada herrera. Bueno, en realidad quemaba mientras lloraba porque la escuchó gritando su nombre. Cuando se encuentra a lado se su futura esposa puede quedarse ahí para siempre, cerrar sus ojos y ellos dos juntos eternamente, nada es mejor.

A veces cuando ella se despierta cerca de la puerta y lo escucha gemir su nombre en sueños, sabe que él la está esperando.

Se aburre de contemplarlo y le salta encima con un brinquito. Su novio se sobresalta y abre sus ojos, recién despertado. La cama tiembla y las sábanas se arrugan con el peso de los dos. Masaho desnudo mastica el aire y luego la busca torpemente con sus brazos para rodearle y apretarle contra sí. Batalla unos segundos para dar con ella. Entonces sus dedos le perfilan la moldeada espalda a su bella amada y delinea los músculos como pintándolos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenas.

-¿Qué me harás de desayunar, chiflado?

-Uh…

* * *

El cielo se quema literalmente para ellos dos. Todo lo que han creado, cuidado y construido no es nada ya. La confianza, el amor y el respeto. En estos momentos se entregan un coraje intenso y una rabia más que exagerada. Vamos, yo estaría igual, ¿tú no? Esa hermosa máscara que tenía tu mejor amigo por fin se revela como tal. Debajo de su piel sólo hay sombras, caos y mentiras. Esto aplica para ambos: Eltosian se presentaba como un ángel del señor, alguien respetable y amable. Blood se presentaba como una demente demonio, sedienta de sangre y desorden.

Cada uno posee la fuerza de mil hombres.

A cada impacto y pedacito de amor que se arrebatan todo el cuarto retumba. Truena, truena. Ambos mantienen su línea de fuego como si fueran superados cuarenta a uno. El cielo nuevamente arde, poseído de sus indomables almas.

La pierna derecha de Blood la mantiene firme. La lanza de Eltosian le ayuda a erguirse. Sangre a mares se mezcla con la bella agua que adorna el cuarto del emperio. Ésta adquiere un tono rojizo que es reflejado la cerrada edificación. La luz natural del castillo les ilumina perfectamente.

Sus alientos son eternos.

A través de estas semanas la campeona ha aprendido a manipular sus puñetazos para abrir cortes o perforaciones en la carne desprotegida. Endurece su palma o junta sus dedos y es entonces que deja de ser un puño y parece más un estoque o una espada larga. Le ha retirado ya varios pedazos de armadura al caballero con éste método tan particular.

Ahora es el turno de él: baila arrastrando pasos, empujando el agua. Forma un templo de oscuridad con su postura tan cerrada. No hay ninguna abertura. Los espacios del cuerpo son nulos y la lanza se encuentra en su mano derecha, con el resto de su ser inclinado un tanto hacia la izquierda. Cualquier ataque que se le realice será obligatoriamente hacia la izquierda. Tiene tiempo y velocidad para cubrir lo que le avientes.

El portal le saluda a Eltosian a dos metros de distancia. Y saluda a Blood a cinco metros de distancia.

Piezas de metal forjado y bellamente trabajado se esparcen por toda la habitación. Las cadenas que protegen el emperio están incompletas y esos pequeños pilares también. El piso presume de quebraduras y fracturas. La lucha ha sido tan bárbara e inhumana que incluso se aprecian ropas de mujer por ahí perdidas en el agua. A veces uno se pregunta quién resiste más: ella o él, porque él necesita armadura y ella sólo necesita voluntad.

El ángel entonces extiende sus alas. La demonio relame sus colmillos.

_A veces he pensado como sería yo de rubia. _

Seguramente has sentido cuando alguien manipula tus decisiones, tus sentimientos. Como si una fuerza externa te arrebatara pequeñas gotas de voluntad para luego envenenarlas y devolverlas a ti. Un vacío impresionante se apodera de ti. Impresionante, muy impresionante. Sólo queda seguir apretando los dientes y tensar aún más los músculos. Al final del día, si sobrevives y vuelves a tu cama, habrás aprendido algo. Que la vida no es justa, ¿verdad?

La cota de mallas que protege al rubio ha sido rajada en más de una ubicación de forma inteligente.

Entonces sucede algo que sorprenderá a las nuevas generaciones (bueno, en realidad no ya que esas nuevas generaciones ya están con nosotros, pero en su tiempo, se hicieron la base): Eltosian empuña su Brocca con ambas manos y la extiende en contra de Blood. Logra prendarla por debajo de su hombro izquierdo y jala contra sí, como un feroz titán de las profundidades en busca de venganza. Es como una estocada fantasma. Los dos cuerpos chocan en el aire y es obvio quién sufre más al no poseer armadura.

Blood aprieta los dientes y sus movimientos se congelan. Los nervios comienzan a fallarle.

Para obtener aún mayor poder, debe dejar a un lado su humanidad y convertirse en espectro. Ese será su nuevo principio; para hacerle un artista marcial de talla superior, uno debe olvidar su debilidad, la debilidad se tener clemencia contra sus enemigos. Ahora hará un camino solitario para incrementar su poder y olvidar su humanidad, es entonces que se hará un arma de guerra: implacable, despiadada, cruel.

Aprieta sus puños y sus músculos, fibra por fibra. Invoca ahora no un fragmento de su alma ni cinco. Sino quince. Por si fuera poco entra en el mismo estado de furia y además se hace daño a sí misma cada segundo, quemando su bello cuerpo.

Eltosian no da crédito a lo que ve. ¿Quince? Ahora tenerla tan cerca no parece buena idea: la golpea con su lanza una vez más y la azota contra la pared contraria a la entrada del cuarto. Pero nuestra querida no se inmuta ahí, apoyada en el muro. Este incremento de poder durará poco más de minuto y medio.

Como un dragón que sale de lo más profundo de la tierra hacia el cielo para burlarse de éste último.

La sorpresa de Eltosian es evidente. ¿Cuándo adquirió tanto poder? ¿En qué momento decidió ignorar a Dios? ¿Es ella la nueva avatar de la destrucción? ¡Pero basta de tonterías! Estamos aquí por los dos, no sólo por Blood. Eltosian tiene seguidores también.

El caballero, que está cerca de trascender una vez más, contempla a la cornuda frente a sí. Da unos ligeros pasos hacia adelante, moviendo el agua rojiza y creando ondas divertidas. Es una suerte que no haya dientes flotando. El metal de sus botas rechaza el cariño ensangrentado. El agua le estorba en sus maniobras, le distrae con el ruido y el aroma se está tornando desagradable.

¿Cuándo habrá acción? Justo ahora.

Sus sutiles pasos ahora son feroces zancadas que lo acercan a su contrincante en una poderosa carga, digna de una justa de los más nobles caballeros del reino. Pisotea el suelo con rabia y se prepara para la gloria. A unos segundos de colisionar con una estática campeona, ésta libera un rugido más potente que todos los anteriores que les he compartido. Es un grito de guerra, un aullido de los ángeles. Una voz infernal que congelaría hasta al mismo Dios.

No va a dejarlo, no para bien. Él fue el real y ella fue su tonta. Engañados por la noche y tomando el veneno. La campeona sanguinaria se fue del reino por días y el caballero leal se encontró abandonado y vulnerable. Una marioneta en la noche canta su canción mientras el rubio se bebe el tóxico. Sus inexistentes tacones en la acera añaden ritmo al sonido de la capital más difícil de habitar. Ningún bar en la capital sostiene mano nueva. Ella no se sabe su nombre oculto y no necesita angustias o penas.

Dicen que la música la llevó por mal camino.

Eltosian poseía un lugar que estaba en la misma calle si ella iba caminando por ahí. Caballero orgulloso que tenía una visión invencible y frágil ante las apariencias y las palabras. Él puso la música correcta para los dos, música que la llevó por mal camino, tocándola como él debería pero Blood estaba liderando el andar. Moviéndose por el perímetro femenino. No puede hablar, no puede respirar. Simpatizando con un accidente cuando el tiempo parece detenerse. La mañana respira muy suavemente cuando yo estoy despierto. Necesito algo para matar este aburrido dolor. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien o sigues en la capital? ¿Estás tomando el veneno e ignorándome? Ella está cerca y él no lo sabe.

Su poderoso pie le da un hachazo en el torso, deformando y tronando el metal que protege el hombro izquierdo. La pierna cruza la vista de los dos combatientes. Todo vuelve a la realidad: le duele el cuerpo, le sangran las heridas y le odia el corazón. Hace unos instantes se congeló en el tiempo porque tuvo miedo: ese desgarrador rugido le despojó de su valentía por unos cortos instantes. No supo más hasta que la tortura reapareció en forma de demonio.

Pero es momento de componerse: sin separar su dolido ser de la agresora, levanta su lanza en forma de luna menguante con sus dos manos y golpea el suelo. Lo que se forma como resultado es una terrible onda de choque que rompe la barrera del sonido y estalla contra el ente demoniaco. Dicha forma de daño no posee efectos visuales más que la grieta en el suelo y la nueva sangre de la campeona.

La pierna izquierda cede y Blood cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas, cansada. Respira sin control y su cuerpo ha comprobado que no es el mismo de antes. En situaciones donde era inmune a la fatiga, ahora se muestra delicada. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo. Lo peor es que Eltosian sigue frente a ella. Se encuentra expuesta a un ataque o incluso un golpe de gracia. Escena memorable: el hombre baja su lanza y enseguida se sienta frente a la mujer, adoptando una pose de relajación. La tensión comienza a esfumarse. El arma yace atrás de sus pies mientras las manos se encuentran en sus propios muslos.

Un pequeño intervalo de paz.

-¿Por qué?

Jadea Blood.

-Porque es necesario.

Bufa Eltosian.

La forma perfecta de esclavizar a un ser es decirle que es libre.

Minuto, minuto. Pasan dos de ellos para que Eltosian se recupere un poco y Blood pueda recuperar energía espiritual. No es que la esté subestimando sino que ambos han adquirido habilidades nunca antes pensadas que deberán transmitir de una forma u otra a las siguientes generaciones. Probablemente con leyendas. Y ser una leyenda mata.

Una corta e innecesaria tregua. Ya está escrito todo. Bueno, forjado.

Cada vez se están rompiendo más. Entonces la campeona choca sus puños con fuerza al tiempo que se levanta de un salto. El caballero asiente con la cabeza y se reincorpora despacio. Ellos nunca más serán deshonrados ni les matarán la inspiración. No permitirán que esto pase de nuevo. Las opciones son infinitas, negando el pecado.

Un metro los separa y entonces nada los distancia: Blood le surte una ráfaga de rápidos golpes que son desviados por una serie de feroces estocadas. Movimientos sobrehumanos y rápidos como el trueno y la sangre. Parecen dos indomables almas luchando por un pedazo de cielo.

Y en realidad parece una práctica de boxeo donde se enseñan el uno al otro sus movimientos básicos. Giros aquí, giros allá. La dama ha recurrido a patadas bajas pero el hombre logra defenderse con la punta no afilada de la lanza. El equilibrio se rompe: Eltosian da una punzada y Blood sube su brazo derecho y desvía su torso unos centímetros y de inmediato baja su extremidad, atrapando la lanza de su amigo por debajo de su axila. Sin esperar su mano aprieta lo largo de la alabarda y jala hacia sí misma. Sin esperar levanta la rodilla y luego da un salto con la pierna sana. El resultado es un brutal y duro impacto en la mandíbula de Eltosian que amenaza con dejarlo inconsciente. Trata de darse un respiro liberando su alma pero Blood no lo permite: tan sólo de aterrizar le propina tremendo guantazo en el vientre, liberándole sin preguntar todo el aire necesario.

Un agudo quejido se alcanza a escuchar. La salvación no será para ninguno de los dos. ¡Salvación! ¡Salvación! ¡Salvación! Está sobrevalorada estos días.

La campeona se arrodilla por un breve instante y aprieta con todo su coraje la mano izquierda. Con sangre nueva libera parte del poder de Dios de nuevo en la mandíbula de su mejor amigo al tiempo que se eleva hacia el cielo y gira ligeramente hacia un lado, producto del intenso choque de cuerpos.

_Tú debes ser una ilusión._

Alguien está apagando las luces y la música sube de volumen. ¿Sientes el ritmo? Lo veo por la forma en que te mueves. Eltosian se retuerce en el suelo, adolorido.

-¿Me dirás por qué?

El rugido de los leones dorado se extingue y la campeona se arrodilla a lado del rubio. De vez en cuando ella piensa de cuando estaban juntos. Eran tan felices como amigos y compañeros que podían morir en los brazos del otro sin arrepentimiento alguno. Pero él se sintió muy solo en compañía de la sangrienta campeona. Pero eso es amor y es un dolor que aún recuerdan ambos.

Uno puede hacerse adicto a cierta tristeza, sabes. Como la resignación al final, siempre al final.

-Es bastante obvio, querida.

El caballero andante renacido musita tal cual caminante del horizonte. Para él es MUY obvio que un nuevo orden es necesario. Es mucho más efectivo y eficiente arrancar el problema de raíz que limpiar rama por rama.

Si lograba derribar todo de la mano de Dios, podía sobrevivir y levantarlo desde el infierno hacia la tierra. Y si no llegase a sobrevivir de igual forma habría cumplido su cometido: purgar. Alguien más fuerte habría tomado su lugar y habría guiado a todos a su santo destino. Más, no contaba con la suerte. La suerte del ángel.

-No, para mí no lo es. Dime.

Blood insiste. Realmente no se imagina un escenario lo suficientemente macabro como para que su mejor amigo se destroce a sí mismo por dentro y se una a la corrupción, a la oscuridad. Inocencia tal vez, o falta de creatividad. O simplemente falta de experiencia.

A Eltosian le pesan los párpados. Quisiera poder dormir y echar todo atrás. ¡Le es imposible, claro! ¿Quién se encargaría entonces de tan bella misión encargada por Dios mismo? Claro, Él nos dio libre albedrío. ¿Por qué no iba a permitirle su misión?

Sus frentes se juntan tiernamente. Eltosian yace en el piso con el agua hasta sus orejas y cubriéndole del cuello hacia abajo. Han paseado tanto por el cuarto que se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada. Blood yace arrodillada a su lado y tomándole de las mejillas con sus rojizos dedos.

La sangre, obviamente, se disuelve entre más sangre.

Intervención divina de los dos, juegos macabros de los dioses. Ambos son devotos así que no necesitan decir más palabras. Están en calma, posicionándose. Están reconociendo y saben que ninguno de los dos puede escapar. Podrás alentarlos pero nunca detenerlos.

Son a prueba de ideas.

Ella le besa rápidamente la frente y se para enseguida al tiempo que le jala de ambas manos. Se ha dado por perdida desde hace tiempo. Sólo nos estuvo engañando con su supuesta superioridad. No es nadie ya. Es sólo una vil sombra de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido.

Como resultado los dos combatientes se mantienen firmes, o tratan de. Sus cuerpos tiemblan un poco. Cansados, heridos, erguidos sólo por obligación y voluntad. Son más que humanos como ya sabemos, son ángel y demonio. Son leyendas.

Tan divino. Todo mientras la fortuna se desvaneció. Nunca le tomes importancia a las consecuencias del crimen; esta vez la fortuna se desvaneció.

Ella se deja caer sobre él, exhausta, abrazándole con lo poco que le queda de vida. Él responde con sus fuertes brazos estrechándole contra su pecho desnudo y sin peto. La victoria y la historia ya están escritas, sólo hay que alargar la presentación de la misma. Su andar es torpe y descalzo. Ella perdió sus dos botas hace minutos atrás. Él aún conserva las dos enteras, o casi enteras.

Lágrimas corren por las mejillas de la campeona, goteando al suelo y besando la sangre. Ésta es su última resistencia. Su gran poder demoniaco va a caer, se irá a lo más profundo del abismo donde ella nunca más podrá encontrarle. Habrá otros que podrán dominar semejante poder pero ella, quien fue la primera, nunca más lo hará. Todo termina aquí.

Saca el pecho, engañando a cualquiera sobre su futuro fin. El ángel también ha tensado ya su cuerpo.

Sin aliento. Más allá del cielo donde las aves vuelan. En la infinidad desaparecerá.

Ella realmente nunca tuvo la visión sobre su victoria. Sólo exterminaba su cuerpo desde adentro, añorando el poder que Dios nunca le entregó por derecho propio. La gloria, la historia, todo eso que añoran los jóvenes guerreros para compartir con sus descendientes y su tribu. Entre más dominio obtuvo en esta corta batalla más terminó con sus años de vida, que al final se reducen a nada. No más energía, no más potencia.

Él siempre tuvo la certeza de que su derrota es imposible. Cada minuto más fuerte, más poderoso. Con su ágil mente predijo infinidad de variables en su rama de habilidades y las de su oponente. Al final, ella fue quien le enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber de él mismo. El futuro y el porvenir son todo lo que desea tomar por el cuello para partirle en dos y reacomodarlo a su antojo.

Un segundo nos separa del final. Ese segundo transcurre ahora.

Se encuentran rotos desde el corazón hasta el alma pero eso, como ya sabes, no los detiene.

Brocca se encuentra al rojo vivo, quemándole las propias manos al caballero. El humo chispea y la sangre se evapora de su piel al tiempo que sus piernas arremeten con violencia en contra de su mejor amiga. La fórmula ya está hecha, falta sólo el catalizador que es la víctima, en este caso Blood.

Los puños sin nombre retroceden y se refugian a los lados de los hermosos pechos de la campeona. Tiemblan de miedo y excitación de por fin conocer lo que el destino les depara, por muy escrito que esté. La vibración se extiende a los brazos y al resto del cuerpo. El demonio está preparado para morir con un último ataque, con las puertas del infierno abiertas por ella misma.

La lanza atraviesa el aire en diagonal y hacia el frente con negras intenciones. Con blancas intenciones las manos se extienden y toman la fatalidad para transformarla.

Una terrible explosión de fuego detona en medio de los dos. Las cadenas casi de derriten y los pilares son destrozados. De haber existido un emperio ahí mismo éste habría tronado en cinco pedazos. El cuarto entero tiembla y los cimientos del castillo se han debilitado. Ladrillos se destraban de sus posiciones y el polvo invade todo el cuarto. El agua se ha evaporado casi en su totalidad.

Sólo se escucha el siseo del calor y de cómo Brocca se enfría poco a poco, triunfante. Quedan ahora también cicatrices que comienzan a cerrarse.

La triza desciende poco a poquito, tratando de enterarse de qué demonios ha pasado.

Minutos pasan y lo único que se puede distinguir es una respiración triste, abandonada. Tose un par de veces y trata de levantarse pero es imposible ahora. Sus huesos le duelen y sus músculos están casi tironeados al máximo. Sus órganos trabajan a máxima capacidad para darse de abasto con la demanda de vida que exigen.

La lanza se mantiene clavada al suelo, orgullosa y aún triunfante. Todo se viene abajo cuando notamos que los dedos que la sostienen … están desnudos y con guantes de tela rotos. El brazo se extiende y termina en un hombro casi desmenuzado. Estos guían a los senos de la bella mujer y al cuello de la misma. El torso entrenado presenta serias quemaduras y el resto del cuerpo presenta carbonización menor. La piel de las manos está casi derritiéndose.

Esto explica que la campeona atrapó la fuerza de su oponente entre sus palmas y la contuvo por fracciones de segundo para luego abrir las puertas del infierno y con exceso de puñetazos derribó a su mejor amigo.

Innumerables impactos recibió el caballero al tiempo que la explosión se le escapaba de las manos a la campeona. Los impactos consumieron todas las esferas de energía previamente invocadas y le derribó toda la energía espiritual que le quedaba. Tras el último golpe Eltosian no tuvo más remedio que dejar ir la victoria y soltar su alabarda. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo junto con el polvo y Blood atrapó el arma para mantenerse con las rodillas firmas por el honor de su amigo.

La triste sonrisa que baila (como todo en esta historia) en los labios de nuestra amada nos recuerda que está en una misión de libertad y buen caos.

Ha sido lo diabólico lo que ha salvado al reino y a la población actual. Han sido los trastornos y el desorden quienes comienzan a forjar el caminar de nuestras siguientes historias.

A modo de bastón Brocca es utilizada e insultada. Torpes andares revelan que el rubio terminó en el otro extremo de la habitación. Fue disparado como un sueño arrancado del corazón de uno. No hay más agua que amortigüen las caídas de la campeona (quien sufre varias). Las arenas del tiempo parecen eternas. Blood recurre a arrastrarse.

No puede levantarse.

Sus alas se han extinguido por completo. Raspones adicionales se unen a las heridas del día de hoy y ella se pregunta:

_¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?_

Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste. Ni un beso ni un abrazo.

_Por favor, recuérdame una última vez. _

Pesadamente arrastra el honor no propio y termina acostándose a lado de Eltosian. Extiende su brazo izquierdo y trata de tomarle del mentón, de la cara. La posición es incómoda, así que rueda hacia él a medias.

Es una escena curiosa: el suelo de ladrillos agrietado, el agua evaporada y la luz al extremo del túnel. Los dos cuerpos acomodados como si durmieran una siesta. Amistad eterna sellada con fuego y con sangre, mucha sangre. Ideales rotos que se astillaron entre sí, de cabeza a cabeza. Uniformes despedazados, herramientas quebradas, tez quemada.

Él no respira. Tiene varios minutos sin hacerlo.

El instinto de supervivencia aclara las ideas de nuestra campeona y la ayudan a arrodillarse enfrente de él. Entrecruza sus dedos y comienza a masajearle el pecho con nulas esperanzas. Lo hace más por masoquista que por una verdadera realidad. Las costillas de Eltosian crujen ante la desesperada fuerza de la campeona.

Sigue sin aliento.

Entonces, sólo entonces, ella se da el lujo de llorar frente a él. Se desploma sobre el cuerpo ajeno y solloza como poseída. Son lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza: felicidad porque no deben combatir más y tristeza porque ella ha triunfado.

Ahora son libres. Libres como gladiadores reales. Las lágrimas le bañan el pecho descubierto, herido.

Con un hilo de vida es ella ahora quien se pregunta si realmente va a sobrevivir la noche. Es una tarde fresca y muy bella, el día con la mejor temperatura desde hace meses. Posa su mano en donde puede sentir su propio corazón latir. Éste aún hace esfuerzos, bombea. Cuando vaya a morir quiere saberlo, quiere sonreírle a la muerte y buscar a su mejor amigo del otro lado.

Poco a poco lo que pierde es la sensibilidad en su mano, no en el pecho. Después sus párpados se cierran y su aliento se hace dócil, tranquilo.

Sus sentidos comienzan a deambular, perdiéndose uno a uno. El hierro ya no sabe en su boca, el tacto se perdió hace poquito. No puede mirar, no puede observar. El olor a quemado de su piel ha desaparecido. Lo último que escucha es su propia respiración.


End file.
